Scorpion's venom
by anasfm
Summary: Ok, so that was really bad news. I was gazing at him, at his silver, perfect blond hair, and the air he had. I was completly drowned by him, and I can't even begin to list all the reasons why I should NOT like him.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is my first fic in english, thought I should give it a try! I choose Rose/Scorpius because I thought it was a very good material for a different ficc, a little more mature and dense. Not that is a drama, of course, I don't write dramas haha! But anyway, I thought it would be fun to write about the future too, about the stories after the Harry generation that we don't know about. Well, I hope you enjoy it!

Lymdos, minha primeira ficc em inglês, aproveitem :)

Disclaimer: nothing in here belongs to me, it all came from the wonderful head of J.K Rolling.

* * *

Ok, so that was really bad news. He looked absolutely normal, like he did all the time, for the past six years. But the thing is, you see, I thought he looked absolutely amazing. His silver blond hair was short and messy, in an elegant way, though. His dark, grey-blue eyes were concentrated in a blind spot, like they usually were. And his was tall. Merlin, he was! Maybe twice my size. Merlin, I _fancy_ him. What am I gonna do?

-Rose? Rose,I'm talking to you!

-I'm sorry,Al! What were you saying?

-For Merlin,Rose, I swear it's been hard talking to you lately! You always seems distracted! What were you thinking?

-Nothing. - I blushed. Bloody hell, did I **always** had to blus?

-Come on,Rosie. I'm your best friend, I've known you since we were born! What is going on? - well, actually he is my only friend. We were having dinner in the great hall, and I couldn't point at any other person who has ever even talked to me. Apart from family, of course.

-Actually, you're my only friend. And there's nothing going on! - there was no way I was going to tell anyone that.

He looked a little disappointed, but shushed. The thing is, if I know Albus, he is probably going to ask again, just at a diferent time. I better be ready to became a great liar till then.

-S'up? - this is my brother, joining us.

-Nothing much. - Al said taking a sip of his juice. - Just your sister, hiding her secrets, like always.

Hugo rolled his eyes and said:

-Yeah, good luck with that. Mom couldn't get her to answer if she has ever kissed. I mean, it's just a kiss! What is wrong with telling your mom that?

-Is it a crime to be shy? - I asked irritated. Hugo was just a year younger than me, but he was all about being a quiditch star and taking girls out and being popular AF. Is easy for him to tease me.

-Awn, don't get mad. I love you and I'm teasing you. It's what brothers do!

And then he hugged me. I'll tell you: if he wasn't so damn affectionate, I might as well not like him. But he got my back, I guess. We are closer in age, so we did everything together. Anyway, I am not telling anyone that (that I fancy _him_ and can't stop thinking about it), specially people from my family. There is no scenario possible where my father gets to knows it and don't take me out of school. He would freak out. And it seems just like Hugo to go and tell him this kind of stuff. So, yeah, this is secret I'm taking to the grave. It's not like he liked me back, after all.

The moment I thought that, I saw it: he was looking in our direction. For a moment it felt like our gazes met, but maybe it was just wishfull thinking. Right?

-Come on, Rose, let's go. - Al said, standing up and taking me by the hand.

I took one last look to the slytherin table, only to be sure this time he was definetly looking at me. I blamed it on my bright, frizzly, orange hair. It dropped everyone's attention. Right?

Back to the dormitory, Al and I said goodbye, and I entered my room, where I only really knew one of the girls, Helena.

Once I layed down, I could only think about him, and that our gazes met today. This was ridiculous: we barealy knew each other! Before I let dreams take me, I took one quick pray to Merlin; for him to not let a Weasley be in love with a Malfoy.


	2. The mischievous smile

So here it is the new chapter, guys, really hope you enjoy it!

 **And please leave me a review: it is veryy important to me to know your opinion on the story! Thanks :)**

Disclaimer: nothing in here belongs to me, it all came from the wonderful head of J.K Rolling.

* * *

When I receive the letter, inviting me to be a monitor here in Hogwarts, my mom almost cried. But the thing is: I never truly wanted to be a monitor. I just don't see the benefits: you have to do night patrols, reports, applying dettention, you're able to give and to take points... I wasn't sure I was comfortable having this kind of responsability. I've always had to be a little more mature than other kids at my age. All my cousins, actually. Being a part of the Weasley family is a responsability for a lifetime. We are in the high posts of the minestry, and constantly having our parents names in the news. And don't even get me started on how much I'm sorry for Lily, James and Albus. Well, not much James, as he loves the attention his name drops, but for Lily and Al, who are normal people and actually mind being talked about all the time.

Anyway, we have a lot to worry about already, and that's why few of us are monitors, I guess.

So why am I one of this few, you ask?

Well, I'm not sure. At the time, mom convinced me it was wonderfull. I should've listened to dad. So I took it, well, just beacause.

And now I'm stuck in it, because what else can I do? Go to Mcgonagle and beg her to let me go? Yeah, right.

But, it isn't all bad. I mean, _he_ 's a monitor too. So I actually get to be in the same room with him at least twice a week. Ridiculous, I know. But it's just how I feel.

"Weasley?"

MERLIN IS HE ACTUALLY TALKING TO ME?

"Yes?" I rose my eyes from the report I was writing, in the monitor's room.

"Well, I don't know if they already talked to you, but this night's patrol is on us."

"Oh, really?", Merlin, how could I've missed that? "I don't think I got the _memorandum_.",great, I think I'm blushing.

"Yeah, I imagined. I'm Scorpius, by the way. Scorpius Malfoy." Oh, trust me, I know who you are, honey.

We shook hands, and agreed on meeting here at 22:00, to start the patrol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I wasn't able to focus on anything. Really. My mind was just alterning from what I should do with my hair to what we were gonna talk about, and some now and then I couldn't help but picturing him kissing me. Merlin, why am I this _pathetic_?

"Albus, I need an opinian."I said to him, during dinner.

He raised his eyebrows, nicely.

"How you like my hair best?"

He looked confused by the question. I just kept looking at him, waiting for the answer. He understood it, eventually. I just love my friendship with Al. We are just so connected, we understand each other just by the eyes, and it's very fun and reliable and true. But, well, he still doesn't need to know about my secret passion for Scorpius.

"Well," he started saying, a little suspicious "I don't know why you're asking this, but I really like it when it's in a braid. Is delicate, I guess, and I think it suits you."

I smiled as I thanked him. Braid it was, then. I tried to engage in a conversation with our cousins, but I couldn't do much. We were in a rare moment in Hogwarts where we could all seat together. It's rare not beacause we aren't close enough; it's just beacause most of the time the griffyndor table doesn't have enought available seats next to each other.

It was funny that the whole family turned out to be in griffyndor. Secretly, I think it's beacause we all asked the sorting hat to. Specially the Potters. Could you imagine the look in aunt Ginny's eyes if they were sorted anywhere else? She was a little bit of a fanatic. But I understood; griffyndor was her first quidditch team, and it means the world to her. But anyway, there I was, amongst my so beloved family, and I still couldn't say much. Why? Because I was just obssessed with him. Merlin, I don't think this is healthy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was at the monitor's room at 21:50, because I'm just a pathetic silly girl. I've always seen those muggle films where the teenager girl gets completly crazy about some handsome, perfect boy at school and her life suddenly startes revolving around him, and I've always hated these girls. I mean, how could they forget about all the great life they had for just a boy?

And I cannot even start telling you how much I hate myself for becoming one of these girls. I was rushing to get here early, because the thought of being late and spending a few minutes less with him was unbearable. Not to mention the hope that he would get here early too. And we weren't even formally introduced to each other untill today! What was wrong with me?

He walked through the door at 22:00, not a minute before, not a minute later. That's what I call british ponctuallity.

"You ready to go?" he asked, with his grave, rough voice. It was a heavy voice, the kind that seemd to carry a lot of significancy in the words. A voice that didn't suit very well a 16 year old boy, I must say.

I nodded, as I quicly checked my braid with the tip of my fingers. I made the one I loved the most, the one mom spent the whole summer teaching me. I inherited her exact same type of hair, and we were always sharing new ways to make them look good.

She told me that night patrols didn't use to be in duo. That each monitor just went by him/herself checking the corridors. Apparently, this was a new security measure, that Mcgonagle thought was effective. And who could blame her? After all that mom, dad and uncle Harry have done here?

Anyway, we were mostly walking throughout the castle, watching as all students were heading to their own commom room. He haven't said a word, so I dared to look up, at him, only to find out that he was looking to me. Merlin, how long was he looking to me?

Oh, great, I'm blushing. He laughed a little. Was he laughing at me? Great, thanks Merlin. I think he saw my long-face and tried to make conversation.

"You usually blush like this?" he asked, a little of amusement in his voice.

"Unfortunatly, yes."

"You don't like it?"

"It's pretty inconvenient, considering that a shy person never wants to be put in evidence." I mean, wasn't this obvious?

He laughed a little before he said:

"I like it when you blush. You look naïve."

You know what? Maybe blushing isn't so bad. But I couldn't quite understand what he meant by that last sentence. Did he enjoy people who were naïve?

"Do you like naïve people?" Damn it, it came out just like that.

"I like the way their minds work. They always seem to think the best of everything." He shrugged. "It must be refreshing".

There was a darkness in his tone. A darkness that seemed familiar to him. It sounded like he wasn't used to think the best of anything.

We were silent for a moment. I, personally, were digesting this heavy energy that he has around him. Maybe it's a slytherin thing? Or maybe it's just him?

It was already midnight, and that was the only interaction we've had so far. I was urging to say more, to hear more about him, to engage in a long, fun conversation, but I couldn't say if he would like it. He really seems like the taciturn type; a guy of few words. Great, a taciturn and a shy. This should never work.

"So, tell me." Thank Merlin he said something! "How much of a shy do you consider youself?"

"A moderate one". I guess.

"It's a weird trade of personallity for a gryffindor."

"I suppose. You know, sometimes I think I shouldn't be there." IT CAME OU JUST LIKE THAT. This was one of my deepest secrets and it just came OUT to him! How much do I like this boy?

He stopped walking, and was standing in front of me. One eyebrow up, like he was saying "seriously?", and a little, almost invisible twist in his mouth. I tried to look smooth, shrugging as I said:

"The sorting hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw"

"So why aren't you there?"

"'Cause I begged him to go to gryffindor".

"I didn't know you could do that", he said sirious, frowning his eyebrows.

"Well, my uncle always said that it's our choices who make us who we are, and not our habilities. He said that this is why he himself was sorted into gryffindor; beacuse he asked to."

"I suppose I don't even have to ask which uncle you're talking about".

We laughed.

"However, I think I get it. The sorting hat had troubles with me as well.", he said, his tone lighting up a bit.

"Oh, really? How come?"

"He said I didn't really belong to any of the houses. That there would always be some part of me wishing to be somewhere else."

That seemd a little rough. I couldn't undersatnd how he talked about it without looking hurt.

"So, why are you in slytherin?"

"He tought it was the less poor of choices.",he said shrugging. "I remember him saying 'you won't have troubles there'".

I still didn't get it, but I wasn't gonna ask again. I don't think he'd be comfortable answering.

"Well, who'd knew we'd be having this talk, hugh? Our houses seem to actually hate each other", I said playfull, trying to bring some fun, light energy to the conversation.

He stopped walking again, and stood in front of me, laughing a little.

"Would you say you hate me?", he asked as he smiled, his dark grey-blue eyes looking at mine.

I would say I love you.

"Of couse not" I said, blushing quite intensely.

"Great, 'cause I don't hate you too".

And then he smilled. It was a strange smille, it wasn't exactly happy, it was... Mischievous. And something about it kept me hipnotized. So much I didn't remember much of the rest of the night. The only clear memory I have is that twisted, heavy, mischievous smille.


	3. The adorable girl

So here it is, guys, a little bit of Scorpious's point of view, I really hope you enjoy it!

 **And please leave me a review: it is veryy important to me to know your opinion on the story! Thanks :)**

Disclaimer: nothing in here belongs to me, it all came from the wonderful head of J.K Rolling.

* * *

I never really noticed her before. Of course I knew who she was, but I've never really looked at her. And I don't know why, 'cause she was pretty.

After I knew this night's patrol is on us, I spotted her at her table,in the great hall, talking to her cousin. She suddenly looked at me. Right at me, like she noticed I was staring. What an interesting girl. She was quiet too, I noticed. In the middle of the lousiest table, surrounded by the lousiest family, she was so quiet. That intrigued me. This was going to be a really interesting night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We were walking through the corridors, and she was visibly uncomfortable. Maybe because of the silence. I'm never uncomfortable with silence; it's what I had my whole life. I, personally, was taking this time to look at her.

She is tiny. I could easily see the top of her head. Her hair is just so bright orange, just like my father always said it was. But it didn't look as bad as he made it sound. Actually, it looked beautifull. She'd made a hairdo with it, and it was as delicate as she seemed to be.

She suddenly looked up, at me. She met my gaze and blushed. I'll have to admit, this was adorable.

"You usually blush like this?" I asked, not even trying to hide my amusement.

"Unfortunatly, yes"

"You don't like it?"

"It's pretty inconvenient, considering that a shy person never wants to be put in evidence."

So that's why she was quiet. I couldn't help but laugh; that was even more adorable. She, otherwise, doesn't seem to be happy about it. Oh, Weasley, come on.

"I like it when you blush. You look naïve." I said trying to cheer her up.

It worked. I could almost see the smille she tried to hide. If I wasn't wrong, she was into me.

"Do you like naïve people?", she asked.

"I like the way their minds work. They always seem to think the best of everything. It must be refreshing"

Maybe it gave away a little more than I expected, but it was the truth. She didn't say anything else after that. Maybe I scared her.

Or maybe she was just being shy, because it was so obvius she would like to talk. She kept touching her hair, or bitting her lips, and then putting her hands in her pockets. Adorable.

After a long time enjoying her struggle, I said;

"So, how much of a shy do you consider yourself?" I really wanted to know.

"A moderate one".

This is a little bit more than I expected.

"It's a strange trade of personality to a gryffindor", since you're all so loud, I wanted to add.

"I suppose. You know, sometimes I think I shouldn't be there."

So that was a bit of a surprise. I rose one eyebrow to her.

"The sorting hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw", she said, trying to look smooth. Poor little girl, couldn't fake anything even if to save her life.

"So why aren't you there?"

"'Cause I begged him to go to gryffindor".

"I didn't know you could do that", I said. Another big surprise. What would have happened if I asked him to go anywhere else?

"Well, my uncle always said that it's our choices who make us who we are, and not our habilities. He said that it is why he himself was sorted into gryffindor; beacuse he asked to."

Typical Harry Potter line.

"I suppose I don't even have to ask which uncle you're talking about"., I said obviously.

We laughed.

"However, I think I get it. The sorting hat had troubles with me as well.", I let it out to her. She gave me a intimate information; I might as well reply it.

"Oh, really? How come?"

"He said I didn't really belong to any of the houses. That there would always be some part of me wishing to be somewhere else."

She looked a little confused. Maybe it sounded sad to her; she seemed the kind of girl who always belonged places, not a freak like me.

"So, why are you in slytherin?"

"He tought it was the less poor of choices.",I said shrugging, "I remember him saying 'you won't have troubles there'".

We were in silence for a moment.

"Well, who'd knew we'd be having this talk, hugh? Our houses seem to actually hate each other", she said playfull, with an irresistible sweeteness in her voice. That was the moment I knew I was attracted to her.

Question is: how much was she attracted to me?

"Would you say you hate me?", I asked as I stared deeply into her eyes. It was almost ridiculous how inocent they were.

"Of couse not" she said as her cheeks turned vivid red.

So that was a lot of attraction.

"Great, 'cause I don't hate you too".

And I'm gonna make you mine.


	4. The change of names

Here it is :)

 **And please leave me a review: it is veryy important to me to know your opinion on the story! Thanks :)**

Disclaimer: nothing in here belongs to me, it all came from the wonderful head of J.K Rolling.

* * *

So today is quidditch day, and I'm getting ready. Helena helped me pick a nice piece of clothe. She is so nice, I wish we could be closer, but she just spends too much time with some girls from hufflepuff. Well, I guess the same thing could be said about me and my family.

I'm late, actually. And part of that is for being in bed late 'cause of the patrol, and part is because I just couldn't sleep. His words kept repeating in my head, and I couldn't get that smile out of my mind. "I don't hate you too", said his grave voice all night. For Merlin, what did that even mean? I would love to think that he likes me, but I don't think it's safe to do that. To be honest, nothing about him seems safe. And the worst of all, part of me loves it.

What was wrong with me?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I don't really enjoy watching quidditch, I'd rather play it. But for fun, though, not officially. But half the gryffindor's team is family, so we always watch it. James and Hugo are the beaters, and Al is the team's seeker. For Hugo and James, I wouldn't need to come every time, but I do for Al. He always says it's different when we knows I'm there for him. I think it's sweet. And there's nothing really fun to do on a match day, so, yeah, I always come. And it's a opportunity to spend some time with Lily too. Well, with the whole family, actually, since we always end up hanging out in the common room afterwards, like we are doing now.

Today's game was against slytherin, and I don't even have to mention what was I eagering for, right? But I didn't meet him. Actually, I don't think he attends the matches. Maybe he doesn't like quidditch.

Anyway, we lost. Albus did catch the snitch, but slytherin had scored more anyway.

"What you expected me to do?",Al almost cried to James.

"To wait! If we had made only two goals more, we could've won!",James shouted.

"Do you even know how quidditch works?"

"Yeah, you score, you try to injure the other team, you catch the snitch. It's no mystery at all, Albus!"

Albus rolled his eyes before he said:

"James, for the last time! Their seeker had already spotted the snitch! I couldn't let him just get it! If you were doing your job right, you would've sent the bludger right in his arm!"

" You don't get to tell me how I play my game!" James was seriously angry.

"So you don't get to tell me how I play mine!" Al shouted too.

"Ok, let's stop it, you guys! You did your best out there today, this just wasn't our day, ok?" This is my brother, getting between them both, and calming them down. Surprisingly, Hugo was pretty good at doing this.

They both calmed down, specially when Hugo and Lily threatened to write aunt Ginny, describing the match and asking for a verdict. She is, naturally, the highest quidditch authority in the family, so nobody likes to be judged by her. It's kind of intimidating. Kind of a lot.

Bottom line, they seated again, and we could finally engage in a fun conversation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was coming back from the owlery, to reply a letter my father sent me a week ago. I figured he had waited long enough.

He was trying hard to excel in parenting after my mother died a couple years ago, but I still didn't feel like he deserved an immediate reply to his letters.

I went right to the monitors room, to check the duo's list for the next night patrols. I wouldn't be with her for a couple months, and I just can't wait that much; I need to make my move.

I made sure none was watching, and changed the names with my wand. There it was; we'd be together again this tuesday.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

During dinner, our gazes met several times. It is so funny that she just can't hold it. She is, truly, shy. But she kept looking at me like she couldn't help, so I don't think it's gonna be hard kissing her.

"Malfoy, we need to talk.", said an elegant, blond, pretty girl who sat in front of me.

"About what, Stinson?"

"You owe me a date."

I couldn't help but laughing a little, before saying:

"Yeah? Why is that so?"

"Because we are both gorgeous", she said shrugging as she flipped her long, straight hair.

"True. I promise you I'll think about it." I said as I smiled.

"Well, it'll be your loss. You know we're great together". In my bed, not in Hogsmeade, I wanted to add.

She winked at me and went away, making all heads at our table turn, first to her, and then to me. Ariana Stinson is half a veela and we woke up together naked after some party where we drank too much.. She would occasionally talk to me, usually when she fought with her boyfriend.

When I looked back at Weasley, she was visibly upset. Her eyes completely gave her away. I lifted one eyebrow and made a soundless "what" to her. She just pretended she didn't see it and looked away.

I can't wait until tuesday.


	5. The awaiting trap

This is the last chapter of the year, guys! Thought it might be my xmas present for you all, haha!

May you all have a marry christmas and a wonderful new year, both full of joy :)

 **And please leave me a review: it is veryy important to me to know your opinion on the story! Thanks :)**

Disclaimer: nothing in here belongs to me, it all came from the wonderful head of J.K Rolling.

* * *

So today I got a memo reminding me of my patrol tonight, and I'd never guess I'd be with him again. And I didn't know if I liked it, or if I hated it. I was so pissed off! I mean, he was flirting with that girl right **in front** of me!

That's when I realized I was acting like crazy. Merlin, how could I be jealous of a boy I have absolutely no relationship with? I mean, the first talk we ever had was just last week! He can go (and I'm bet he is) flirting with any girl, and even date any of them. And besides that, he don't even know how I feel. So I can't really blame him for anything. Right?

Problem is: I don't think I'm ever going to tell him what I feel. I just don't have the guts. Merlin, I shall die alone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We were quiet as we walked through the castle. I'm beginning to think he likes being in silence. It doesn't seem to bother him in at all. And I was just so damn nervous! I just wanted to go and tell him that I'm crazy for him and ask he to date me, instead of that half veela. But who was I kidding? I could never do that. I couldn't even tell James and Al, who are family, to stop arguing. What chances did I stand?

"Are you ok, Weasley?", he asked a little distracted.

"Fine, thanks", I tried to be as smooth as possible.

"So why don't I believe you?" he asked, looking at me this time.

I just kept looking at him, and I didn't know what to say! I mean, what could I say? "I'm in love with you and that's ridiculous because I'm not half veela"? He raised one eyebrow to me, amusement on his face. Cool, my clumsiness is funny to him. Oh, Merlin, I'm doomed.

"Weasley, you're blushing hard and getting pale at the same time.", he said, starting to get a little serious.

"I told you, I'm fine."

"You're a terrible liar.", he said holding my hand. "Come, let's get you something to drink."

MERLIN HE IS TAKING ME BY THE HAND. Someone please tell him that it'll not help me chill! I was feeling sparkles through my arm! Merlin, why am I this pathetic?

He led me to the kitchen, and didn't let go of my hand. He asked the elves for some water and some hot chocolate, and sat in front of me. When this tiny elf brought us the two beverages, he gave'em both to me.

"You're not getting anything?" I asked, confused.

"No. Both for you; water for a quick calm down, and chocolate for a long-term one. Besides, it's getting cold", he explained smiling.

I drank both, obviously, while thinking his smile was the most beautiful thing on earth.

"You better to go?", he asked standing up.

I nodded. I was getting chocolate, dear, I could only be better.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We kept walking through the castle, silent again. Everyone has gone to sleep, and it was all quiet around us, the corridors desert. I risked looking up at him, and saw he was looking at me. Was he always looking like that to me?

"What?", I asked, blushing a like.

"You." he said laughing a little.

"What about me?", I said, unable to hide my irritation. Were I always funny for him to watch?

"I never saw anyone blush and get pale at the same time", and then he laughed a little bit more.

"Glad it amuses you", I said rolling my eyes. I gave up on being smooth; I'd never get him anyway. So what was the point?

"Come on Weasley, I'm just kidding!"

I nodded, crossing my arms. That only seemed to amuse him even more. For Merlin, I was angry! How could he still be laughing?

"Why are you still laughing?"

"'Cause you're just adorable."

This heat spread through my chest the moment he said it. Oh, Merlin, why do I like him this much?

"I seriously doubt that." WHY DO I KEEP TELLING HIM THINGS? This was just me being vulnerable and insecure, and there I was **showing** it to him! Merlin, please help me!

"I think sometimes you're too hard on yourself", he said a little serious, bringing a heavier energy to the conversation.

I won't lie, I'm glad he switched for a more sensitive mode.

"I just don't think much of myself. I mean, look at all the girls in this castle!", yes, I just said that. Part of me just wanted to stop fighting this urge to open up and tell him everything. The other part was secretly hoping he would prove me wrong.

"Name one." he said, in a name-one-who-is-better-then-you tone. Merlin, there was such a list!

"Ariana Stinson." Bloody hell, I'm blushing.

He just looked at me, and smilled. That heavy, mischievous smile back on his lips. And once again I was hypnotized.

"Oh, Weasley! Are you _jealous_?" he asked in a tone of a dark joke, that smile getting more mischievous.

Did he know I liked him? 'Cause that would be a disaster.

"I?Well, don't...I mean, don't be ridiculous! We got nothing going on, you and I!", I said clumsy, blushing, of course. Merlin, I can't catch a break!

He was suddenly too close to me, staring at my eyes.

"Well, we could change that, you know." and then he held me by my waist. OH MERLIN, WAS THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENING?

I was a little bit shocked, thrilled, and hypnotized by that smile. And I just didn't know what to do besides blushing so hard I could feel my cheeks burning. He laughed before he said:

"And I love it when you blush."

And then he kissed me. MERLIN IT WAS SUCH A KISS! He kept one arm wrapped around my waist, and the other hand at one side of my face. He started it very softly, very gentle, exactly like my dreams.

What I wouldn't even dream of is that I would be the one to squeeze my body against him as I holded his neck, with both firm hands. I just don't know what happened to me! The only thing I could think of was that I wanted to kiss him more and more and more!

I could feel him smiling a little against my lips, and embracing me harder and kissing me deeply. It's like he was just waiting for me, and I fell right into the trap.

Not that I cared, of course.

I don't know how long we were there. I only knew I couldn't help but wanting more.


	6. The letters

Hey guys! I'm sorry if it's been a long time! I'm back to college, and I've been preparing for this trip in february, so I've just been really busy.

Anyway, I don't know if I'll get to post a new chapter before the trip, which by the way is to Cusco, Peru :D! If any of you want to check it out, I'll be posting photos of it (or at least trying to, haha!) on intagram; anacsfm!

That's all, I guess! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

 **And please leave me a review: it is veryy important to me to know your opinion on the story! Thanks :)**

Disclaimer: nothing in here belongs to me, it all came from the wonderful mind of J.K Rolling.

* * *

I don't know if I dreamt about the kiss, or if I just spent the whole night thinking of it, without actually sleeping. I couldn't believe it had even happened! And what THE HELL did happen to me? How have I suddenly become this impulsive creature that grabbed his neck and held my body against his? Seriously, how did I do that? I mean, at one time I'm blushing like never before, being held by him, and then suddenly it was like I _awakened_.

Something about him kissing me made me light up in a way I'd expect.

What did he had?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Don't you think I'm having a great day because he kissed me. It's been the worst. And here is the list why.

1- I'm afraid of the feelings and attitudes he awakened in me, and I can't stop thinking about it.

2- What the hell did that even mean? He liked me? Were we going to Hogsmeade? Were we dating? Was this even something?

3- I'm hating myself because my eternal shyness won't let me just go and ask him all the questions above.

4- I CAN'T SHARE ANY OF THIS WITH ANYONE AND I JUST WANNA GET IT OUT OF MY CHEST HOW GOOD HE SMELLS AND HOW GREAT HE KISSES!

5- This day could never be really good if I'm not kissing him. Specially now, that I know how it feels.

And I haven't seen him all day. I don't know if it's a bad or a good thing.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Rose! Take it, it's from mom and dad, I already replied it.", Hugo said handing me a letter in the common room.

I hate it when he does that! He knows I like to reply it with him! It's just so much practical!

"Why can't you wait for us to write it together? You know how easier it gets with the quick-quotes quill!"

He shrugged, kissed me on the head, and went away. Merlin, was he already **that** taller than me?

Better read the letter.

"Mom/Dad: Hey kids!

Mom: How are you? Are you ok? What about your grades?Is everything alright? If you need any help, you write me right away: you know I have all the great books that are always borrowed from the library!

Dad: Mione, give it a break, they must be stressed out already. Let's get to the important stuff! Who are you dating? And how's quidditch? And the House's championship? Rose, you're not getting any points out of gryffindor, are you? Please don't be your mom; let your house win.

Mom: I never **stopped** gryffindor from winning! Anyway, please be careful, kids. Specially you, Hugo, I wanna know who you're dating _this week_ , 'cause I've heard there's going to be a big party on saturday. Oh, please be carefull, you both.

Dad: And don't forget to enjoy it! We miss you very much and are looking forward to the holidays, despite loving the 'liberty' of having **so** many available beds in the house!

Mom: Ron! I can't believe you just said that! This are your kids, not Harry, for crying out loud!

I turned off the quick-quotes quill, for obvious reasons. We love you, please don't forget to write!

Mom"

Oh, Merlin, please let them **not** be having sex in my bed. Please, please, please, amen. I'll write my reply.

"Hey parents!

Everything is alright, but I think I might need that book about spells. Could you send me it this week, mom?

And dad, I never take points from anyone, you know I hate it. And as I bet Hugo didn't tell you, he is dating Carol Flanningan, hufflepuff, very beautiful.

And I haven't even heard of any party, relax.

And please stop doing "things" in my bedroom.

I love you two very much,

Rose"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I went to the owlery, 'cause this guy in my bedroom told me and owl tried to deliver me something, but the window was closed. It didn't find me anywhere in the castle, so I came to see if it still had it.

Luckily enough, she was there. I spotted her while I was still away, that bright orange hair dropping my attention.

I guess she was very concentrated trying to get an owl (they were all so insistent at sleeping this time of the day), 'cause she almost jumped when I said "hi".

"Did I spook you?", I asked.

"Yeah, I didn't even heard you coming", she was already blushing.

"Really? You're alway that distracted?"

"I guess not. I was just...Thinking.", she tried to hide her face.

Adorable. I finally saw the owl with my letter, and put it on my pocket.

"May I ask about what?", like I didn't know.

She blushed harder, and tried to shrug, like it was nothing. She just looked goofy trying to be smooth. I couldn't help but laugh. She can't lie not even a little bit.

"And may I ask what is always so funny about me?", she asked with a lot of irritation in her voice.

Even mad she was cute. Like a tiny kitty trying to scratch you.

"I already told you, you're just adorable".

I could see the smile she tried to hide. Was she always **that** easy to manipulate?

"If you think so.", she said, finally getting to tie her letter to the owl and release it.

"Didn't I make that clear yesterday?", I asked raising my eyebrows. Maybe she was just teasing. Or maybe she was really that insecure.

Either way, I'd be in advantage.

She just blushed harder and opened her mouth to say something, but the words never came. As she realized that, her cheeks started getting more red. I was almost laughing again, but I think she'd be really upset if I did, so instead I just said:

"What do you think about changing your night's round next week? I'll be with Kyle Blooming, he is from ravenclaw. Maybe he'd switch with you."

She frowned her eyebrows. I couldn't say if she was thinking about the proposal or if she was mad about it. Honestly, I didn't want to know, I just wanted to see if she'd really do it. So I kissed her still pinky cheek and went away, before she said anything.

I was going to wait until next week and see.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"S,

I'm only writing to ask you to be careful. Avoid contact with _him_ , I think he suspects about me. I don't know about christmas yet. Actually, I don't know about anything. We may move out. Or not. Anyway, don't you do or say anything before telling me. And wait for my instructions. This letter is enchanted for your eyes only, but we could never be too careful. Burn it after you read.

Love,

D."

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe he was getting caught. With a switch of my wand, I burned it, and headed to the common room.


	7. The sweet, terrible liar

Hey guys! So, here it is the new chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!

 **And please leave me a review: it is veryy important to me to know your opinion on the story! Thanks :)**

Disclaimer: nothing in here belongs to me, it all came from the wonderful mind of J.K Rolling.

* * *

I didn't know what to think. What the hell happened at the owlery? He didn't ask me out. Or did he? I always thought that "asking someone out" had to involve Hogsmeade. But he just asked me to be with him for the round next week. For Merlin, what did that mean? Was that even a date?

And he kissed me on the face. Was that a hint that we were dating? Was that just a teaser? What the hell was that?

How come I like him this much if I can't figure him out?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Of course I talked to Blooming. I wasn't going to waste a chance of spending the night with him. Wasn't gonna waste the chance of he kissing me again, or holding me again. I just wasn't gonna waste a chance of being with him.

And yes, I couldn't wait. Sometimes, I caught myself counting the hours, and made myself stop. I mean, counting hours? That was just **obsession**. That was crazy. And I was afraid it turned into love.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was saturday, and I haven't seen him all week. I think he has this ability of disappearing whenever he wanted. I mean, we have several classes together, and not even in one of them I got any glimpse of him. Why was he doing that? Didn't he want to spend time with me?

But if he didn't, why would he ask me to do the patrol with him? Merlin, what was going on?

"Hey you.", Al said, sitting in front of me, in the common room. That was this huge party going on, just like mom said. How did she know this stuff?

"Hey."

"I know you're not the crazy dancing type, but why are you sitting here in the corner, alone?"

Because I'm falling in love with a guy that doesn't want to spend time with me.

"I don't know. I guess I'm not really in the mood for partying."

"And why would that be?"

"'Cause I'm just tired, Al, geez!"

He just looked at me. The look he always gave me when he was trying to tell me something important.

"I know something's going on, Rose. You cannot hide things from me. And you are either gonna tell me, or I'm finding it out myself. You choose."

For nothing on earth I was going to tell anyone that. Specially from family.

"There is nothing going on, Albus. Just chill."

"You're a terrible liar, Rose", he said, standing up and vanishing through the crowd.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tuesday came, and I was in the prefect's room, waiting for her. She was late. Ten minutes late, to be precise. And I was hating it. I hate people who are late.

When she finally appeared, she was breathless, and her hair was a little messy.

"I'm so sorry, I had troubles doing…"

"Just breath, Weasley, and let's go.", I said a little more cold than I intended.

She just followed me, quiet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She wasn't urging to talk to me, like before. She looked upset. Why would she be upset? Did something happened and made her late?

"What took you so long?", I asked.

She looked a little offended, and said:

"It was only ten minutes, for Merlin!"

"You didn't answer the question."

"And why would that be of your business?", she said loudly, very irritated.

"Because I hate people who are late".

My tone was colder than usual. I think it got her really unarmed. She just sighed before she said:

"I don't know why. If I were late, you'd get to spend less time with me. Wasn't it what you wanted?"

She had a whining voice. An irresistible, sweet, whining voice.

Merlin, was she always that naïve?

I touched her chin, and made her look up, to me. She blushed when she met my gaze.

"Oh, Weasley, don't you see? If you weren't late we'd have more time to do this."

I took her by her waist, and kissed her. Not so softly like last time, but a little more intense; to show her how much I wanted her.

Because let's face it, I did.

And then it happened again. She somehow _awakened_. She left behind that shy, little girl and grabbed my neck, melting in my arms, like her body itself was telling me it was mine.

And I loved every second of it.

So much I almost lost control. But instead of ripping her clothes off, I gently pushed her against the wall, and started kissing her neck. She smelled like vanilla, and it just made it easier to kiss her all over her neck, her ears, her mouth. She was just too sweet.

The kind of sweetness that makes you lose track of time.

We had to stop making out because we almost got caught by other prefects. And the last thing I want is this to be public. For a lot of different reasons.

"So, why were you late?", I asked nicely this time.

"I was trying to make my hair look nice.", she said blushing, trying to hide her face.

Adorable.

"It worked."

She smiled. It was a true, sweet smile. Innocent like herself.

I almost felt guilty for controlling her this easily. But I couldn't help it, I wanted her.

Badly.

And I was getting what I wanted.


	8. The surrender

Hey guys! So, I actually thought of presenting, along with the new chapters, songs that are related to them!

I thought it would be a great way to complement the plot, and to set a little mood before you start reading it, haha!

So here's this chapter's song, and I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter song - "Crazy in love", by Beyoncé, but the vintage, version, the one from "Fifty shades of Grey"

 **And please try to leave me a review: it is veryy important to me to know your opinion on the story! Thanks :)**

Disclaimer: nothing in here belongs to me, it all came from the wonderful mind of J.K Rolling.

* * *

"I know what's going on.", Al said, sitting in front of me at the gryffindor table.

I think I froze for one minute, and stopped looking in the direction of the slytherin's table. I tried to hide my face and pretend I didn't hear it.

"You like someone.", he said, putting a piece of chicken into his mouth.

I tried to calm down. At least he didn't know who it was.

"And I just might know who it is", he continued talking, trying to meet my gaze. He knows it's my weak spot.

My heart started to beat so fast I didn't even want to imagine how red my cheeks were.

Merlin, why I'm like this?

My absolute, idiot impulse was to look at him, at the other side of the hall, resting his silver blond head at one hand.

Don't ask what happened, I just freaked out and looked right at him!

"And you're looking at him right now, aren't ya?", Al asked, moving his head.

Oh, fuck.

When his eyes finally met mine, he breathed in a couple times before saying:

"Don't do this, Rose. You're just going to get hurt."

"We have nothing going on, relax."

Well, it wasn't exactly a lie; we have just kissed twice.

Al just looked at me. And I knew he was telling me I was being reckless.

"Oh, yeah? So you're saying that if a guy asked you out right here, right now, you'd be free to say 'yes'?", he asked, crossing his arms.

I just kept looking at him. I didn't know what to say! I was trying to find any words, but they just wouldn't come! I was just too nervous! I think I was even getting a little nauseated.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Please, don't do this, Rose. You know that he's no good."

"Says who?", was the only thing I managed to say.

"Good senses. Just don't let him get inside your mind, ok? I'm late for class now. Just promise me you won't let him get inside of your head, ok?"

I nodded, feeling guilty for lying to my best friend.

Scorpius Malfoy was already inside of my mind.

And he was already taking control.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We were, as always, doing the patrols together. He was the one to change it this time. We thought that if I changed it again it would start to get obvious.

I won't lie; knowing he was the one to exchange it gave me some hope. But I just don't know about what.

And to be honest, I couldn't stop thinking about what Al said, that I would just going to end up hurt. Some part of me knew that that was true.

But the other part didn't seem to even hear anything other than the sound of his voice.

"You seem deep in thoughts. What are you thinking about?", he asked.

"You."

I can only think about you, dear.

He suddenly stopped walking, and embraced me by the hips, kissing me. Even though I was caught by surprise, I just welcomed him.

Maybe too much, 'cause after a while his hands were inside of my clothes.

But I didn't care. All I could think of was how great he kisses. And all I could feel was sparkles in every single inch of skin he touched.

"I love your perfume. Don't ever change it.", he said between one kiss and the other.

Then he pushed me to the wall, and I lost track of any thought.

I forgot about everything and melted into his arms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So we have established a routine. We'd always do night patrols together, and he would always kiss me then. But I barely saw him during other days of the week. And even if I saw him, the maximum of interaction was a met of gazes. We would never talk. And that hurt.

It hurt really bad that I wanted something I may never get.

I mean, I wanted us to be the traditional boyfriend and girlfriend, who would go to Hogsmeade together, and attend classes side by side, and walk holding hands… But who was I kidding? We could never had that. For Merlin, could you imagine? The Weasley-Malfoy couple?

I didn't even know what would be worse: if students found out or my dad. Or both.

It would be a disaster. People pointing at us, talking behind our backs all the time. And my dad? I don't doubt he would try to take one of us out of school.

And, well, some part of me thinks that he himself doesn't want that either. But I'm not sure it's for the same reasons. I know he enjoys making out with me, but I'm far from convinced he liked me. He would always talk so little! And I could never gather enough courage to go and ask him what we are, or where were we going.

Because let's face it; I was lost.

He is an ocean of feelings and attitudes that I just can't figure out, no matter how hard I try! And it would frustrate me so badly that it was just easier lying to myself; trying each week to convince my heart that that was the day he would open up to me.

And every week that passed I would be frustrated again.

'Cause when I saw him, I completely forgot about all the thoughts and confusions I had, and all I could do was blush and think how great he smells and how badly I wanted him to kiss me. For Merlin! How can I be so sober when I'm alone, and so drunk in love next to him?

But I just couldn't stop it. I would always look forward to do the patrols with him, and would always dazzle when he looked at me, and would always light up when he kissed me.

No matter how many promises I made myself during the week, I would break every single one of them just by the touch of his skin, or the tone in his voice.

Truth is: I had no power over myself anymore.

He took it all.

And I just surrended.


	9. The bet

Thank you so very much HPotter25, for letting me know I uploaded the wrong file, haha! Now it's the real deal :)

Ps: it was portuguese, by the way ;)

Chapter song - "Impossible", by Shontelle

 **And please try to leave me a review: it is veryy important to me to know your opinion on the story! Thanks :)**

Disclaimer: nothing in here belongs to me, it all came from the wonderful mind of J.K Rolling.

* * *

 _"And you were strong, and I was not_

 _My illusion, my mistake_

 _I was careless, I forgot_

 _I did_

 _Tell them all I know now_

 _Shout it from the roof tops_

 _Write it on the skylines_

 _All we had is gone now_

 _Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken_

 _All my scars are open_

 _Tell them what I hoped would be_

 _ **Impossible** "_

* * *

"You ok?", he asked me while we were walking through the castle.

I nodded. I don't think I could open my mouth and not say too much.

"Weasley, why do you keep trying to lie?"

Maybe because you keep calling me "Weasley", even though you grabbed my butt.

I didn't answer, though. Maybe I could try to be as mysterious as him if I just kept quiet.

"Come here.", he said taking my hand, and making me sit in a bench on a courtyard inside the castle. "Now tell me, what's wrong?"

I didn't even look at him. I was just gazing at the floor, focusing on the cold wind. It would start snowing any time soon.

"It's ok then. We could stay here all night until you tell me.", he said, casually leaning behind at the bench.

I rolled my eyes. Was he playing games? In what universe wouldn't he know what's wrong? I mean, wasn't it obvious?

"You are not stupid, you know what's happening.", I said, irritation in my voice. Enough irritation to make me look at him.

He stared at my eyes. His grey, dark eyes probably unveiling everything I had in mine. Bloody hell, they were just so powerful!

"You mean the fact that we're not officially dating?", I nodded again. "You know we can't do that, right?"

Of course I knew. And it hurt hearing it out loud. I went back to staring at the ground. I couldn't afford to cry in front of him.

"I know."

So what was the point?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's been two weeks since that tense conversation we had in the courtyard. She haven't changed her patrols again since then. Nor have I.

But the thing is: she couldn't stop staring at me. During meals, or classes, or sometimes in the corridors. Poor girl, she couldn't hide it.

I know she was hurt, but I was being sincere. We really couldn't date. Of course there was the Hogwart's gossip issue, which for me is enough of a deal breaker. But, apart from that, there was a list of reasons why. And, obviously, I couldn't tell her. How would I even start explaining?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"S.,

 _They_ asked me to keep an eye on  them. They fear for their safety. Of course I don't want to, but I owe them for their help. Please be my eyes, and report everything to me.

And don't forget to be safe. Specially with him.

I don't know about christmas yet.

Burn it after you read.

D."

I rolled my eyes. I usually roll my eyes when finishing his letters. I hated when he assigned me to do his tasks. Although I guess I am more qualified to do this one.

I would have to be near them all the time. Would she find it weird?

"D.,

If they asked for that, they could at least borrow us the cape. How else they expect me to be near them? An unlikely friendship? Pathetic.

Please arrange that.

And don't worry about christmas, I could stay here if it's better, I really don't care.

S."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

During dinner that night, I could see them in their table. So fussy, so loud.

 **Of course** they'd be in danger.

And then I spotted her, quiet amongst them. Looking at me, and blushing when meeting my gaze.

So tiny, so shy, so sweet.

 **Of course** she'd be in danger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's been more than a week that I don't talk to him. But I don't know exactly how many days it's been because I feel lost in time.

After we talked, at the very next day, all I could do was cry. I spent all day locked in my dorm, and when Al saw I wasn't in class and came back to find me, he spent the whole day with me. We just stayed in his bed, while I told him everything and he just stayed there, listening, being a friend.

I felt hurt. Like there was this burden in my chest I couldn't get rid off, no matter how much I cried.

And I had to focus on the studies to not think about him. I mean, really focus.

I would only get out of the library when madame Pince kicked me out, and would always borrow lots of books, to read in between classes and during meals, and before sleeping.

And I was just exhausted, because I couldn't sleep.

During the first days, I dreamt about him. And waking up and realizing it was just a dream hurt more than anything else.

So now I was afraid of falling asleep, because I was afraid I would dream of him again.

For Merlin, how can a boy make you feel this way? I was so concentrated in not thinking of him that I was just lost in time. I don't know what day of the month it is, and can't tell how many days it's been since the conversation, because for me, it's just been a marathon of running away from my feelings.

Oh, Merlin, why did I had to fall in love with him?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You have to get over him.", this is Al saying obvious things, while our whole family was hanging out all together in our table.

"Could you keep it down? Roxanne is right over there!", I said blushing a little, just for imagining what would happen if anybody else found out.

"Sorry. Anyway, Rose, I told you. For real, what did you expect? That he would go to hogsmeade with you and that you'd be a couple?", he said ironically.

"Not actually, no."

My answer surprised him.

But it was an honest answer.

No, I really didn't expect that. Actually, I was wishing that it wouldn't be public. I was always afraid that anybody found out!

When I said "I know" I really did mean that I knew it was impossible for us to date. Conventionally, at least.

So why on earth was that hurting so much?

"I don't understand, Rosie. If you really didn't expect that, what's wrong?"

I frowned my eyebrows. What **was** wrong? Was the cold way he said it? Was the doubts I had about he really liking me? Was the fact that he never even showed me he wanted to date me?

Or was the fact that all I wished for was something I would never get?

"Everything. Everything about this is wrong."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Excuse me, miss! Rose! Rose Weasley?"

I was hurrying to my defense against the dark arts class when someone said my name, in the middle of the corridor. I looked up, to my right, to see a brunette, handsome guy, from hufflepuff.

I just looked at him.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I just think you're beautiful. My name is Daniel Broughton, and I'd like to ask you out to Hogsmeade tomorrow".

What?

I just blushed like never before, and stood there, staring at him.

Was he serious?

Should I say yes?

I could almost hear Al's voice in my head; " _are you kidding, Rose? Just say yes already_!", he'd say loudly; " _it's the perfect way to get Malfoy out of your life_!".

Maybe it was.

Well, why not, right?

"Um, yes, sure!", I said trying to smile.

He smiled back, said he would pick me up, and went away.

I headed back to class, while trying to ignore some other boy's voice in my head.

" _What have you just done, Weasley_?", he'd say in a tone of a dark joke.

Over and over again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So it was late. And I was going back to gryffindor tower, after finishing some papers in the prefect's room. I won't lie; I'm pretty scared of this dark corridors, specially being alone.

When you have parents like mine, you just know everything that can go wrong around here, and it is pretty disturbing.

Anyway, I was in the prefect's room until now because I wanted to get everything delivered so I would have no concerns during my date tomorrow. I wasn't exactly excited, though. I was just nervous, as always. I mean, I don't even know the guy, you know?

Or maybe I felt like this because Daniel Broughton wasn't **him**.

"I heard you have a date tomorrow."

I literally jumped, and let out a gasp, as I heard that grave voice behind me.

FOR MERLIN, WHY WOULD HE SCARE ME LIKE THAT?

"Don't you ever, EVER do this again! I almost died of a heart attack!", I said, breathing slowly to calm down.

He smiled, and then I was suddenly calm.

Would he always have this kind of effect on me?

"So, how about the date?"

Why would he wanna know that? Didn't we sort of… Stopped seeing each other?

Wait a second, how did he know that?

"How do you know that?", I asked frowning my eyebrows.

He shrugged, before saying;

"He asked you in the middle of the corridor. Anyone could've heard."

"You weren't there."

"How'd you know? You're always distracted."

No, I was not. And anyway, I'd **know** if he was there!

"You're really going?", he asked, staring at my eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"'Cause you don't want to."

I started blushing. How did he know me that well? I didn't know what to say, I just felt my heart start beating faster as he came nearer.

"Listen,", he continued as he stood in front of me " don't go to this date tomorrow."

"Why?"

"'Cause he is not the one you want to be with.", he said too serious, his eyes strongly fixed on mine.

I blushed harder. Bloody hell, what was he doing?

"Y-yes, yes he is.", I tried to say firmly. Well, at least he was the one I could go on a date with.

"Oh, Weasley. You are a terrible liar.", he said with his grave voice, that mischievous smile starting to form on his lips. "The kind of one that never bluffs, and loses the bet."

Was he kidding me? What did he mean?

"What you wanna bet on?"

"That you'll hate your date tomorrow."

"Deal.", I said impulsively.

I was just irritated 'cause I wasn't understanding what the hell he was doing! He was very clear about we **not** dating. Why was he saying all that?

But that mischievous smile got me hypnotized; I wasn't thinking straight, anyway.

He leaned over, kissed me lightly on the lips, and disappeared after taking the right corridor.

For Merlin, what have I just done?


	10. The pressure and the exclusiveness

So I tried replying the reviews using private messaging, but I don't know if I succeeded, haha! Please let me know if you got your reply, or if I'm doing it wrong, haha!

This is **TRULY M rated** , so, you know, I told you so.

Chapter song - "Haunted", by Beyoncé

 **And please try to leave me a review: it is veryy important to me to know your opinion on the story! Thanks :)**

Disclaimer: nothing in here belongs to me, it all came from the wonderful mind of J.K Rolling.

* * *

 _"It's what you do, it's what you see_

 _I know if I'm haunting you, you must be haunting me_

 _My haunted lungs, ghosts in the sheets_

 _I know if I'm haunting you, you must be haunting me_

 _My wicked tongue, where will it be?_

 _I know if I'm on to you, you must be onto me_

 _You want me?_

 _I walk down the hallway_

 _You're lucky, the bedroom's my runway_

 _I'm pinned to the doorway_

 _Kiss, bite, foreplay_

 _ **Haunted** "_

* * *

I was absolutely irritated. Here I was, with this great boy, who took me to this great pub, ordered some great lunch, and was actually talking about himself and asking questions about me.

This is the guy I should be focused on.

He is the one I should be obsessed with.

But all I could think about was last night.

That mischievous smile.

His words.

His lips on mine.

Oh, why did he had to show up?

"So, what about you? Any favorite class?"

I shook my head, trying to think straight. I was going to be present in the moment.

I **had** to.

I was going to enjoy this date.

"I guess not. I just really like them all.", I said shrugging.

"Am I boring you?", he asked, in a good humored way.

"Why'd you think that?"

"You seem really away."

I shook my head as I said sorry. Was it that clear?

"Can I ask you something, Rose?", I nodded, so he continued, "Is something going on between you and Malfoy?"

Wait.

What?

How did he know that?

MERLIN HELP ME, DID THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOW THAT?

'CAUSE IF THEY KNEW, I MIGHT BE HAVING A PANIC ATTACK.

My heart started beating too fast, and I felt my cheeks burning. I must be as red as an actual rose.

"Why are you saying this?", was the only think I managed to say, and I still think it was pretty smooth, for the ABSOLUTE CHAOS that was going on inside.

"My friend is a prefect, and he said you did a lot of patrols together. More than usual."

OH MY MERLIN WERE PEOPLE **NOTICING**?

WERE THEY **SUSPECTING**?

I was just too nervous. I had to breath in a few times before saying:

"No, it was nothing. I just had to change it for personal reasons, and it just happened to be a coincidence. That's all."

I was actually trying to convince myself too. I thought we had nothing going on, since the day he said we couldn't date. But what about yesterday?

He smiled as he said "Oh, I see", but I don't know if he bought it. Everyone always said I was a terrible liar.

Oh Merlin, please don't let this be public.

For everything on earth.

Please, please, please. Amen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I didn't pay much attention to the rest of the afternoon. My mind was too terrified with the thought of everyone suspecting, and I would always blush at random moments, just for imagining what people were saying.

And when I tried to calm down, all I could think of was his voice, or his kiss.

This was happening to be a terrible date.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was under the cloak (finally Draco Malfoy was able to actually do something for me!), when I spotted her. Her and that Broughton guy. Apparently, he was accompanying her to her tower.

Nice gesture, Broughton. Too bad it won't take you too far.

From the distance, I could see them talking.

He said something, kind of uncomfortable, and she blushed.

There was this hilarious moment when he made a move to kiss her, gave up in the middle of the way when he saw her face, and turned it into an ultra clumsy hug.

I was trying very hard to not laugh out loud, because that was just absolutely stupid.

After that, she hurried to the stairs.

I went back to my common room, to write her a note.

I've won a bet.

Now I collect my prize.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was at the dorms, squeezing my pillow, to let out the frustration and the rage. This date was supposed to be perfect! It was my chance of proving that I was over him!

But who was I kidding? During the whole day, all I could think about was him, with this cute Broughton right in front of me!

It has been a disaster.

Not only did he noticed I was away, but what was that awkward moment at the end? It was just **so** embarrassing! He standing there, not knowing if it was appropriate to make a move or not!

Oh, Merlin, I just hated it.

And I lost the bet.

What would he ask for?

For a moment I considered avoiding him, to not let him see that I hated the date and that I lost the bet. After all, the moment he saw me, he'd know.

But who was I trying to fool?

After all this time away from him, I'd run in his direction as soon as possible. Specially now, when he was the one who showed up and kissed me again..

I hated when he gave me hope.

That was the moment an owl came through the window and left me a note.

 _"Meet me in the seventh floor, right next to the ballet dancing trolls tapestry. At 23:00. And do not be late again, I have a prize to collect."_

It was pathetic, silly, and reckless, but everything in my body told me to go.

And what's even worse: I was looking forward to it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was there on time. And he was standing next to the tapestry. Arms crossed, leaned against the wall, staring at the ground.

Absolutely gorgeous.

As I walked in his direction, I couldn't help but wonder what was it that kept pushing me towards him.

I knew it was wrong, I knew we had no future. Maybe I even knew he didn't had feelings for me.

So why was I just ignoring all that stuff?

Why was I irrevocably hypnotized by him?

The moment he saw me, that smile started forming on his lips.

That heavy, dark, mischievous smile.

And I realized I wasn't being pushed in his direction.

I was being pulled.

"So you actually came. Congratulations, Weasley, you know how to lose a bet."

"So what do I have to do?", I asked quickly, before that smile took all my sanity.

"It's very simple, actually. All I need you to do is tell the truth."

I didn't understand.

"What truth you want me to say?"

"That you're mine."

My heart started beating too fast, and I felt my cheeks burning.

And I don't know why, since being his was always natural to me. I fancy him ever since I can remember.

So why was I so nervous?

"Come on. You know it's not that hard.", he said, getting close. "You had a great opportunity to date another guy. But you still choose to meet me here. This can only mean one thing. I just want you to say it. Out loud."

He started getting too close, and his perfect smell made me a little bit dizzy. My heart was beating faster than ever, increasingly as he came nearer.

Merlin, what was happening?

I just closed my eyes, trying to focus, and let it out:

"I'm yours."

He then suddenly grabbed me by my waist, stronger and quicker than ever, and kissed me harder than all nights before.

My heart continued to beat fast, and I kissed him back, my hands altering from his neck to his shoulders.

He leaned me against the wall, and I felt a doorknob behind me. He opened it with what I can only assume was a silent spell, because I didn't feel his hands leaving my body.

Once inside, I heard the door locking, and he pushed me to the wall again.

I was so drunk by his smell that I didn't notice I was almost out of my clothes. And he had only his trousers on.

When did he do all that?

He suddenly took me in his arms, and laid me on the bed.

WAS THERE A BED? WHAT KIND OF CLASSROOM WAS THIS?

I didn't spend much time on that thought, though, because I saw he was completely naked, kissing my neck.

MERLIN, WHERE ARE ALL THE CLOTHES GOING TO?

He then took of my bra, and I freezed.

That was the moment I realized this was actually happening.

He noticed my nervousness, 'cause he stopped, looked me in the eyes and said:

"Why are you blushing this hard?"

That smile on his face started getting me hypnotized again, as he leaned closer to my ear to whisper:

" Why you blushing this hard, _Weasley_?", there was something in the tone he used in my name. The kind of one that gave me pleasure.

"There's no need to.", he continued whispering, "Your body is wonderful. The kind of one I'd like to explore."

He then leaned back, taking off my last piece of clothe, with his head between my legs.

I moaned a little when he… Well, when he kissed me, you know, _there_.

I could only assume it was a kiss.

And it was incredible.

He then made something with his tongue that sent a wave of pleasure through my whole body.

And then I moaned a little more.

He rose up and looked at me, that smile in his face bigger and more mischievous than ever.

He was suddenly back to my ears, whispering:

"Say it again. Tell me the truth."

"I'm yours.", I said automatically, without even thinking.

And then, when he was finally in, I didn't feel pain, not exactly.

I felt this pressure, this weird sensation down there of an entrance, a presence.

And the pressure.

I didn't know if it was a natural pressure, or if it was just another effect of being with him.

It was just a heavy, strong pressure.

He then started moving inside, as he kissed my neck and my ear.

The pleasure I felt turned everything into a blur, and I couldn't think of anything else.

I just felt.

And I felt him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was laid in his shoulder, and he was embracing me with both arms. His hair looked incredible in the light of the fireplace.

Yes, there was a fireplace, right next to the bed, and it all just seemed too perfect.

What classroom was this?

"Did it hurt?", he asked making little circles in my shoulder with his thumb.

"Not really, no. I just felt this.. Pressure."

"Oh, great. 'Cause you actually bled a little, so I was worried."

I think I felt it, but I was just too drunk by his smell and his moves to care for any bleeding. I mean, it isn't exactly news to girls, right?

"So,", he continued, "I guess that means you won't be seeing Broughton anymore, hugh?"

We laughed. I blushed before asking:

"So you're saying we're like… Exclusive?"

He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, we're exclusive.", he said, kissing my forehead.

This heat spread through my chest instantly, and I couldn't help but widely smiling.

"Now try to get some sleep. I'm still worried about you and I think you should rest."

I nodded, and closed my eyes.


	11. The invisibility

Sorry for taking so long, guys, I'll try to be faster from now on ;)

Chapter song - "Perfect", by One Direction

 **And please try to leave me a review: it is veryy important to me to know your opinion on the story! Thanks :)**

Disclaimer: nothing in here belongs to me, it all came from the wonderful mind of J.K Rolling.

* * *

 _"Girl, I hope you're sure what you're looking for_

 _'Cause I'm not good at making promises_

 _And if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms_

 _And if you like having secret little rendez-vous_

 _If you like to do the thing you know that we shouldn't do,_

 _Then baby, I'm perfect_

 _I'm perfect for you"_

* * *

I woke up feeling cold. I was still naked under the sheets, the fireplace was off, and he was no longer laid by my side.

I opened my eyes, to see him writing something in a little piece of paper. He had only his trousers on, and he was hot shirtless.

I gave a look around, and noticed the room we were in was exactly like a hotel room. We had a bed, a little table with chairs, a closet, a fireplace.

Why on earth did Hogwarts had a hotel room?

I sat, making a ponytail with my messy hair.

"Good morning.", he said putting the paper in his pocket and sitting by my side.

I realized then I was still naked, and covered my chest with some of the sheets.

He laughed.

"Don't do this, Weasley. You're pretty hot; you should be showing it, not hiding."

I just blushed.

"Now tell me, how do you feel?", he asked holding my hand.

Now that he mentioned it, I felt some kind of cramps. Not like the ones I was used to have. They were stronger, and more steady.

"In pain.", I said frowning my eyebrows.

That was odd! I've always heard it hurt at the moment, not the day after!

"Yeah, that's what I feared. C'mon, let's get you some hot bath."

He stood up, and kneeled next to a white and gold bathtube. Had it always been there? I haven't noticed that before!

With a switch of his wand, he filled the tub with bath foam and hot water, and it smelled like vanilla. It seemed delicious.

I tried to get up, but the cramps got harder when I did, so I just felt back to the bed.

Merlin, was that even **normal**?

"Don't you make efforts like that! Come here, let me help you.", he said taking me with both his arms, and gently putting me inside the bathtub.

The water was hot, and the bubbles made me feel relaxed. It reminded me a little of the prefect's bathroom.

I was beginning to relax when I saw the water getting red. I touched my leg, and felt a lot more dry blood than I've imagined.

Merlin, it has been this much?

Than the tube started to throw out the red water, and refill itself with some new, fresh, perfumed one.

Merlin, I love magic.

He was sat by my side, looking at me.

"So where are we?", I asked.

"You don't know?", he seemed surprised as I shook my head. "Your parents never told you about it?"

Tell me about what?

"This is the room of requirement.", he continued to say. "It transforms itself into anything you need. A bathroom, a storehouse, a garden, etc. In my case, I needed a private bedroom.", he explained, with that mischievous smile.

I was so impressed I didn't know exactly what to say! Hogwarts was just so awesome!

But why on earth mom and dad never told me about it?

Anyway, it was incredible to have a room like that!

He then started caressing my hair, and I almost fell asleep again.

When I was feeling a little better, I got dressed, and this wonderful lunch was put in the table.

This requirement room just keeps giving you things?

"Sit down here and eat. It'll do you good.", he said, sitting down himself.

I was still putting some mashed potato in my plate, when the thought occurred to me.

I didn't drink any potion.

I didn't take any pill!

I did nothing! Not even one single drop of the potion!

I didn't even know where to find it!

OH MY MERLIN WHAT IF I'M PREGNANT RIGHT NOW?

"What's happening? You're getting pale!", he said worried, holding my hand.

OH MERLIN, WHAT WOULD MY DAD DO?

FUCK IT HE WOULD ASK ABOUT THE FATHER!

I DON'T KNOW WHICH OF THE INFORMATIONS WERE THE WORSE!

"Hey?! I'm talking to you! What is going on?", he said loudly, pushing the hand he was holding.

"The potion! I didn't drink it! Oh Merlin, I don't even know where to get it!"

He started laughing. Out loud. Laughing a lot.

HOW ON EARTH WAS HE FINDING IT FUNNY? THIS WAS A HUGE PROBLEM!

"WHY IS EVERYTHING SUCH A JOKE TO YOU?"

I think I was getting red. From irritation or panic? Who knows?

He laughed more until he could finally calm down and say:

"Of course I drank the potion, Weasley. Did you really think I would do this if I hadn't?"

Oh.

Oh, thank Merlin!

I didn't know it worked for boys.

Oh, that was great! So much practical!

I sighed in relief, and he laughed more.

"You're a douche. I was just worried, you know. It's not funny."

"No, you were terrified, and **that** was funny."

I rolled my eyes, he laughed more, and we ate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I've been avoiding Albus. I feel the worst friend in the whole world for that, but I was too afraid! If he had five minutes alone with me, he'd know I was no longer a virgin, and would automatically know who was the one.

Because, let's face; it could never be anyone else.

And because, well.. Al is my best friend and we just have this bizarre connection. He always knew what was on my mind, and now it would be even more obvious!

So I just have to not be alone with him until I find a way of explaining him why was I doing this regardless all the danger.

'Cause let's face it; Scorpius Malfoy was danger. Everything in my mind told me to run as fast as I could.

Maybe that's precisely why my body kept running towards him.

I didn't feel safe. And the worst part?

I liked it.

I liked the way my heart beats desperately when he comes nearer.

I like the way the hair of my neck stands up when he whispers in my ear.

I like this weird sensation we're doing something wrong.

I just like everything about this.

And that's why I've spent the last two saturdays in the room of requirement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was under the cloak, searching for them. I had already checked on everyone but Harry's and Hermione's. It was almost dinner time when I spotted her.

She was only with her brother, and they were laughing at a letter they were reading.

I don't think I ever saw her laughing, not like that.

She looked even more beautiful like that.

I shook my head to get this thought away.

I didn't have the time to admire her right now. Specially because I could do that this weekend.

Well, I knew where all the Weasleys were. And they were safe, in the middle of the main stairs, surrounded by people, waiting for dinner.

But where the hell were the Potters?

I started walking around, checking the corridors. I was getting far away from the Great Hall when I finally saw them.

All three together, away from the crowd, after dawn.

Could they **be** more stupid?

They entered an empty room, so I followed them. The middle one was the first to say;

"So we need to talk."

"Here? You know mom told us not to be isolated or alone!", the girl said. At least one of them was taking the orders seriously.

"I don't want Hugo and Rose to know it. Nor anyone else. I'm very worried."

"Why? Just say it already, Albus! I wanna go to dinner, you know!", the eldest was very impatient, like always.

"Just chill, James, and listen. So, last week, I asked dad to send me the cloak, but he said he couldn't."

"You asked dad the cloak and didn't tell me? I can't believe you, Albus! You're always such a douche! Did you even planned to tell us you had it when it arrived? Why you always so self…"

"Oh, please, James, stop talking for just a second! But why'd you need the cloak, Al?", she said rolling her eyes, making a sign for Albus to continue.

"For the record, of course I would tell you! And I needed the cloak because something very wrong is going on with Rose, and I need to know what it is."

Was this serious? He was planning on _spying_ on her? And I thought **my** family was the nasty one.

"Have you thought about _asking_ her?", Lillian asked, a little astonished.

"Don't you look at me like that, Lillian, you know Rose! I've asked her several times, but she's been avoiding me. I'm really worried."

Oh, mate, you have no ideia.

"So you brought us here, prived us from dinner, just to talk about you and Rose? Seriously?", James asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, I was just answering Lil's question! Anyway, dad told me he couldn't sent me it because he was using it, a lot, for work. You know how mom has been worried about him and uncle Ron, because of all that corruption scandal they are fighting. It's been years since he used the cloak for something other than scaring us around the house. I'm worried they might be fighting something way more powerful than them."

Oh, mate, you clearly have no idea.

"But what exactly do you think it's going on?", James seemed concentrated now.

"I think they're being chased. Not just at the ministry, but at home, in the streets. I'm afraid they're planning to kill them."

They were silent for a moment. Lillian was the one to resume the talking:

"I wish I could tell everything's alright, but this is the greatest case of corruption in decades. It's the first time the name of Lucius Malfoy is back in the papers since our parents were teenagers."

The mention of his name made me a little sick. I leaned back on the wall.

"Oh, don't even get me started on that. I bet his son is covering everything up to him. He was the traitor, remember? Those Malfoy make me sick. All of them."

The feeling's mutual, Potter. I couldn't help rolling my eyes. Were they always this stupid? Or their parents never told them anything?

Maybe it's both.

I'd like to believe that.

"Yeah, they're repulsive.", said the eldest making a face.

Well, I'm fucking your cousin. That's enough revenge for all the nonsense you're saying.

I couldn't stand there, protecting them while they talked like that. Luckily enough, they left the room right after the girl said she'd write to their mother.

I went straight to my dorm.

I didn't feel hungry at all.


	12. The conquers

I'm **so so so** very much sorry for taking this long! I've just been through this bad writing phase, I've been feeling kinda blue about my storys. But, hey, let's keep trying, right? So here it is, and I really hope you guys like it!

Chapter song - "I put a spell on you", by Annie Lenox

 **And please try to leave me a review: it is veryy important to me to know your opinion on the story! Thanks :)**

Disclaimer: nothing in here belongs to me, it all came from the wonderful mind of J.K Rolling.

* * *

 _"I put a spell on you_

 _Because you're mine_

 _I can't stand it 'cause you put me down_

 _You know I love you anyhow_

 _And don't care if you don't want me_

 _I'm yours right now_

 _I put a spell on you_

 _Because you're mine"_

* * *

It was saturday again, and something was wrong, 'cause I was thinking about her all day long. And I didn't feel like I had any power over those thoughts. She just popped into my head, with that sweet blushing face, smiling.

So I just headed to the room, to wait for her there. But when I opened the door, the fireplace was already lit, and she stood in front of it.

She was wearing some kind of lingerie. It was a pink, lacy, **tiny** silk dress.

I had to breath in twice.

"What? You didn't like it?", she asked blushing, trying to stretch it to cover herself better.

Oh, please, Weasley. You can't be **this** naïve. Not anymore.

I took her by her waist, and that vanilla scent got quickly into my head.

"I liked it more than I should."

I kissed her deeply, and was very pleased when she awakened once again. She suddenly jumped, crossing her legs behind my back, and I caught her by her butt.

She had no pantys on, and I almost lost control.

I threw her on the bed, laid on top, and started playing inside her with my finger. Sometimes just one, sometimes two.

And I was having **a lot** of fun. She gasped, moaned, and let out little adorable noises.

I couldn't get my eyes off of her.

So beautiful.

So soft.

So sweet.

Then I started kissing her neck, while still playing. She enjoyed that so much that she took her wand (out of nowhere!) and, whispering some weird spell, took off all my clothes.

I couldn't help laughing a little. Has she been _studying_ these stuff?

"I'm all yours", she whispered in my ear while I kissed her neck, and I just lost it.

I thrusted inside her, and was automatically took my this wide pleasure. She scratched my back, and I went faster, harder.

She moaned louder.

I went crazy.

So wet.

So hot.

So tiny.

So mine.

Addictive.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I opened up my eyes at the first sight of light. I usually wake up at dawn, and usually hate it.

She was wrapped in my arms, deep asleep. And she was beautiful. She suddenly smiled, murmured something meaningless, and giggled.

Absolutely adorable, even in her dreams.

Wait a second, am I watching her sleep?

What kind of completly in love goof does that? Could I actually be falling for her?

No, I don't think that would be possible. I must be just… Enjoying the conquer.

My sweet, adorable, addictive conquer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I woke up to the sound of music. A strong melody, and a firm, deep voice. Reminded me of that singer mom liked so much. John something.

" _I put a spell on you, because you're mine_ "

Wait a second, this is a muggle song!

" _You better stop the things you do. I'll tell you, I ain't lying_ "

I opened my eyes to see him, already dressed, playing the piano.

He was so handsome! And his voice was so beautiful!

Did he have anything on him that wasn't perfect?

I just enjoyed his performance, dazzled. His messy blond hair still looked elegant, even if he had just woken up, and it shinned beautifully in the light that entered through the window.

Oh, Merlin, how much in love can I be?

Once he was done with the song, he gave me a "good morning", smiling.

"That's a muggle song."

He just nodded.

"How come a 'great', traditional, pureblood Malfoy knows a muggle song?"

"My mother taught me.", he explained shrugging.

"Is you mother muggle?'Cause **that** would be a real plot twist!"

"No, she was a pureblood too, as you can imagine. But she was a hufflepuff, so it's _potato_ , potato."

I would laugh at the joke in the end, if he hasn't said "was".

"I'm sorry she's gone.", I said as nicely as I could.

His face suddenly gained this darker appearance. He had always looked taciturn, but now there was something even more darker. Like a grey, heavy tone of sadness.

"Me too."

I didn't think it was a good idea asking more about it. So I tried to change focus.

"I didn't know you played."

"All Malfoys must master music.", he said theatrical, maybe impersonating someone. Either his father or his grandfather, I didn't wanna know. "But I like it, though."

"Me too.", I said smiling.

Whenever I had these little, extremely rare moments when he shared an intimate information, I couldn't help but smiling.

It was like I was finally conquering him, for a change.

It didn't last long, though.

He was quickly in bed again, conquering me.

And honestly, I couldn't tell which one felt better.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Albus and I are weird. He noticed I'm avoiding him, and I think he's really upset about it.  
I was planning on talking to him today, but it seems now that he is the one avoiding me. We barely spoke to each other during breakfast, 'cause he was so obviously eager to talk to Roxanne about quidditch, and not pay attention to me.  
And I feel terrible. First of all, for being the one who started this distance.  
And second, because he was _accepting_ it. It may seem narcissistic, but deep down I think I wanted him to come and confront me, to just care, you know?  
And now we're in potions class and I'm by myself, because he went straight to the front of the classroom, and sat with that Stinson veela.  
I mean, _seriously_? He had to sit with **her**?  
I looked around, and saw that I was the only one without a pair. Well, it wasn't exactly bad, actually. If anyone sat here, but Albus, I'd be really uncomfortable and shy. Maybe it's for the best.

"Oh, mr. Malfoy, why are you this late? We have already started!"

I looked to the doors, and he stood there, folding something and putting it in his bag.  
He looked handsome, as always, and my heart was already bouncing in my chest.

"I am very sorry, professor. The prefect duties got me stuck."

Prefects duty? We had something to do today? For Merlin, why am I not getting the memorandos?

"Oh, ok then. Just go and get a sit, we have work to do."

His eyes met mine, and the twist in his mouth was almost invisible. I don't think anyone but me would be able to see it.

"We had something to do today? The prefects, I mean.", I asked while he seated next to me and placed his wand next to the cauldron.

"Good morning to you too, Weasley."

Bloody hell, I'm blushing. I didn't mean to be rude!

"I'm sorry. I was just worried."

He laughed a little.

"There's nothing to worry. It was just an excuse."

"Oh."

He started writing down the instructions from the board, and his perfect smell didn't let me take my eyes off him.

"You're going to watch me, or you're going to measure the unicorn powder?", he said with his grave, cold voice, without stopping the writing.

Well, that was uncalled for.  
I frowned my eyebrows and grabbed the powder, irritated. He then ripped off a little piece of his notebook and placed it on my hand, under the desk.  
It read "Come on, you're making it too obvious. Your cousin is looking at us."  
I rose my head to find Albus staring at me, while that Stinson said something to him.  
I bet it had nothing to do with potions.

"It's not my fault your girlfriend is telling him things."

He suppressed a laugh, and that invisible twist in his mouth was back.  
He burned the little note he wrote me.

"So, you got the powder?", he asked finally stopping the writing.

I just kept looking at him.  
Was he going to be this douche during the whole class?

"Nevermind, I'll get it myself", he said still cold, grabbing the powder next to me.

Yes. Yes he would.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The common room was oddly empty. So I got this great seat on a fluffy armchair right next to the fireplace, which was an absolute rarity.  
You see, the worst thing about Slytherin is the dungeons. It is always too cold, so a seat next to the fireplace is almost impossible to get.  
I was writing the reports my father wanted, when she sat in the chair right in front of me.  
The main colours of our common room are black, grey, and a very dark green. And we have no windows. Down here, the light of the fireplace only makes everything more heavy. Including her expression.

"We need to talk."

"About what, Stinson?"

"About that poor little girl."

I folded the letter and put it in my pocket.

"Who you talking about?"

She smiled, shaking her head in disapprovement.

"Look, Malfoy, I know you don't want people to know it. I really get it. But you have to explain to her that she just makes everything too obvious."

Yeah, tell me about it.

"What is your point, Stinson?"

"My point is she is lost. She is just mad about you and you're _playing_ with her, like a toy. Don't you have no shame?"

"No. There is nothing going on between us. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

She sighed.

"I know this is going on for a while, Malfoy. The only thing I've been asking myself is why you're insisting upon it. You already got what you wanted."

"And what would that be?"

"Power over her."

I felt this rage started forming inside. She couldn't possibly know that by her own.

"What did he tell you?"

She just looked at me, reluctant.

"What did Potter tell you?", I asked again, almost spitting his nasty name.  
"He just told me the truth, Scorpius. The things he knew."

How dared he? It was nothing of his business! It was just pure gossip!

I breathed in a couple times, trying to calm down. As much as Potter was an idiot, Ariana had nothing to do with it.

"So what you want?"

"I want to warn you.", she said leaning over and touching my shoulder, " I like to think of you as my friend, and there are some things you may not know."  
I looked at her, softer this time. Her light green eyes were fixed on mine, and they had a sweet look. I tried to reply it with mine; I didn't know she thought about me like that.

"What is it I don't know?"

"Some girls don't ever recover from turning into dolls."


	13. The realization part 1

I'm sorry we won't get to see Scorpius POV in this chapter, but I promise next one he's showing up, and it'll be worth the waiting, you'll see!

Chapter song - "Walk away", by Christina Aguilera (please hear this one, it's such a masterpiece!)

 **And please try to leave me a review: it is veryy important to me to know your opinion on the story! Thanks :)**

Disclaimer: nothing in here belongs to me, it all came from the wonderful mind of J.K Rolling.

* * *

 _"I was naïve, your love was like candy; artificially sweet, I was deceived by the wrapping_

 _Got caught in your web, and I leraned how to bleed. I was prey in your bed, and devoured completely_

 _I should've known that I was used for amusement; couldn't see through the smoke, it was all an illusion_

 _Now I've been licking my wounds, but the venom seems deeper; we both can seduce, but darling, you hold me prisioner_

 _I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiending for a cure_

 _Every step I take leads to one mistake_

 _Getting nothing in return, what did I do to deserve the pain of this slow burn?_

 _And everywhere I turn_

 _I keep going right back to one thing that I need to get away from"_

* * *

The very next day, I was still upset about potions class. I mean, I know we couldn't officially date and let people know about us, but, still... There was no need for him to treat me so cold like that.  
Sometimes, he has a tone in his voice that convinces me he doesn't like me at all. It's something too impersonal, too cold, too distant. Whether he is just irritated with something or in front of other people, it's like we're not even acquainted.  
Anyway, I was trying not to think about it during lunch, but he was sat right in my field of view. Besides, I was alone and had nothing better to do but eat and ignore that Daily Prophet today's edition in front of me at gryffindor's table. I could see uncle Harry right in the middle of the front page, talking to a bunch of journalists that struggled to get closer, as he breathed in and tried to calm them down.

That was sick.

It was precisely why I promise myself three years ago that I wouldn't read any paper, nor magazines. Back when my parents almost got divorced, there were always someone writing about them cheating on each other, stealing each other's half of their "fortune" (oh, Merlin, if only!), planning to stop each other from seeing me and Hugo… All kinds of stuff. I would cry almost everyday, after reading all those lies and having to get through the day as every eyes were on me, and every gossip about me and Hugo moving to a different country, and some mean person or two coming to mock us, asking how were things at home. That was simply traumatizing. Not to mention what they said about uncle Harry and Al and everyone else. It was just cruel how they'd manipulate information and try to sell any story that sounded good enough.

And here I am now, plate already empty, without anyone to talk to (all the cousins were doing Merlin knows what at Merlin knows where- where were they, after all?), nothing to read but a bunch of filthy journal sheets, and this passion for a confusing bloke burning inside my chest.

He was barely eating, and he looked tired, as he was writing something in a piece of paper. A letter, maybe? I don't know, he's been writing a lot lately, and, for all know (which is ridiculously not much), it could be anything.  
He suddenly looked up, and met my gaze. He held it in a weird way. I think he was trying to tell me something. But maybe it was just wishful thinking. A trick my mind played on me whenever I wanted to feel that he has an emotional connection with me.  
But I bet he didn't.  
Thing is: how can you sleep with somebody every weekend without creating this kind of bond? At least **I** was completely in love with him, that was undeniable.  
But I couldn't even tell if he was looking at me with a certain purpose. For Merlin, I couldn't even be sure if he _liked_ me or not!  
How does this even happen?  
How do you fall in love with someone you know almost nothing about?  
How was I standing this kind of uneven relation?  
How could I lock myself with him in a room every weekend and accept him pretending he doesn't know me the rest of the week?  
Worst of all: why wasn't I eagering to get away from it? Why all I wanted to do right now was go to the slytherin table and caress his gorgeous silver hair?  
Ugh, Merlin, what have gotten myself into?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I was leaving the great hall, when someone grabbed my hand. I looked back, and it was Albus. He had this serious expression when he said:

"Can we talk? You have a free schedule right after lunch, right?", I nodded, so he continued, "Yeah, me too. Come, let's go."

We walked in silence, until we found this empty room in the third floor. It had a lot of dust, and nothing in it besides a single chair and a locked trapdoor. It must have been decades since it has been used last.

He locked the door, and turned, to stare me right in the eyes:

"I know why you've been avoiding me. And I couldn't be more hurt. I thought we were best friends. I thought it may take more than you having sex to tear us apart."

Wow, that was rude.

"There's no need for you to talk like that, Albus."

"And there is no need for you to run away from me, like **I** was being the one to hurt you, and not him. For Merlin, Rose, why did you took this distance? You always said I was your only friend, all you got, and then suddenly, just for a few nights of sex, you ditch me like that?"

I slapped him in the arm, hard, 'cause I was too angry, but still didn't have the courage to do it in his face.

"You're offending me. It has nothing to do with ditching you for 'sex'!Merlin, how can you say that? It's like you don't know me at all!"

I couldn't help but dropping a few tears. Albus never treated me like that! What was _going on_?

"Oh, yeah?", he said loudly, rubbing his arm where I slapped, "Maybe I don't know you anymore, Rose! I never thought you'd take this distance from me, and slap me! For Merlin, what is wrong with you?"

"No! What is wrong _with you_! Why are you treating me like that? Why're you saying this stuff?"

"BECAUSE IT'S THE TRUTH! You got away from someone who actually cares about you, to tie yourself up to someone who only wants to FUCK YOU!"

I bursted into tears, and couldn't control my emotions anymore. I was sobbing hard, and he suddenly realized what he's said, changing his expression.

"Rose? Rose, I'm sorry, calm down.", he said softer, trying to take my hand again, but I pulled it away from him.

"That's, that's exactly why… Why I didn't t t wantt…", I was having a hard time trying to speak clearly with all the crying, "Didn't want to t-tell you! I was afraid you'd-d t-treat m-me like that that!"

He sighed, and was silent for a moment.

"Rose, you need to hear it, I'm sorry. If none else has the courage to tell you that, I have. He doesn't care for you, that is clear. I can't watch you do this to yourself."

"You still don't need to be a douche about it.", I said still crying, heading to the door, and opening it, "Glad-d to-o know you think-k so-o little of m-me".

I left the room, and went straight to the dorm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So you really don't wanna tell me what happened between you and Al?", my brother asked for the third time, caressing my hair, while I was leaned on his shoulder, in the common room.

I just shook my head. It hurt too much. I already felt this ache in my chest because of all the confusion I was living. I didn't need my best and only friend to rub it on my face in the worst "I told you so" manner. I had finally managed to stop crying and calm down so I could just simply tell Hugo that "Albus and I argued". I was not in condition to tell him the whole story. Besides, if I did that, I'd have to tel himl **a lot** more than our fight.

And I was avoinding at all costs that this would get to my father. Telling Hugo was the most risked choice I had.

"Would it help if I talked about my problems?", he asked nicely, turning to face me.

I nodded, I could use some distraction.

"I don't think Carol wants to date anymore."

That was a surprise! She seemed really into him!

"Why'd you think that?"

"I don't know", he shrugged. "She always seems away, I guess. She's started kissing me differently, in a bad way. Then she's not answering my notes anymore. Last Hogsmeade saturday she said she was busy studying, but I saw her with her friends at Three Broomsticks."

I leaned forward, to try to look at him in the eyes. He was staring at the ground, and he looked really hurt.

"You really like her, don't you?"

He nodded, a sad smile forming on his face.

Who knew Hugo would actually fall for someone! The boy who was always using his quidditch/part-of-the-Weasley-family fame to seduce as much girls as possible!

"You have to talk to her. Set things straight, you know?"

"How can I do that if she keeps avoiding me?", he asked with his voice a little choked, as if trying his best not to cry.

Awn, I think my heart broke for one moment. I never saw my little brother like that!

"I know what you mean."

And I really did. I wasn't exactly succeeding in my romance too, if you can call it that.

We were silent for a moment, just standing by each other. Exactly like we used to when mom and dad almost got divorced.

"I know I'm not a perfect sister, I'm sorry for that. But I'll stand by you, no matter what, ok?"

"Me too. And don't worry about Al. If I'm your brother, he's your twin. You'll be ok."

We smiled, and that was the moment Albus entered the room, approaching us.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go to bed. Sleep tight!", Hugo said, rushing to the stairs, and vanishing into the boy's dorm direction.

I guess being smooth wasn't in Hermione and Ronald DNAs.

"Rose, can we talk?", he asked anxious.

I didn't know if it was a good idea. I was afraid he would treat me harshly again.

"Are you going to explode again?", I asked, putting up my walls.

"Of course not.", he said rubbing his eyes under his glasses, "I want to apologize. Of course I don't think so little of you! Of course you wouldn't trade your friends for a romance! Of course I was being too hard on you! For Merlin, how could I speak to you like that? I'm very sorry, Rose, truly. I guess I was just… Desperate with your distance."

All my walls went down, and I was beginning to get emotional. I mean, that was all I wanted to hear.

"It's ok. I'm sorry too, Al, really. I shouldn't have kept this distance! You are my best friend in the whole world! I was just too afraid because.. Well, because you are right."

We just stared at each other for a few moments, exchanging informations with our eyes.

"So why don't you end everything?", he asked, looking tired.

"Not only because I don't want to.. It's because… Well, I'm just lost! He keeps giving me misleads signs! At one moment, I'm sure he doesn't care. At the other, he is all sweet and caring! I'm really confused!", I let it out, tears already forming in my eyes.

"Hey, hey, stop. Come here, Rosie", he said holding me, tight. I just held him back, and for the first time in many weeks, I felt _safe_. I felt like _home_. He was talking with the sweetest voice he got, "If you're this confused, doesn't it mean you should end it anyway? Or at least try to talk to him? As much as I hate him, you haven't asked, have you?"

I shook my head. How could I possibly ask him?

Would he even answer me?

"I don't think he would give me a clear answer. Maybe he would only lead me to more confusion."

I haven't been this honest in a long time. With Al, I was free to speak my mind. How could I ever forget how good this felt?

"I know what you mean.", he said finally letting go of the hug, and wiping the tears off my face.

"I just wanted the truth. To be sure, you know?", I said, letting everything out, including the tears and my most desperate wishes for the past days. To know him. To hear him talk about himself. To be confident and sure about what the hell were we doing.

"I think I can help you with that."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I got mail. And it was absolutely weird, 'cause we only receive it at wednesdays. It was a package, simply. Wrapped in a brown paper, with strings. Nothing much, maybe it was the books I asked mom to send.  
Anyway, I was trying to concentrate in anything that wasn't him. But it was almost impossible with his constants looks at gryffindor's table. And I still didn't know what it meant. He didn't look irritated, or anything like that. He just stared. And as always, smooth, impossible to read any expression, impossible to infer a single thought.  
Oh, Merlin, why?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The classes were over, and we were all heading to gryffindor tower. All of us. Hugo, Al, James, Lily, Roxanne, Fred, Louis, and I. It was almost a squad, and we were laughing out loud of a joke Hugo told. We were passing through a courtyard in the sixth floor, when he suddenly appeared, right in front of us.

"Hey, girl Weasley, could I talk to you for a minute?"  
Everyone was shocked, not understanding why on earth a Malfoy was willing to talk to me. I looked to Al, immediately, 'cause I didn't know what to do.  
For Merlin, cheeks, you better not be blushing!

"We are kind of in a hurry, Malfoy. Can't you do this any other time?", Al asked, a lot more roughly than I'd like.

"Not actually, no. It's urgent. Prefects stuff, Potter, you should know."

There was this heavy tension in the air, they both stared at each other, and I was pretty sure it was rage they had in their expressions. Oh Merlin, this is just so embarrassing! **ALL** my family is watching! I have to do something!

"Actually, Al, you go ahead. I'll catch you guys up in the common room."

Al finally looked at me, and changed his expression. A kind of worry only I would be able to recognize.

"You sure, Rosie?", I nodded, "I'll be waiting for you.", he said, making sure I'd see it in his eyes that meant he would watch over me.

He then left, taking everyone else with him. Roxanne and Hugo looked back a couple times, talking something to each other. Now I was definitely blushing, and thinking what bloody excuse I'd use when they asked me about it.

"Great, now all of my family is suspecting.", I let out frustrated, rolling my eyes.

"No, they're not. And anyway, I just want to talk to you for a second. You'll be back to them in no time."

I looked up to him, trying not to be dazzled by his shining hair in the snow that started falling around.

"What is this package?"

"Something my mom sent me. Why?"

He frowned his eyebrows, and asked:

"Is your address written in there? Correctly?", I nodded, so he continued, "Shit. Give me it. Now."

"No, it's my mom's books. Why'd you want it?"

"It's not you mother's anything, Weasley, give me it! Now!"

I grabbed the package harder, ready to say 'no' again, but he pulled his wand, and _accio-ed_ it. I was shocked with his rudeness, but it wouldn't last long, 'cause while still in the air, the package opened up by itself, and a black, thick smoke came out of it.

It floated in the air for a second, and then it came right in my direction. I froze for a moment, frightened. WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT?

When I finally got to grab my wand, he was already in front of me, shouting a _protego_ spell.

I took the chance his spell gave me, and shouted a a _finite incantatem_ through the _protego_ shield. The smoke cleared for a second, but it went black again and thicker in no time.

"Fuck it, get down!", he shouted back at me, and when I did it, he shook his wand, with a spell I didn't know. It hit the smoke right in the middle of it, and it dissolved itself into smaller smokes, which went away and disappeared into the sky.

He then took me by the hand, and led me to an empty classroom nearby.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Are you insane?", he shouted, as soon as he locked the door.

I think I was a little bit in shock, because I just stared at him, not knowing exactly what to say. I mean, why on earth was he shouting?

"I'm talking to you, Weasley!"

Something about he shouting my last name made my eyes full with tears.

"Why are you shouting? Why are you so aggressive?", I said trying not to cry.

He sighed, and passed his fingers through his hair. He looked at me more gentle, more focused.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. But seriously, how can you be so distracted? Don't you know you should take extra care during these days?"

'These days'? What did he mean by that?

"What? What you talking about?"

He opened his mouth, surprised, and rose his eyebrows.

"You kidding, right?"

He just stared me for a moment, shocked. For Merlin, what is it?

"Don't you read the papers?", he asked almost shouting again, "Don't you know about the corruption scandal at the ministry? Don't you know the auror's department's been filled with undercovered criminals? Don't you know it was YOUR father who put them in jail? Your mother who sentenced them? You seriously don't know that there's been happening retaliations?"

Yes, of course I knew that, I wasn't stupid! Despite not reading the daily profet, I knew when something was wrong. My parents tell me stuff! But I still didn't know why I should be the one being carefull, and not my dad! I think he realized my still confused face, 'cause he sighed and said with his grave voice:

"They're coming after you. They're using you to get to you father. If they hit you, they've hit him.

Oh Merlin!

I just stood there, quiet for a moment, because I couldn't believe it! Hurting his kids? Me and Hugo? What about Al? What about Lily, and James, and everyone? Were we all in danger? Of course we were, uncle Harry was the head of department! We were all in great risk! For Merlin, how could they be so low?

"I didn't realize that.", I said almost whispering. Still worried about everyone, and a little embarrassed for not thinking about it before.

"Of course you didn't. That's why you carry around mysterious packages along with the whole Potter-Weasley _squad_!", he said waving his arms, with a really rough tone.

I'm not a idiot, does he know that? 'Cause he's treating me like one! He knows nothing about being a Weasley!

"Stop treating me like a moron!", I let out, irritated.

"Then stop acting like one! Start being more aware!", his tone was rougher than ever.

His words were hurting me. Why was he that altered? Why did he care so much? He didn't even gave me good mornings!

"Yeah? Why? Why would you care for my safety? Why would you care if something happened to me?"

His eyes fixed on mine, and I saw something there change. Something I can't quite identify.

"You're definitely kidding right now."

He suddenly got too close to me, and his smell took me out of this world for just a second. I felt my heart start beating a little more faster.

WHY WAS I SUDDENLY LIKE THAT IF I'M **THAT** IRRITATED WITH HIM?

We just stared at each other for a moment, his eyes still fixed on mine, still weird. He then pulled me closer. Just like that. One arm strongly on my waist, the other firmly on my hair.

He kissed me urgently. Like the room was on fire and kissing was our only way out.

I melted in his arms, forgetting about everything. The attack, his shouting, all of it. I just let it go, pulling him nearer, hands on his back.  
What on earth was going on? How could I be this _devoted_ to him? How could a single glimpse of his smell freeze me? How could I kiss him this passionately seconds after being hurt by him? Why did I suddenly feel so safe in his arms if for the past weeks he's been nothing but danger?  
When his hands were already inside of my clothes, he suddenly stopped. He took a step back and looked at me. To be honest, he looked a little frightened.  
But why?

"Come, I'll get you to your tower."

Really? That was **all** he had to say?

"Aren't you afraid people will see us together?"

"There are worse things happening right now."

I sighed, frustrated for not understanding anything about this. For not being able to understand anything about us. For the _millionth_ time.

That was the moment I suddenly realized I needed to get out of this relation. 'Cause I kept going right back to the one thing that I need to get away from.


	14. The realization part 2

Chapter song - "Because of you", by Ne-yo

 **And please try to leave me a review: it is veryy important to me to know your opinion on the story! Thanks :)**

Disclaimer: nothing in here belongs to me, it all came from the wonderful mind of J.K Rolling.

* * *

 _"Think of it every second, I can't get nothing done_

 _Only concern is the next time, I'm gonna get me some_

 _Know I should stay away from, 'cause it's no good for me_

 _I tried and tried, but my obsession won't let me leave_

 _And it's all because of you"_

* * *

Breakfast was almost over, when an owl entered the great hall, carrying a package. When it headed to gryffindor's table, I grabbed my wand inside my pocket. It landed right in front of her, and I held it stronger, already aiming and preparing the silent spell in my head.

She touched the package, like it was nothing much. She shook it next to her ear, too close to her head, and my heart skipped a beat. I decided not to let me be taken by this kind of thought. Lately, all I could think about was her. And it made it harder to watch over her and her family, because while taking care of the rest, I wanted to be next to her. And when next to her, it didn't seem close enough. I always wanted to get out of the cloak and hold and kiss her.

What the hell was going on?

She didn't let me concentrate.

I hated it.

She then suddenly looked at me, right at my face. She always seemed to know just the moment I was staring at her. For my surprise, she held the gaze.

Wow, Weasley, congrats, I never thought you'd do that!

She looked a little impatient. Why? I didn't have the time to guess it though, as she stood up, and left.

And I tried to convince myself I wasn't disappointed 'cause she went away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I kept an eye on her all day long, and the package didn't explode or something like that. She just carried it around, carefree. My father warned me that they would start trying to get the sons hurt, so any package was suspicious. Specially one that came in a random day.

Specially one addressed to her.

They all gathered when the classes finished. How could they be so stupid? They literally were walking around Hogwarts's corridors **ALL** together, such an easy target to any bomb-package. Maybe it was just waiting for them to do that!

Oh, great, they are entering a courtyard, not an open and vulnerable space at all.

Merlin, I have to stop this.

I quickly took the cloak off, and put it in my bag while turning around a left corridor to make it look like I came from the opposite direction.

"Hey, girl Weasley, could I talk to you for a minute?", I asked loudly, getting right in front of them.

She looked at me confused for a second, and I forced myself not to smile when she blushed.

For Merlin, what was happening to me?

"We are kind of in a hurry, Malfoy. Can't you do this any other time?", that arse Potter asked, stepping forward, like some kind of a hero.

Oh, please.

"Not actually, no. It's urgent. Prefects stuff, Potter, you should know."

He was such a jerk, he was staring at me, buffing his chest. How could he be this ridiculous? I seriously was thinking about attacking him right now.

"Actually, Al, you go ahead. I'll catch you guys up in the common room.", her sweet voice interrupted my moment of murderer.

"You sure, Rosie?", he asked looking at her, "I'll be waiting for you". Yeah, like you're her father. Get over yourself, Potter.

They finally left, and I was alone with her and the package.

"Great, now all of my family is suspecting.", she said, rolling her eyes.

Adorable.

"No, they're not. And anyway, I just want to talk to you for a second. You'll be back to them in no time. What is this package?"

"Something my mom sent me. Why?"

Her mother? Were they trying to pass as her mother?

"Is your address written in there? Correctly?", I started panicking when she nodded."Shit. Give me it. Now."

If they had her address, something was terribly wrong. I have to destroy it right now and send a letter to my father.

"No, it's my mom's books. Why'd you want it?"

"It's not you mother's anything, Weasley, give me it! Now!"

When she even thought of protesting again, I had already accio-ed it. I had no time to play around, I had to destroy it!

But before I could catch it, the package opened up, and a black smoke came out of it, heading in her direction. That was some pretty dark magic, 'cause I've never heard of it, and I'm a Malfoy!

My absolute first instinct was jumping in front of her, shouting a _protego_. I saw her trying to pull a _finite incantatem_ off, and almost laughed at it.

Dear Weasley, this is some hard stuff. It won't work as simply as that.

And I was right, 'cause her spell didn't get to do much. The smoke was still there, still forcing to get through the _protego_ shield.

There was only one way to stop this thing. And I hated that spell.

"Fuck it, get down!", I shouted, 'cause I would have to break the shield. When she did, I said " _Critirial_ ", aiming right in the middle of the black smoke.

Thanks Merlin it dissolved itself away, and I looked at her. She was frightened, and I couldn't believe how she could risk her life that!

I took her by her hand and headed to an empty classroom. We **had** to talk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Are you insane?", I shouted, as soon as I locked the door.

She just kept looking at me, surprised. For Merlin, is she _testing_ me?

"I'm talking to you, Weasley!"

"Why are you shouting? Why are you so aggressive?", she asked, about to cry.

I sighed. Why was I losing control? It had never happened before!

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. But seriously, how can you be so distracted? Don't you know you should take extra care during these days?"

"What? What you talking about?"

Was she serious?

"You kidding, right? Don't you read the papers? Don't you know about the corruption scandal at the ministry? Don't you know the auror's department's been filled with undercovered criminals? Don't you know it was YOUR father who put them in jail? Your mother who sentenced them? You seriously don't know that there's been happening retaliations?"

She looked at the ground for a moment, maybe thinking. When she looked at me again, she still seemed confused.

"They're coming after you. They're using you to get to you father. If they hit you, they've hit him.", I made it more explicit. Did I really had to?

She widened her almond-shaped eyes, shocked with what I said. Was that really a surprise to her?

"I didn't realize that."

Oh, of course!

"Of course you didn't. That's why you carry around mysterious packages with the whole Potter-Weasley squad!", I said losing control again. How could she be so carefree? Doesn't she know who she is?

"Stop treating me like a moron!", she almost shouted, irritated.

"Then stop acting like one! Start being more aware!", I responded her irritation.

I mean, I was the one doing all the work to protect them! They didn't make it easier, not even a little bit!

"Yeah? Why? Why would you care for my safety? Why would you care if something happened to me?"

She had that whining, delicious voice again.

"You're definitely kidding right now."

How could she be so naïve? How could she actually believe I didn't care for her?

She was all I cared about.

I stared at her beautiful, confused face. She really wasn't understanding?

Wasn't she realizing she had all the control now? That I'd do anything for her?

Wasn't she realizing I couldn't afford losing the only thing I cared about?

I couldn't help it anymore, I grabbed her strongly and kissed her with all the desire I had to refrain this past few days. For every torturous moment I looked at her and couldn't kiss her, I was doing it now.

And nothing on earth felt better.

Her soft hair on my hand, her perfectly curvy waist on the other, her addictive, sugar lips on mine.

And that smell. That sweet, vanilla smell.

I started running my hands through all of her body, because I was too afraid with the thought of losing her. I was instinctively enjoying all of it, like I could lose it any time.

Because actually, I could.

She was too sweet, too naïve.

I could lose the women I love anytime.

 **The women I love.**

Wait, what?

I got away from her, taking a step back. What have I just realized?

I couldn't love her.

I didn't think I was able to fall for anyone.

I **can't** love her.

What the hell am I gonna do?

"Come, I'll get you to your tower.", I said simply, trying to calm down all the fucking mess inside of me.

She seemed disappointed.

"Aren't you afraid people will see us together?", she asked, still with that irresistible whining voice.

"That are worse things happening right now."

Like not being able to get rid of the thought I wanna go to your dorm with you.

Like working for your father. And your legendary uncle.

Like they knowing your address.

Like you being in grave danger.

Or like being a Malfoy who fell in love with a Weasley.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I talked to her. All you need to do is meet her this afternoon, at the library.", Al said casually, during breakfast.

I nodded, even though I wasn't sure I was going to do this.

Truth is: I was afraid to discover the truth.

I was afraid all my fears were confirmed.

I was afraid to not have an excuse anymore. Up until now, I was always convincing myself there were chances he liked me, and that was the perfect excuse to fall into his arms, and not think about anything else.

If I confronted the truth, I might never be around him again.

And that was the thought that caused me the utmost terror.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I hesitated for a moment, at the entry. I was still making up my mind about this. What if I was right? What if I was wrong? What if she didn't know the truth as well? What if she was trying to deceive me, just like him?

I sighed, and remembered how it felt kissing him, sleeping with him. The best thing in the world.

Then the image of him getting away from me in that empty classroom, with no excuse at all for being that cold, filled my mind.

I guessed not knowing hurted more.

So I entered.

It was sunday, and naturally, there were none in the library. As I walked through the corridors, I checked my braid several times, nervous it wasn't pretty enough.

And when I saw her, I knew it would never be enough.

She was sitting there, with that long, blond hair. I almost froze when those green, vivid eyes met mine. She then smiled, and it seemed an honest one.

How could she be so beautiful?

"I'm glad you're here. I have to be honest with you, I didn't think you'd come."

"Why?"

"Because you seem oddly attached to your illusion."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean.", she said, her eyes strongly fixed on mine.

I just stared at her for a moment. I wouldn't believe her this easily.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"I have a lot to say, but I don't think any of it would help.", she said with a condescending smile.

Such a slytherin.

"So why am I here?"

"Because I can do better than tell you the truth.", I raised an eyebrow to her, "I can show it to you."

I just kept looking at her. Partially because I wanted her to continue to talk, partially because she was just too bloody beautiful!

She laughed a little. Was she laughing at me? Do all slytherins find me funny?

"All you need to do is hide behind that shelf over there.", she explained, without even seeming to notice my irritation.

"Isn't that a little dishonest?"

"Do you want to find out the truth or not?"

I sighed, and got up. I stopped right before I reached the shelf, and looked back at her, to ask:

"Why are you helping me?"

She rose her head, to properly look at me, and looked right at my eyes, with a sympathetic smile I've never thought I'd see in her lips, to answer:

"We're girls, Weasley. We're supposed to look after each other. Boys won't often do that."

I didn't know how to react, even though I felt this heat spread through my chest. So I just hid behind the shelf and waited.

A few minutes after, I heard someone walk in, and recognized his grave voice the moment he said:

"Why'd you call me here, Stinson?"

"Just sit down already."

I heard chairs moving, and for a fraction of a second I was jealous of how she just gave him orders, as easily as that.

"We need to talk about the Weasley girl."

"Oh, not this again! What do you want now?"

Wait, _again_? Have they already talked about me? For Merlin, what did they say?

"I want to know the truth, Scorpius. Why are you insisting upon it."

I suppose he was very irritated with that conversation, because he huffed before saying:

"Fine, Stinson. You wanna know why? I like the way I can get her to do anything, I like the way she looks at me, I like this sensation of power I get when I'm next to her, that's why. I just love all of it."

Tears started forming in my eyes, but I held it together. I wanted to hear more. I don't know what happened, but she suddenly laughed. What a bitch! A few minutes ago she was talking about helping me, and now she is laughing?

"I can't believe it! You actually like this girl?", she asked amused, still laughing.

What?

"What? I just told you I just like to manipulate her! Aren't you listening?"

She just bursted into laughter, and I had to breath in several times to keep the tears away, and to not get up and slap them both.

"'I just love all of it'! For Merlin, Malfoy, did you really think I wouldn't get it?"

"Stop it, Stinson, she is just a shag! I'm just messing around! For Merlin, there is nothing to get here, it's just sex!"

That was the moment I couldn't help it anymore. I bursted into tears, stood up and said;

"That's enough for me."

Then I ran to the dorms.


	15. The train and the Manor

Chapter song - "Deception", by Christina Grimmie

 **And please try to leave me a review: it is veryy important to me to know your opinion on the story! Thanks :)**

Disclaimer: nothing in here belongs to me, it all came from the wonderful mind of J.K Rolling.

* * *

 _"I can't take back the bite_

 _This fruit was not meant to me_

 _Deception and vice to the finest I've ever seen_

 _But what I would do?_

 _What I would do to be loved by_

 _By_

 _you?"_

* * *

I don't know what is happening right now. The past two days felt like a blur. I just remember getting to the dorms, lying there, and crying. I felt so much pain! It burned inside of me, making my chest and womb hurt with every sob I gave. I did that all day long, 'till I fell asleep.

The day after, I just remember waking up. I don't know if I dropped a single tear, I don't know what all those people said to me. I just remember nodding, and staring at a blank space. I just remember thinking about nothing, as if the pain had cleared everything out of my mind.

But I do remember packing, and now I'm in the train.

"Rosie?"

What is this noise?

"Rosie?"

Where's it coming from?

"Rose, are you listening?"

I think it's someone's voice.

"Rose, for Merlin! Why are you acting like a zombie?"

I miss Al. Where is he?

"For heavens, Rose, I swear I'm gonna take you to St. Mungus if you don't answer me!"

I blinked twice, trying to escape the blank spot. The image of Albus shaking me appeared.

"Albus! Oh, Albus!", I threw myself into his arms, suddenly awakening from the numbness.

What had happened to me? I seemed like I was out of this world for two days straight!

"Thank Merlin, Rose, I was beginning to think you were insane!", he said really relieved, holding me tight.

"I'm sorry, I just… There was so much pain, I.. I guess I didn't want to feel nothing at all. Not anymore."

"It's ok now, I'm here with you now. Come, let's get out of the corridor, let's find a nice cabin and buy you some chocolate frogs."

I smiled at him, the best smile I could.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I was heading to some empty cabin Al had just entered, when someone held my hand. I wish I hadn't looked back to see who it was.

His gorgeous features, his silver, messy blond hair. And a genuine look of regret on his face.

How could he lie _that_ well?

"I need to talk to you.", his grave voice said, softly, just like all the times he wanted to take advantage from me.

I looked down, to his hand on mine, that sparkly, hot touch.

I made me a little sick.

Then he held it strongly, and the image of him saying those words to Ariana Stinson at the library got more vivid as his touch got harder.

Then the pain started again. One spot of pressure in my chest, the other in my womb.

"Don't you **ever** touch me again.", I said, taking my hand out of his, as fast as I could, almost spitting every word.

He just looked at me, his eyes weird again. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was hurt.

That thought made me laugh. Seriously, he being hurt by me? In what twisted, impossible world?

I have no effect at all on him.

"I need to explain it to you, I-"

"I have nothing to hear from you. I've had enough of your lies, _Malfoy_."

Something in the way I pronounced his name made me want to vomit, so I just turned around, and went to find my cabin with Albus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thanks Merlin I could find an empty cabin and lock myself in it. I don't think I would be able to share it with any other human being. I was insanely angry, frustrated, anxious, like I could just punch anyone that appeared in front of me. That's exactly why I didn't come after her again; she would be with that disgusting cousin of hers, and I didn't even need a reason to punch him in the first place.

But worst of all, I felt miserable.

The look in her eyes, the tone of her voice. The way she called me by my last name.

Wait. It wasn't until now that I realized she'd never called me Scorpius in the first place. So why my last name out of her mouth hurt that bad?

The way she took her hand out of mine, and the devastated face of someone who was so obviously crying and not eating for the past 48 hours.

Have I done all of it?

How could I manage to turn that sweet, naïve, that throw-herself-in-my-arms-just-by-one-touch-of-mine girl into that mess?

How could I manage to **be** this mess?

I sighed, and let out a loud growl as I kicked and punched the cushioned seat of the cabin.

And then, suddenly exhausted, I sat back, face in my hands.

How could I've ruined it that quickly?

I lost her as easily as I won her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I had no sign of her getting off the train. I just saw, as I myself got to the platform, a reunion of countless red haired people next to the exit. They all smiled, and hugged, and kissed. Then they all disapparated together, and I was all alone in the platform, as every student started going away with their parents/family.

It was not before fourty minutes that he passed through the wall, catching his breath, and almost running towards me.

"Do you have a personal goal to always be late?", I said, handing my luggage to him, as he swung his wand and lifted it in the air.

"Are we really going to start the holidays in this mood of yours?", he asked with his tired voice.

He always seemed tired, and today was no exception. He had purple, deep circles under his eyes, and he haven't shaved, or put his hair back. Maybe something was wrong.

"I'm sorry. How are you?", I said more softly. He always got an apology from me because he would often make me feel sorry for him.

"Going crazy. How are you?"

"Same.", and I wasn't lying.

"What happened?", he asked looking at me, worried.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can we go? Everyone else has disappeared already."

"I cannot apparate, forgot?", he said, his voice more tired than ever.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot he keeps track of you apparations. "

We both chuckled, and headed to the ministry, to use a floo fireplace.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I hate using floo powder. It's always so messy and gets you dirty from your toe to your head. So the first thing I did when I got home was showering.

I tried to relax as the hot water covered me, but the warmth of it reminded me of her. Her warm touch, her warm voice, her warm body.

And I couldn't allow myself to think of her during shower, for obvious reasons. Plus, my father was waiting me downstairs, for dinner.

And **he** could be home anytime soon, too. I had no time to goof around.

That's why I quickly finished the shower, and got properly dressed.

I was sitting facing my father, in our ridiculously big dinner table, at our ridiculously big dinner room.

"So how's everything?", I asked, as he would only stare at his empty plate.

"You mean my prison life?", he asked sarcastically.

"No, I mean your plan to get out if it."

"Shh! Have you gone insane? He may hear it!", he said rispid.

I breathed in slowly, 'cause I was never truly sure if my father was being paranoid, or if I was underestimating Lucius's powers.

He suddenly apparated right in front of us, just as if we had drawn him. Maybe I _was_ underestimating his powers.

"What a joy! My grandson is back!"

"Yeah, hi.", I said shrugging.

He shook my right hand, and sat at the tip of the table, his "rightful" place as the "patriarch" of the Malfoy family.

"So how are things at Hogwarts? Not so good, I bet, with that gryffindor as headmaster. I'm afraid they might turn it into a tradition now."

"Believe it or not, she's the less gryffindor-like gryffindor I've ever met."

He raised his eyebrows, as if he doubted that. I just shrugged.

"Do not shrug, Scorpius, it's not elegant. Have you had second thoughts about joining the quidditch team?"

Same old question. Everytime. I had to refrain the impulse of rolling my eyes.

"I'm afraid not. The trainings and the matches are just too _loud_ for me. I prefer the silence of the dungeons.", here was a sentence **this** dark lord would surely appreciate.

" _Of course you do_ , you're a **Malfoy**." he said with his theatrical way.

How could I not bear someone this much?

How could I refrain the urge to curse him after all he's done?

How could I hate a last name so intensely?

How could it still sound better in her despiseful voice than in his prideful one?

"Yeah, unfortunately.", I let it out, in an idiot impulse.

The three of us froze for a second. My father looked at me with something I could only assume was fear mixed with irritation, and Lucius turned his head slowly in my direction. Every inch his neck moved, my muscles were more rigid.

"You must take it back and apologize if you don't want to spend the whole christmas grounded.", he said, with a grave, dark voice, pointing every word.

"I take it back, I'm sorry.", I said, facing my plate.

"You should teach your son some pride and manners, Draco. Look how he seats and speaks! Deplorable."

My father punctured my eyes with his, before he said:

"You're right, father. Scorpius needs manners."

We ate in silence. After that, Lucius made us walk through the "Pureblood Pride Malfoy Hallway", which consisted in a very, very long corridor, full with paintings of ancestors, to "teach us a lesson about family".

I went to bed still not believing how that came from a person who murdered his own daughter-in-law.


	16. The exchange of letters

Chapter song - "Understand", by Christina Aguilera

 **And please try to leave me a review: it is veryy important to me to know your opinion on the story! Thanks :)**

Disclaimer: nothing in here belongs to me, it all came from the wonderful mind of J.K Rolling.

* * *

 _"I made you think you don't understand_

 _There were many walls you had to climb if you really wnated to be mine_

 _Time went on, and I was wrong to keep my distance for so long_

 _Don't you go, 'cause now I know, that in you I found a home_

 _I hope you finally understand"_

* * *

"Ok, kids, get down! Pizza's here!", my mom shouted from downstairs.

Hugo and I were quickly in the kitchen, desperate to eat something we never get to eat at Hogwarts. It is almost a tradition of ours, to order pizza the night we're back from school. And it's one of the few muggle things my father is openly crazy about.

"So how's everything in school?", he asked, his mouth full of pepperoni.

"Oh, Ron, please, chew before you talk.", my mom said.

"Why?", he said playful, opening his mouth even more, to show the chewed food directly to her, "You like it when I chew it more than ten times, right?It's the eleventh right now!", he joked, making "nom" noises.

Hugo and I laughed, hard, as mom smiled, rolling her eyes.

"So we'll be at Harry's this christmas, and we are probably heading there in the morning of the 24th, to help them prepare everything. Just so you know!", mom said, shrugging.

I won't lie, I'm relieved we'll be at uncle Harry's **mansion** this year. Our family never got enough place to be in any other house.

"Oh, oh, and the best part we didn't tell you!", my dad almost shouted in the kitchen table, almost dropping all the pepperoni off his slice of pizza. "Victoire and Ted had finally set a date! They'll throw a huge wedding party at you uncle Harry's next week! Isn't it exciting?"

Hugo and I were all happy about it, but I just kept thinking how I could stand though a wedding after everything that's happened.

It would be impossible to not think of him. I was still wondering how I got the willpower to take my hand out if his this afternoon, in the train.

This was a moment I had to be really strong, and get through this, but all I could do was run away from every single thought that involved him, or else the pain would come back.

"Rosie? Are you listening?", my mom said softly, shaking her hand in front of me.

"I'm sorry mom, What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you got to meet any interesting boy this semester.", she said suggestively, raising her eyebrows.

Oh, mom, please, don't get me started on that.

"What you talking about? She's too young to date!", my father complainted.

"No, she is not!", my mom responded as she got up to throw the pizza box away. "I started dating way before her age."

"Yeah, we all know that story, thank you very much.", dad said with a grumpy face, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Oh, come on, you cannot _still_ be jealous of Viktor Krum.", mom said with a wide smile, embracing dad from behind.

"Not a day goes by, Hermione, that I don't get crossed with the fact that he was you first kiss, and not me."

"I don't know if this is sweet or creepy, so I'll just end the conversation with two words: Lavender Brown."

Dad shrugged, as he'd been beaten, and Hugo suddenly widened his eyes to ask mom:

"Wait a second, this Viktor Krum you've always talked about is **the** Viktor Krum? Legendary seeker of the bulgarian team?"

Dad nodded, rolling his eyes, and they engaged in a conversation I didn't really know about what, 'cause I excused myself, and went to my room.

My mom made me think of him, and I was suddenly too tired and blue to do anything that wasn't lying in my bed.

I forced myself into sleep, as if such thing actually exists, and was glad to escape everything for a few hours.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I'm heading for work, ok? You'll be allright here alone?", he asked, at my bedroom's door.

I just nodded. So he just continued to talk.

"Be aware of everything, ok? And write me a note right away if anyone shows up. For any emergencies, there's floo powder at the fireplace. You can meet me at the ministry if anything's wrong. You need anything?"

"Just tell'em I'm home for christmas. They might wanna know I'm not guarding Hogwarts. "

Then he was the one to nod, and then apparated. He would always apparate to and from work, but never to anywhere else. Because Lucius somehow kept record of his moves.

'Cause that's what happens when you have a criminal father whom you trying to put in jail.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I was at the piano room, playing. Nothing felt more relaxing than this empty house. Sure, it was too big and it still felt weird to be alone in it, but when you consider the companies that live here, you might as well wish to be alone.

No matter how hard I concentrated, I couldn't manage to play any song that wasn't a romantic one. Sweet, deep, sometimes sad notes were dominating. As the memories of being with her.

So I got up, got some ink and paper, and started writing whatever came in my mind.

Mom and dad were away, working, so it was just me and Hugo watching tv. I won't lie, most of the time we spend at home we do watching tv. It's just something so incredible that we truly never get to have at Hogwarts. Imagine spending almost six months without watching your favorite sitcom, or casually changing channels while you talk to someone.

It's just terrible for those who were born muggles. Well, Hugo and I were not exactly born as muggles, but our mom had a cellphone, and she made dad fall in love with television and films at the theatres, and pizza and everything else. So when we came to the world, they were already living as a interbred couple.

We were hysterically laughing at a joke from the sitcom we were watching, when this owl came through the window. Hugo gave it some nickels, and handed it to me.

A letter to me? It had to be Al, but he always called.

When I took it, I could see that there was no name on it, just mine. I got a little nervous, 'cause, of course, the last time I accepted a mysterious mail, I almost got killed. So I just went to my room, wand in my hands, and left the door opened in case I had to scream for Hugo.

I opened the letter, gasping in anticipation, and threw it in the air, ready for it to explode or transform itself into this big, thick, terrifying black smoke.

But nothing happened.

I looked down, to the floor, and saw the piece of paper lying there, harmless. So I picked it up, and started to read it.

" _I put a spell on you, because you're mine_

Or have you put a spell on me, because I became yours?

I don't know what's in your mind right now, but I definitely know what's in mine.

And it's you.

And I don't know what to do right now because I never felt this way.

I never thought I could.

But I guess you're the open door to almost everything.

Please tell me what to do."

I recognized the handwriting. The same that wrote down the instructions from potion's class. The same that wrote me several notes. And he didn't even had the courage to sign.

What a coward.

With tears in my eyes, I wrote back.

"You could begin by identifying yourself. You were the one to tell me I was stupid and shouldn't accept random mail, especially one without a sender. You're really so embarrassed by what you've done that you can't even say it's you anymore? But you know what? I just realized you never did that, not in a single piece of note you wrote me telling me to go and be your sex doll. So why begin now, right?

Sincerely,

ROSE WEASLEY"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Don't do this. You have to know I didn't mean to say any of that. I was just trying to keep our secret, it's just.. There is a lot for you to hear and understand. We need to talk. Can't we meet? Anywhere?Anytime you want?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You're still not signing? Are you serious? No, Malfoy, there's a lot YOU need to hear and understand! First of all, that was no way of "protecting our secret", that was just mean, what you said. And second of all, I'm not even sure it should be a secret anymore. Actually, I don't even know if that was supposed to be happening in the first place. It is clear to me now that it was all a dark joke for your amusement only. And I wasn't getting it. Not understanding, ever. I'm tired of being lost, and hurt.

ROSE WEASLEY"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" _I made you think you don't understand. There were many walls you had to climb_

 _if you really wanted to be mine._

I can see the stains your teardrops leave in the paper. Please, let me talk to you. Just name it the place and the time."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I won't meet you. Not even back at Hogwarts. And don't even think of showing up here; my father will want to kill you, and I'll let him. And, oh, please, stop writing me. You're doing no good.

ROSE WEASLEY"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I sent the last letter sure I've made the right decision. Every muscle in my body was rigid with the eagerness of meeting him. But I knew that the moment he was in front of me, his perfect smell would swipe up all my reason, and the only thing I'd be able to do would be kissing him.

So I had to keep my distance, for as long as I could, until I was obligated again to see him at school.

When I got no reply from him, I was both sad and relieved. For as much as I wanted any contact, I knew it would just be poisonous.

And I kept asking myself how long I'd continue to feel this duality.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What the hell are you doing here?", I asked, stunned,as she smiled in my front door, after I opened it, for the bell was ringing insistently.

"Well, you weren't replying my letters, so I thought I'd make you a visit!", she explained, entering my guestroom. "Wow, this is a historic place! Could you show me where they kept the prisoners? I heard it's right below here!", she said, walking though the room, stomping with her right foot.

The mention of this house's history made me want to vomit.

"If you want the cultural tour, you have to schedule an appointment at the ministry. There's a sign out there in the front yard explaining this.", I said slowly, coldly. I hated that I was forced to live in a big, dark museum of the second wizarding war.

If I had to chose a single thing to change in this house, it would be the fact that the ministry forced us to open it to visitation, as a reminder of what was like "the terrors that happened" at the "General Quarters of Voldemort", in return for Lucius official pardon. He, of course, was in no place to refuse it. So now we live in this hell of people coming here, with "professional" guides, showing them my living room and the dungeons below it. Sometimes the yard, sometimes the dining room.

Thing is: this house is already dark enough without people pointing it out.

I just sighed, as I looked serious to Ariana's vivid green eyes.

"What do you want here?"

She finally stopped looking around, and got closer to me, to say:

"I came to see how you were. I know you hate it here, and specially now, with all that happened with that Weasley girl. You didn't reply any of my letters, so I'm here now.", she say casually, sitting at a sofa, like this was the most natural thing on earth.

Was she serious?

"'What happened to the Weasley girl'? That was your fault! Everything was going well until you decided to join that asshole Potter and fuck me! What were you thinking?", I asked loudly, clearly irritated.

"Well, in my defense, I really did think you didn't care for her. And anyway, you were the one who said those terrible things about her! Don't you try to throw your frustrations at me."

"I would never say those things if I knew she was listening! I was trying to protect our privacy! You know it was a secret I was willing to keep at all costs!"

"Yeah, and now you're paying the price for that.", she said peaceful, staring deeply into my eyes.

I just sighed again, letting out all the frustrations. I was still angry at her, for joining Potter, but I knew she meant no harm. Ariana Stinson is one of the most pure feminists I know; she'd never stand still if she thought another girl needed help. I've seen it before, and right now I had no motive to be angry specifically at her, for she wrote me two letters apologizing for what I called acting behind my back.

I had to be angry at myself; for treating Rose in a such a way that made Ariana think she needed help.

"What should I do?", I asked her, genuinely wanting to know.

"You have to talk to her. You have to convince her you didn't mean to say that."

"She won't listen to me. She doesn't want to talk to me, not even by letters. She is just hating me right now.", I said sitting in a chair in front of her, leaning my head back, exhausted.

She chuckled a little before she said:

"Well, I think she's actually realizing how much she loves you. She wouldn't keep this distance for nothing.", a sparkle of hope lit up, but I didn't let myself be consumed by it. After all, Ariana had been wrong before. About me, yeah, but anyway, wrong. "What you need to do is show her that you love her."

I opened my mouth to tell her "I don't _love_ Weasley", but suddenly I didn't have the energy to deny it no more. She knew it after all, and I was just sick of not being with her again. So instead I just said, full of irony:

"And what you suggest? That I just show up by her house? A bunch of roses in my hand and a knee bent?"

"Yes", she answered with a wicked brightness in her eyes, "That's exactly what I suggest."


	17. The fathers and the mother

Chapter song - "I turn to you", by Christina Aguilera, for this is one of the most family-lovely chapters!

 **And please try to leave me a review: it is veryy important to me to know your opinion on the story! Thanks :)**

Disclaimer: nothing in here belongs to me, it all came from the wonderful mind of J.K Rolling.

* * *

 _"And when I need a friend_

 _You're always on my side_

 _You're always giving me all you got_

 _For a love to keep me safe and warm,_

 _I turn to you"_

* * *

I was passing by the living room door, hot tea in my hands, when my dad's voice called upon me.

"Hey, flower, what's up?"

I never told anyone, but I loved that he called me that. I entered the room, and saw he was sitting in his big chair, in front of the couch. And in between, a little table, with a full wizard chess set on it.

I smiled the moment I saw it. He smiled back, as I sat on the couch, putting my tea apart.

"Hey, why don't I get tea?", he asked in kind of a joke.

"Well, mom made it for me. Maybe she's mad at you.", I said shrugging, playful.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?", he asked raising his eyebrows, and I couldn't help laughing out loud. "I'm so glad you're home, flower. I miss playing chess, you know?"

"So why don't you play it?"

"'Cause you know you and I are good at it the way your mother can't even dream of being."

I started laughing when mom's voice echoed in the house, shouting "I heard that Ronald!", to which dad replied "I love you sweetie!".

And then we started playing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He was quiet, whiskey in his hands, sat in a big armchair in front of the fireplace. I was playing. Music was the best escape in this house.

"Play that one, Scorp. That one you mother taught you, that one you know I like!", he asked, as I started playing the song he meant.

He once told me that if I ever saw him crying, I should play the piano. I think it was because when the music was playing, somehow she was present in that room.

I never saw him crying. And that's precisely why I'm always playing. My father was never the kind of man who knew how to ask for help.

My fingers ran through the keys as I sang very low, almost whispering. I was never good at doing both at the same time. Mom thought it was sweet. But you could guess what Lucius thinks about this absolute flaw.

He closed his eyes, and just listened. Sometimes taking a deep breath, sometimes taking a sip of the fire whiskey.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We were playing in silence, as I was being reminded of how ridiculously good my father was. I was literally taking several minutes thinking about my moves, or else I would've lost already.

"Xeque", he said, moving his knight.

I just widened my eyes, surprised. How could I've missed that?

"You know what you mother hates the most?", he asked, looking at my eyes.

"Irresponsibility?", it was an honest guess, I swear.

"Not _knowing_ stuff. She hates when we keep secrets from her."

Oh, Merlin, I don't like this. Not at all.

"And, well… Like any other 'insufferable know-it-all', she _knows_ what she doesn't know. She just knows when something's missing."

I swallowed hard. What on earth was going on here? Did they know?

I doubt it, how could they?

And besides, if my father knew, he wouldn't be calmly in this room with chess and tea. He would probably be at Malfoy's, casting curses everywhere.

"Rosie, she's very worried. And mortified that you won't talk to her. I understand if it is, well…", he twisted his face a little, like what he was saying was in some way sour in his mouth "A girl's situation. You know, with some basta- I mean, boy. Well, you could talk to her. Really. She's looking forward to it."

I just kept looking at him, probably blushing, while he said those stuff. Was he serious? Was mom serious? Was she really that smart for noticing I was different? Or it was just so absolutely obvious I had a broken heart?

But why hasn't she come to me, instead of dragging dad into it?

Suddenly, I was irritated. Haven't I got the right to be introvert for a couple of days without everyone getting on my neck? Haven't I got the right to just keep things to myself? Things that actually **belong** to just me? Memories of something that is truly personal?

Did I really had to come home shouting about absolutely every breath I took at Hogwarts?

"If she's is looking so forward to it, she should be the one to search me. She's a gryffindor after all, isn't she?", and at that moment, I glanced at his king. Absolutely threatened by my queen. How could I've missed that?, "Queen to B-5."

As my piece moved and slashed his king, he was staring at me, and I didn't know how to describe the emotion on his face. Maybe frustration, maybe surprise. Maybe both.

"Xeque-mate.", I said standing up and leaving the room, stomping.

"Little Hermione.", I could hear him say, and by his tone, I bet he was rolling his eyes.

I just took a deep breath, ignored it, and went straight to my room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When the song was over, I started playing with the keys, just pressing whichever felt better. He was still quiet.

"He hasn't slept in a couple times this past week. D'you think we should report this?", I asked, still playing the keys.

"Not yet.", he said, taking what was left in his glass.

Why not? I mean, what if he's into something big? Why does he always take so much time to act? He really needed all this time to gather enough courage?

"Well, I think you should report it. Now.", I said much more coldly that I intended, closing the piano.

"And I think you should watch your tone. I'm still your father, whether you like it or not.", he said as coldly as I, putting his glass aside.

"Despite the fact that we have nothing in common.", I let out, not caring if I was starting an argument or not. I think I'm just tired of being trapped here.

He laughed a little before he said:

"You're kidding, right? We have nothing but in common."

"No, we don't!", how dared he?, "You know nothing about me!"

"I know everything about you Scorpius. I know every single feeling of yours."

"You know nothing 'bout my feelings!", I said loudly, almost shouting, and feeling this rush of irritation starting to run through me.

"Are you kidding?", he asked standing up, facing me, "Everything you've felt I felt twice! Don't you think I know how it's like to lose a mother? She's not around Scorpius, in case you haven't noticed! I've lost them both, Scorp. I know how it feels. He led them both to death. He may hasn't killed his wife himself, but I bet her heart attack had everything to do with the constant pressure he caused to her. I know exactly how you feel."

I broke his eye contact, facing the ground, a little ashamed. I constantly forget about my grandmother. She died before I could even talk, so I don't have more than a couple memories of her. But mom always told me that she was the only good thing around this house. So I can only imagine that our losses were exactly the same. Suddenly, the rush of irritation was over.

"You're right. I'm sorry.", I said very low, almost a whisper.

He sighed, and came near to me, standing next to the piano.

"Do you play any mind games, son?", I shook my head, so he continued, "I do. I got this one that's my favorite. I like to look at you and identify how many trades of hers you got."

I felt a heat in my chest. That has always been a delicate topic for me.

"You must suck at it. We all know with whom I look alike.", I let out, frustrated.

"Well, that's not entirely true. Her eyes were pretty much like mine, so I like to convince myself that you have hers, and not mine.", he said with a smile.

"I only wish I could look at least like _you_ , and not _him_.", I confessed. Looking like anyone would be better than looking like Lucius Malfoy.

"You have a lot of her in you. More than you think."

"Like what? My toe?", I snorted.

"No. Like your talent for the piano. Or like the way you always say 'MaLfoy', emphasizing the 'L'. Or like her admirable gift of telling right from wrong.", he then touched my shoulder, and I had to refrain the thought that he was beginning to be as good a parent as her. "But most of all, you got her courage. You both never seemed to fear anything."

I let this weak smile form in my lips, as getting emotional over this was my only choice.

"She must has been disapointed to see me at slytherin then.", I said playful.

"She didn't actually care, to be honest. But I, on the other hand, were always so afraid that you'd turn out to be a gryffindor! Thank Merlin your ambition spoke louder!"

"A gryffindor, could you imagine it?", I let out, laughing out loud.

He started laughing too, and we headed to the kitchen to make dinner.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The sun was setting, and I was just laying in bed, facing the ceiling. When I was a kid, dad had enchanted it in a way that as soon as the room got dark, little stars and moons and planets would appear and they would start dancing around with each other. I liked to lay in bed and watch them do this until I fell asleep. When I got a little bit older, I liked to lay down and watch them whenever I felt sad. It always made me feel better.

And right now I was devastated with his letters, and how I missed his kiss, or his smile, and crossed with the fact that my mother was in some way "disappointed" at me, instead of just admitting she was curious.

So I was looking at the ceiling, waiting for the night to come and the planetary dance to begin.

That was the moment someone knocked at my door.

"Rosie, are you there?"

Were there any chances she knew I was thinking of her?

"Come in!"

She entered the room and closed the door again behind her. Then she sat in my bed, as I sat too.

"Your father told me he talked to you. And he is an absolute idiot, 'cause I told him there was no need to!", she said rolling her eyes.

This weak smile started forming on my lips. That changed everything, you know. It wasn't like she was "recruiting" dad on "her team", so he would "force me" to speak.

"I was just talking to him, you know, getting things out of my chest. And somehow he thought it was a great idea to just go and tell what I talk to him in our bedroom. You know, sometimes you father just.. Well, that's not the point.", she said smiling when she realized I was already laughing at her. Something about my parents made them just naturally funny.

"What's the point then, mom?"

"The point, sweetie, is that I am, in fact, worried. You've changed. I can't quite tell you how, but.. Well, something happened at Hogwarts. Something that changed you. And I'm not talking about the attack you had to face. I'm almost sure it's… Something else."

She was staring right at my eyes, and I felt the tears threatening to fall. Was it that obvious?

"I don't want to talk about it.", was all I managed to say to keep the tears from dropping.

"Ok then, but...It's a boy, isn't it? It just looks like broken heart.", she said with the sweetest of voices.

I just nodded, as I let the tears roll freely away from my eyes, letting myself feel the pressure in my womb and chest. Strong, like someone was trying to reach my insides using just their fingers.

"Oh, my dear, come here.", she said as she helped me lay in her leap, as she caressed my hair. "It's alright, we've all been there. You'll be ok, Rosie. I'm here for you."

She just kept caressing my hair as I let out all the emotions through the unstoppable crying. Something about my room and my mom made me feel very safe about it. Safe enough to just admit to her that I had a broken heart. Something in this moment made me allow myself to think of him again. The memories of everything came back in flashes, each of them causing me to sob. I was letting myself feel all the things I've been running from this past days.

All the hurt. The hurt of loving someone that was just shagging me. And, oh, Merlin, the pain of losing my virginity like that. I was having a hard time admitting that, but here I was, laid on my mom's leap, inside the warmth of my room, surrounded by all the memories of the things I grew up believing in. The dream of falling in love. The absolute conviction that it'd be perfect. The faith that I'd have this romantic first time with a sweet and caring bloke that would maybe become my husband.

Not this mess I've got into. It all just hurt too much. My womb hurt as bad as my chest, reminding me of the physical side of my feelings. Reminding me that I've given all I had to someone that couldn't even sign the letters he sent me.

Mom just sat there, hands in my hair, looking at me tenderly.

After what felt like an hour, the room was dark and the planetary dance has begun. The moon danced with the stars as the planets clapped their hands, and the sun was smiling at me. Then, I finally had an idea.

"Mom, I need Al."

"But Rosie, you just came home-"

"Please!", I begged her, sitting up.

She looked at me for a moment and sighed, before she said:

"Ok, then. The wedding is in a few days as well, you could help them to prepare everything. I'll apparate with you there tomorrow."

"Oh, thanks, mom, I love you!", I said joyful, arms around her.

"I love you too Rosie, now go packing. And don't forget the dress for the wedding, for Merlin's sake!"

I was meeting Al! He would make me laugh, and we would have fun, and I'd explore that big mansion and wouldn't have the time to suffer! And, well… Call me an idiot, but something told me uncle Harry's was the place to be.


	18. The darting auror wanna-be

Chapter song - "Can't keep my hands to myself", by Selena Gomes

 **And please try to leave me a review: it is veryy important to me to know your opinion on the story! Thanks :)**

Disclaimer: nothing in here belongs to me, it all came from the wonderful mind of J.K Rolling.

* * *

 _"Can't keep my hands to myself, no matter how hard I'm trying to_

 _I want you all to myself_

 _All of the downs and the uppers, keep making love to each other_

 _I'm trying_

 _The doctor said you're no good, but people say what they wanna say_

 _And you should know if I could, I'd breath you in every single day_

 _Can't keep my hands to myself"_

* * *

"Hey, it's my favorite niece!", uncle Harry said as he hugged me, "But shush, don't tell anyone!"

"Uncle Harry, I'm right here!", Victoire said, laughing at his joke.

Besides its usual inhabitants, the house - I'm sorry, mansion- was also hosting Ted and Vic, who were staying here this past week to prepare everything for the wedding, which would take place in the ballroom downstairs.

Yes, this was the kind of mansion that had a ballroom in it.

And a quidditch pitch outside.

And a pool.

And so many bedrooms I never got to count them all.

"Oh, Rosie, I'm so glad you're here, I missed you so much!", Vic said hugging me tight.

"Yeah, me too! And Merlin, I'm so excited about the wedding! If there's anything I can do to help, you just call my name!", I said as I got away from her and hugged Ted.

"Don't worry, there's still a lot to be done.", Ted told me as I got away from him too.

We were briefly talking about the party when mom came to say goodbye, and uncle Harry asked her:

"Mione, you're going to the ministry? I'll go with you."

"I thought today was your day off!"

"This special meeting came up. I'll tell you, this scandal is turning out to be much worse than I thought. Albus, help Rose with her room, and James, you have to study potions, don't you think you'll get away with that!"

"But dad-"

"No 'buts', you need an 'excellent' in potions to apply for an auror. How else do you expect to be part of the department?"

"Hum, the same way you did."

"Defeating an all-time dark wizard who divided his soul into seven little pieces so he could be immortal? Yeah, good luck with that."

We bursted into laughter, as uncle Harry and mom disapparated. James went away, buffing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yesterday was amazing! Al is the best friend anyone can have in the whole world! We spent the day watching tv with Lily and James, and then we helped Vic order the flowers she wanted, and then helped Ted choose the perfect tie, and at night we made dinner for aunt Ginny and uncle Harry, and we couldn't stop laughing at the jokes James made, or how Lily was terrible in the kitchen.

Today was awesome as well. We literally spent the whole day out there in the snow. During morning, snowy quidditch, and in the afternoon, snowball war. Vic and Teddy actually joined us! And after we took a hot shower, Al and I are now in uncle's Harry office, enjoying the fireplace just for us, 'cause everyone in the house are sharing the single one in the _main_ living room.

'Cause you know, there's more than one.

Aunt Ginny made us her all-time famous hot chocolates, almost as good as Hogwart's.

"You know, Rose, I think you're doing a great job.", he said smiling.

"Well, it's good that at least someone does."

"Rosie, look at me.", I did, and his light-green eyes gave me peace, "You're doing fine. It's not easy to forget someone, I know it's not. But you coming here to get yourself distracted was a great idea, and I'm proud that you had it. For me, it indicates you are trying your best to get him out of your head. And you're getting there."

We smiled at each other, and suddenly the fire on our right was off, and in a fraction of a second green flames appeared, bringing a person with it.

The moment he stepped out of the fireplace, my mouth dropped open, and I almost let my mug of chocolate escape my hands.

"Malfoy!", Albus almost shouted, getting up, "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Well, Potter, I didn't…", he stopped talking the moment he saw me. His eyes locked on mine, those grey blue circles surprised at first, and then delighted. I could almost believe he was smiling with his eyes, happy to see me. "I didn't know you were here.", he said very low, more to himself than to me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but words never came. I tried to grub harder the mug, for my hands were shaking, and my heart was beating fast.

"If you came here for Rose, you better know that-"

"I came here for your father. Could you please call him?", he answered, changing his tone as he turned to face Al.

Albus furrowed his brow, suspicious, but went to find uncle Harry anyway.

And I couldn't believe I was alone with him.

"I wanted to talk to you-"

"I know.", I cut him off as he came near, trying to breath slowly and control my heartbeats.

He sat beside me, his arm slightly touching mine, as he stared at me. I felt sparkles right where I felt his skin, and it spread through my whole body. I breathed in, trying to calm down, but I felt almost out of breath.

For Merlin, why am I still feeling this way?

He stretched his left hand for my right one, and this time I froze with anticipation. The moment he took it, this wild sequence of flashes invaded my mind, as I felt this electric rush in my skin.

He kissing me out of nowhere in Hogwart's empty corridors, the looks he gave me in the Great Hall, leting me now he wanted me. His naked body telling me good morning in the room of requirement. The way he kissed my neck.. Oh, Merlin, the feeling of him _moving_ , whispering in my ear how beautiful I was… The desire in his eyes.

Just like he was staring at my mouth right now.

Intertwining our fingers. Just like he used to when...

"Hey, Scorpius, what's up?", thank MERLIN uncle Harry entered that moment, 'cause I was only one step away from throwing myself at him and kissing his mouth till the point he'd take off all of my clothes.

It was really **that** close.

"What the hell is going on, dad?", Al asked, irritated, coming in right behind Uncle Harry.

Scorpius stood up, letting go of my hand, to shake my uncle's.

"I'm sorry to come in such a short notice, but..I came to return you this.", he said handing him a cloak. WAIT A MINUTE, IS THAT THE INVISIBILITY CLOAK?

"You had the invisibility cloak? For once, what is happening right here?", Al shouted, and I had to hold his arm, 'cause I actually thought he was going to punch Scorpius.

"Albus Severus, chill out, will you? Sit down there, Rose, please, will you help him out?"

I made Albus seat in a chair right in front of his father's desk. My uncle sat in his big chair behind it, and made a sign for me to seat in the other chair in front of him. Scorpius was standing up right beside me.

"Do you mind if I tell them everything?", uncle Harry asked him calmly.

"Not actually, no. In fact, it would help me a lot. They haven't been making it easier, if you know what I mean."

"Why should I help someone who steals-"

"Albus Severus Potter, if you don't shut up this exact moment, I'll kick you out of this office before you can say 'auror'!", uncle Harry finally lost his temper, glancing at Albus a severe look I've only seen the day he'd created a river inside the house, Merlin only knows how, flooding everything and forcing aunt Ginny to buy whole new mobilia.

"Ok, let's start from the beggining, shall we?", Al and I nodded, both of us anxious, "Well,", he continued, breathing in as Al finally shushed, sounding calmer and focused. "Scorpius is an intern of my department. Not oficially, of course, 'cause he's under age, but well, for personal reasons. And he's been assigned to look after you at Hogwarts, to prevent any harm getting to you."

What the fuck?

Scorpius was an intern for the aurors? How did that even happened? How long was he doing that? And was he protecting us from what, exactly? Just any possible random package containing dark magical black smoke sent to kill you?

"We don't need protection from **him**. In fact, what makes you think he's qualified to do that?", Al asked, trying to hide his despiseful tone.

"Well, he is already one of my best agents, and he's only sixteen."

I dared looking up at him, and that almost invisible twist in his mouth was right there, the only thing that gave away how he felt in that moment, for the rest of his face was expressionless. But that still didn't explain anything. Uncle Harry wouldn't just pick up any random talented wizard and place him as an extra-official intern.

"Hum, uncle Harry, what do you mean by personal reasons? Is something going on?"

He glanced at Scorpius, and for a few seconds they seemed to consider answering me or not.

"Yes, there is something going on. We're trying to lock my grandfather in Azkaban."

WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT?

"And why on earth would you do that? I thought he'd been forgiven-"

"Oh, Rose, come one! He is the brain behind all corruption in the ministry! And that son of his just-"

"It seems, Albus", uncle Harry broke him off, raising his hands to quiet him, as Scorpius fist clenched, "that you manage to improve your ability of not knowing stuff. Yes, Lucius maybe a serious problem, but Draco never was. Not anymore, at least."

I looked at him confused, for nothing was making any sense. I've vaguely heard that Lucius Malfoy might be a suspect in the corruption scandal, but what his son had to do with it?

"The problem is", Scorpius started saying, looking at a blank spot, his voice had this heavy tone of darkness, but his face showed no emotion whatsoever, "Lucius was never used to play by the rules. Despite getting his pardon, he still had very important contacts in the...dark side. And they negotiate. Official pardons, dark merchandise, powerful posts, liberty, lives. Everything has a price, and he always knew that. So he used his influence he always had to benefit his 'clients'. And of course, that involved putting undercover people at the auror's department. After all, his clients couldn't be caught."

"But.. What about your father? He is and auror too, right? Was he undercovered?", I asked him, forgetting for this moment that I promised myself I'd never talk to him again.

"He served Lucius interests, of course, that was the only reason he joined the department.", he told me peacefully, ignoring completely the ironic chuckle coming from Albus, "Until he met her."

Uncle Harry changed his expression. He didn't seem tensed anymore, but had a soft way of looking at Scorpius as he continued:

"She taught him everything. Including telling right from wrong, and giving him a reason to stand up against his father. You can only imagine how Lucius felt when they got married. I don't actually know how she managed to survive that long."

"She was an excellent agent, Scorpius. That's why she got to do all those great things. Her idea of transforming your father and herself into double agents was the best one ever."

Merlin, both his parents were aurors! And what happened to his mother anyway?

"Double agent?", Al asked confused.

"Draco has been collecting precious informations for me for almost sixteen years now.", uncle Harry explained, and smiled before concluding, "He's the Snape for my Dumbledore."

Albus let out an imperceptible gasp at that sentence. He, out of all people, was very familiarized with that story. He has always guarded great affection and respect for the two man that inspired his name. He closed his surprised mouth and looked away, maybe overwhelmed, I'd say. I don't think he is going to interrupt anymore.

"Um… I'm sorry to ask, but...What happened to her?", I let out the question with the most soft tone I had. I couldn't believe I was finally discovering about his mother!

"She was caught, of course. A couple years ago, Lucius came home earlier and found her going through his stuff. She then confessed, 'cause you know, there's nothing a cruciatus curse won't do.", he answered me, full of pain masked as irony, showing the rage he had for his grandfather.

I shivered a little as I pictured the scene. Your grandfather killing your mother. I can't even imagine how that must feel.

"And after that, Draco was responsible for discovering and secretly destroying any real undercovers inside the department. We were doing great until the press heard all about it. And now everything is just a complete mess.", my uncle said as he leaned back in his chair, hands on his face. "And now Lucius and his folk are trying to retaliate me, putting all the family in mortal danger. And the best solution I have is assigning a sixteen years old to guard all eight of you back at Hogwarts just because he knows intimately our enemy. It's like the war all over again.", he confessed, sighing.

I reached to take my uncle's hands.

"You're doing a great job, uncle, really. The only mistake you've made was not telling us all that."

"The more you know, the worse if they caught you."

"Well, we could've helped. As we will now.", I gave him a big smile, as he responded with a weak one.

"Albus, come on, I want to talk to you for a minute.", uncle Harry said serious, as he stood up.

Al just nodded and they left.

I knew they had to talk, specially because of Albus attitude, but they had to leave me alone with him? Again?

He turned right to face me, and the moment our eyes met, I froze.

Because I wasn't angry with him anymore.

I didn't feel hurt anymore.

I had only this mix of sympathy and admiration for him. As he came closer, I didn't see the prat that used me for his diversion, but the darting auror wanna-be that suffered so much he didn't want anyone to feel the same way he did.

"Can we please talk now?", he asked, with a soft tone that gave in how vulnerable he was right now, having let out so many secrets to me.

I swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. What if giving him a chance to explain himself was a terrible mistake?

"I'm sorry to hear all this. About you mother, you know, and everything, I didn't even have a clue-", I started saying as I stood up and walked towards the door.

"That's not what I wanna talk about.", he said, reaching for my hand, stopping me to go just like he did in the train.

I looked back and saw those grey-blue eyes, greyer than ever, looking eagerly at me, as his hand slowly pulled me nearer.

I had to get out, or else I'd completely lose my mind.

I just enjoyed his eyes on me and our hands gripping together for one second more, before I quickly pulled it away, running out of the office.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, hey! Come back here!", I shouted at her, as she ran upstairs and entered a sumptuous door on the right.

I followed, and saw we were in a library. I trapped her between two shelves, in front of a window, as I grabbed her arm and made her turn to face me.

"Can you stop being such a child? Could we, _please_ , talk?", I mean, after discovering all that, how dared she turn her back to me?

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Well, I happen to have a **lot** to say to you."

"I don't wanna hear it."

"Well, you got no choice, do you?", I asked, leaning closer, one arm at each side of her, both on the window's ledge.

She just blushed, and I had to refrain this stupid impulse of kissing her.

"Look, I'm sorry. Is that what you wanna hear? 'Cause I truly am. I'm sorry I said those things to Ariana, I didn't mean that. And for Merlin's sake, wasn't it obvious? Wasn't it obvious that I didn't mean any of those things?"

She said nothing. She was just staring at me, those almond-shaped eyes big and bright, drawing me in. I felt a rush when that vanilla scent were blown right to my face, as the cold winter wind blew inside through the window.

"Isn't it obvious now? How can you not see it? How can you possibly believe I don't care for you? How can you possibly not see that your presence doesn't let me even think straight?", I let out, almost automatically, without thinking through the words, "How can you doubt the fact that you're driving me mad?"

She was breathing deeply, as if in some kind of mantra, and I saw her eyes change. They were, in some way, brighter, and eager for something.

Maybe me.

I'd like to believe that.

"Rose, come back to me.", I whispered, eyes fixed on hers, as I shortened the distance between my hands and her hips.

I don't know if she noticed, 'cause she looked too concentrated in my eyes to notice anything else, but she took a step forward. Closer to me.

Then the wind blew once again, and I embraced her hips the moment her perfume got to my head. I took a lock of her hair and put it behind her ears. She was so bloody gorgeous!

"Don't do this.", she whispered, almost inaudibly, looking down.

"Please.", I whispered back, touching her forehead with mine.

"Scorpius, I don't-", she began, but stopped when I started getting closer, this hard rush aching through my veins at the sound of my first name.

It sounded perfect in her voice.

"You what?", I asked, pulling her closer with my left hand, as the right one got up to her hair. I couldn't really hear anything other than the sound of my heartbeats.

I've never known it could be so loud.

"Scorpius-", she began again, but the wind blew once more, and that was enough for me.

That soft skin, that vanilla perfume, the sound of my name: it was just too much.

I gently pressed my lips against hers, eliminating any space that could've possibly existed between us. She slightly opened her mouth, inviting me.

The moment I felt her sweet tongue (it tasted like chocolate), she did it what she does best: melting in my arms and awakening some fierce lover inside her. She provoked my tongue with hers, one hand at my back and the other at the back of my neck. Squeezing my skin, pulling me closer if only there was a way to it.

As if we weren't close enough.

As if she couldn't bear being away from me.

I couldn't take longer before lowering my hand to grab her perfect butt, and she let out a very low moan that pleased me. She then embraced me with even more enthusiasm, carving her nails in my skin.

In a impulse of desire, I took her by the hips and sat her on the window's ledge, those beautiful legs spread open to me, crossing each other at my back. I was so drunk by her sweet smell that I was already moving against her, as if we didn't have our clothes on. She let out a gentle grow, grabbing a fistfull of my hair, as I kissed her as fast and deep as if our lives depended on it.

I know mine did.

The moment I tried to take her shirt off, someone shouted "Rosie" from downstairs. He shouted again, and we broke apart, both breathless, still looking at each other.

"I'm coming!", she shouted back, getting up and passing by my side, as I stood still, watching her go.

She stopped by the doorway, and glanced at me one more time before leaving, and the moment I met her eyes, I was sure.

I haven't lose her.

She has always been mine.


	19. The invitation

I'm so very truly sorry for taking so long, guys! My life's been pretty agitated this last month, but I hope this chapter will be worth the wait! I wanted to thank everyone who favorited/followed, and a special thanks to **With love from KK** , whose review made me smile and happy for the rest of the day, you were very kind, and thanks you very much for your support!

Chapter song - "What do you mean", by Justin Bieber

 **And please try to leave me a review: it is veryy important to me to know your opinion on the story! Thanks :)**

Disclaimer: nothing in here belongs to me, it all came from the wonderful mind of J.K Rolling.

* * *

 _"You're overprotective when I'm leaving_

 _Trying to compromise, but I can't win_

 _You want to make a point, but you keep preaching_

 _You had me from the start, won't let this end_

 _What do you mean?"_

* * *

He called me by my first name.  
He called me Rose.  
Was it even normal that my heart starts beating this fast every time I recall that?  
He had never called me Rose before. It has always been Weasley.  
So cold, so distant Weasley.  
But then there he was; spilling his secrets out to me and Al, calling me Rose, saying he's sorry.  
Everything I ever wanted from him was given to me just yesterday.  
And he asked me to come back.  
So everything was ok, then. Right?  
"I know what you're thinking, and I don't like it.", Albus said, as we sat at the partyroom's floor, cutting little delicate papers with names written, that would indicate which table people should sit on.  
"But Albus! You were there! You heard everything he said! He can't be that bad if he's doing all those stuff!"  
"Oh, so now, just because he's some kind of national hero, it automatically means that he wasn't a douche to you?", he asked irritated, shaking his scissors into the air. If I didn't know he wanted to be a healer for all his life, I'd say he was jealous.

"Don't do that, Al! You could rip someone's eyes out! And anyway, he said he's sorry."  
"What else?"  
I looked up from my piece of paper, and found him staring me, dead serious. What did he meant by that?  
"What else, Rose? He said he's sorry, ok, he called you by your first name, ok. But what else? Did he even try to give you a reason why he said those things to Stinson? Did he tell, even slightly, how he feels about you? Did he compromised himself to date you, properly? What else did he do apart from calling you Rose and giving you some lame apologize just so he could kiss you?"  
I couldn't help but blushing hard as he reminded me of that kiss.  
Well, he did said something about his feelings. It was simply that I drove him mad, but that could mean a lot of different things. He didn't explain why he'd said those things to bloody Stinson, he said it was obvious. How on earth was that obvious?  
But, oh, Merlin, he bloody called me Rose! How on earth was that not a good sign?  
"But, Albus... You don't know what _it means_ to us!"  
"Yeah? So tell me, Rose. What does it mean?"  
And suddenly, it hit me like a ton of bricks. I had no idea what that meant. Just like I had no idea of what anything meant at all at Hogwarts.

Even after discovering about the most important part of his life, even after he'd apologize, even after I surrendered to his kiss once more after my family's roof…

I still felt like I knew nothing about him. I still felt confused about what he wants out of this relation.

I still don't know if I'm in love with someone who doesn't love back.

"Yeah, that's what I thought.", Al said, shaking his head and concentrating on his papers, "If he ever has the guts to tell you he loves you, we'll talk."

I looked back down, to focus on my pile of papers, trying to take in Al's words and control the expectations I created yesterday. After all, he was probably right. Scorpius didn't tell me nothing at all. At least nothing that finally cleared my mind about what the hell is going on between us. I really wish he'd let down his walls for me. But who was I kidding? That would never happen!

I took the next piece of paper in my pile, paying full attention at my task, and I couldn't help but gasping and freezing when I realized it read "Malfoys".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, tell me again why we're here."  
"You need clothes, Scorpius. Raise your arms higher. You're not fifteen anymore. Only Merlin knows how much you've grown. Here, Mr. Leesburg, check the sleeves.", my father answered me without paying much attention.  
We were at Leesburg's Fine Robes, one of the top clothing stores at Diagon Alley. And it couldn't be more reckless, because the ministry's blocked all the Malfoy vaults in Gringots, so we were living with our savings back at the Manor. Nevertheless, it's ok he thought I needed new clothes, but right now mr. Leesburg was adjusting this too much fancy formal black robe. Where would I wear it? We don't throw fancy parties in our house anymore. Not since mom died, anyway.  
"Can we please go and see the brooms now?", I asked as the friendly old man had finally finished all the amendments so the robe would fit perfectly on me.  
"I don't know why. You won't join the team! Why'd you want a new broomstick?"  
I rolled my eyes as I got down of the little bench.

"It doesn't mean I don't like to play it though. You know that."  
He then payed the little man a bag full of galeons, and handed a big white plastic bag to me, with Leesburg mark on it.  
When we got out of the store, he stopped in front of the door.  
"You don't have to do any of it. I don't want you to lose your good time at Hogwarts because you're too busy chasing criminals. I've lived both sides, son. I've lived Hogwarts at its fullest, and I lived it through war. I know very well which side is worth living and believe me, it's not the one you've chosen."  
I just kept looking at him, 'cause there was nothing I could say. I mean, I knew it. I knew that I should be in slytherin's quidditch team, I knew I should be going to Hogsmead with some kind of a squad and have fun at three broomsticks, I know I was supposed to live this absolutely normal life as a student, maybe even dating a girl every now and then, and buying them chocolate from Honeydukes. But instead, I spend my days at school struggling between exams, rounds, watching over Harry Potter's family, and helping my father to enprison my grandfather. Not to mention that I fell in love with Rose Weasley.  
I don't think my life could have gotten in a wronger path.  
Nevertheless, I couldn't help but being sure I was doing all the right things.  
Including loving her.  
"I know, dad.", I said simply, trying to glance him a look to calm him down. He was always too worried about me. "If I get a new broom, I promise to think about it."  
He smiled at me and nodded, even though we both knew I wouldn't.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok. Breath, Rose. Just breath.  
Inhale.  
Exhale.  
You're eating lunch with your family.  
You're laughing at the joke aunt Ginny just told.  
You're not freaking out because Scorpius might come to the wedding.  
Breath.  
You're not freaking out because last time you saw him you almost got naked in your uncle's library and who knows what may happen with him during a bloody wedding.  
Breath.  
"So, Rose, about your dress? Have you decided yet?"  
I shook my head slightly, as Lily's question got me out of my -not- freaking out moment.  
"Hum, yep Lils. Yeah, I brought it with me, acutally, if you want to see it."  
"What color is it? I'm wearing green and I'd like to stand out, wich could be difficult considering we have so many ladys in the family and one of them is probably wearing green as well, you know? I mean, is it a crime that at least once I want to express my individuality?"  
"Relax, I know what you mean.", I said as I caught aunt Ginny disapproval look to her, "And mine's blue, by the way."  
And I really meant it. People have no idea what it's like to not be yourself, but someone else's daughter/son. It has always been difficult to express individuality in this family.  
 _"Oh, you don't like potions? But your mother loved potions!"_  
 _"Oh, you're not a Cannons fan? But you father is a fanclub member, how did he let this happen?"_  
 _"Oh, you don't know her? She's Harry Potter's niece, for crying out loud!"_  
Never Rose Weasley, the one who actually loves History of Magic. Not Rose Weasley, the one who actually likes muggle olympics.. Not Rose Weasley, the prefect known by her own accomplishments. Always the daughter, the niece, the legacy.  
As if we were born already supposed to be this or that. Full of expectations.  
So, you see, wanting to have an unique dress is not as superficial as it may seem. In a world where you are nothing more than someone else's daughter, having the only green dress in a room is already an achievement.  
But I doubt aunt Ginny, the only girl of her then poor and unknown family who turned out to be one of the most celebrated quidditch players of all times, would ever understand that.  
So I just smiled at Lily and talked to her about dresses, the only thing that was left for us.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, you see, it's a pretty gorgeous cleavage, but I just don't know any spells that'll work out on my breasts.", I said as I put the dress on for Lily, Vic and aunt Ginny. The cleavage was huge. It started at my shoulders and would only end at the dimples in the bottom of my spine. There was no way I could wear any bra with it. It had to be a spell.

"You sure you need it, Rose? Your breasts look fine to me!", said Vic walking around me, studying the look.

"Yep. They're not a disaster, I know, but they could use a little help.", I responded shrugging. I've always loved my breasts, actually. They're not so small to go unnoticed, but they're not too big to keep me from wearing some specific kind of clothes. They were perfectly medium size.

But still, they were not flawless. It didn't look exactly bad, but I could use some spell. Specially if the _Malfoy family_ showed up.

"Well, sweetie, there's this one we used to cast ourselves during matches, but I don't know if it's what you're looking for. It doesn't exactly put them up, it just helps them not to move.", my aunt said as she got her wand.

"We could try. Here, I'll raise my arms and you'll do it, ok?", I put my arms up, making sure my breasts were shaped as I wanted, as aunt Ginny flicked her wand near them.

As I put my arms down, they were still up, shaped exactly like I wanted, but they weren't stiff though, I felt them soft just like any other day.

Merlin, I LOVE magic!

"OH MY MERLIN, MOM, YOU'VE GOT TO TEACH ME THIS!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The house is just buzzing. This afternoon, after aunt Ginny solved my 'dress issue', all the family got here, for the wedding is tomorrow. So you can just imagine how many people there is crossing the corridors, getting water in the kitchen, yelling, laughing, fighting.

I never know if I love it or hate it.

On one hand, we have amazing aunts and uncles that are very willing to tell our parents to "leave us alone", just like uncle George telling uncle Harry that Lily was probably already dating and he should chill out, for there was nothing he could do about it, or my mom telling aunt Fleur that Louis was too young to decide his career yet and she should give him a break from lecturing about the importance to have plans and how bad it was that he wouldn't be old enough to participate at the Triwizard Tournament next year, because -oh, what a joy- his sister Dominique would apply to compete for Beauxbatons.

On the other hand, oh, Merlin, Dominique. Don't tell anyone, but I just can't like her. I mean, she's family and stuff, I know that, but she approaches the unbearable. She's chosen to go to Beauxbatons, and not Hogwarts, and I have the impression it only made her worst.

First of all, I don't think I ever saw her smiling. Not honestly, at least. She is always mocking everyone, in an acid tone of voice, and will only smile if it's irony. And she just complains about everything. Judges everyone. Like she's the all time queen of the truth and cool kid who got 'unchained' from this 'cruel lie we call society'. We don't have coffee during tea? Dumb english traditional culture. The wedding's during winter? Absolutely nonsense, how can anyone marry during winter? You don't have tattoos like her? That's because you're sold to the oppressive unreachable beauty pattern society has made you buy. You can't speak french? That's because you've never tried, and how could you, being so closed to the rest of the world? You don't sneakily smoke like her? That's because you're obsessed with being mister/misses perfect.

And she'll always speaks in french until she actually needs you to understand what she wants. I don't think I've ever met someone so unpleasant.

"Oh, Rose, have I told you about my new job? It's excellent, I bet you'd love it. You see, my father convinced his friend of his to give me a chance at the Execution Department, and I've done such a flawless work that my boss is definitely giving me a promotion. He has already let out hints, you know? Of course he doesn't want to tell me yet, he is so discreet, such an elegant man, like myself of course, that's why I think we're getting along this well, you know. Such a shame you are still at Hogwarts and haven't even done N.E.W.T's yet, or I could bring you to work with me and you'd see. But chances are that when you graduate, I'll already be the boss myself, if any other department doesn't invite me as well, you know, with such a great job I've been doing."

That's right, I forgot about Molly. Dom never seems so bad compared to her. I don't know why someone named after my granny could be so different from her. She would only talk about the ministry and how her job was better than anyone else's. That was the unbearable Dominique was only trying to reach.

"Uhum, that's great, Molly. Congratulations."

Oh, Merlin, where is Albus?

"Mais pour Merlin, Molly, tu n'arrêtes jamais de parler sur ton travaille. Tu sais que ça represent l'obsession que la sociétè a pour le rythme constant de production en masse? C'est vraiment cruel ça, en particulier avec le spirits creatifs des artistes, qui veux-"

"Oh, Dominique, I'm afraid I don't speak french, you know that. And how could I, being so busy? I'll tell you, I have to do everything in that bureau, none else is capable of doing it like me anyway.."

"Need some help?", I heard Fred's voice behind me, playful, as he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away from the two of them. I think Molly shouted something at me, but I didn't pay much attention, anyway, and thanks Fred I was already distant enough to pretend I didn't hear it.

"For Merlin, they're something else, hugh?"

"Don't even tell about it.", I said rolling my eyes as we entered a living room somewhere in the second floor, known as our place. And by "our" I refer to the top 8, which basically consisted in little (adorable!) Louis, Fred, Roxanne, Hugo, Lily, James, Albus and I. We call ourselves top 8 because, well, we are each other's favorite cousins. Well, we love Vic and Ted too, but they're older and we don't get to hang out much ever since they both left Hogwarts. And Lucy is just, well… She's not always around, and she's older too, and she pretty much doesn't seem to care for her father's family as much as she does for her mother's. So, you know, I don't even know if I'd ever had a real conversation with her.

Point is: I entered the warm room, where the fireplace was lit and the other seven were playing exploding snaps. And I've never felt more at home.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"D'you mind if I talk to you for a moment?", Hugo asked, leading me to a secluded couch in the room.

"What's up?", I asked a little nervous. What did he have to say to me so suddenly, in the middle of exploding snaps?

"I think we should talk to dad. He's briefly abandoned the store to help uncle Harry at the auror's department during this scandal, ok, we all know that, but I think it's been enough."

I just kept looking at him, thinking about it. It was very odd that after years my father decided to quit the store and go back to being an auror. I know uncle Harry needed him, but we were all surprised when they announced it. Aunt Ginny has even called him "freelance auror". We laughed at the joke then, but now it didn't seem so funny anymore.

"I don't know, Hugo.", I mean, what could we do?, "Why you're saying this?"

"I know you don't read the papers, but believe me, it's getting real bad. And after the attack you suffered back at school, I'm just so...Worried, you know? If they did that to you, what...I mean, they could..I fear for dad's life.", he said it all very quickly, head down, as if he almost didn't have the guts to say it out loud.

I nodded. I feared it too, especially after discovering all that Scorpius told us two night ago, but I couldn't help thinking there was nothing we could do.

"But what do you have in mind, Hugh? I mean, we're just going to get to him like 'oh, dad, this is too dangerous for you, too dangerous for all of us, please go back to the store'? I don't think he'd listen to us, nor anyone else, to be honest.", I said as he stared at me, biting his lower lips, concerned. "And even if he did, is it really safer at the store? I mean, I was under attack at _Hogwarts_ , and I haven't done anything to the bad guys. If dad was back to the store, it wouldn't protect him at all. Maybe, outside the department, it would only make it easier for them to get to him, unnoticed."

Hugo was staring at a blank spot, nodding. He was processing my words. Letting them sink in.

"I think you're right. I just hate this. I'm just always afraid, you know?", he let out in a whisper.

"I know, me too. And not just for dad, but for all of us.", I said as I reached for his hand and held it tight. "But we got to have faith. They've been through a war. They know what they're doing."

Hugo nodded, still lost in thoughts, maybe trying to convince himself to believe me. As he gripped my hand harder, I realized I had to convince myself as well that things would turn out to be just fine.

I mean, what if they didn't know what they were doing? What if every step we took was a dangerous one, leading to some kind of a trap? What if Lucius was already moving right now?

I breathed in slowly, trying to get those thoughts away. I couldn't let myself panic over this. Specially because maybe there was nothing I could do.

Because maybe I was depending on the Malfoys to imprison one of their own, so that my family could have some peace again.


	20. The lemon scent

As it seems like a tradition by this point, sorry for being late! At least I do have a good excuse: I was in a wonderful trip :) !

Anyway, thanks a lot for the ones who have favorited/followed, I'm honoured! Hope you all keep on enjoying the story!

Chapter song - "Impossible", by Christina Aguilera

 **And please try to leave me a review: it is veryy important to me to know your opinion on the story! Thanks :)**

Disclaimer: nothing in here belongs to me, it all came from the wonderful mind of J.K Rolling.

* * *

 _"How can I, how can I give you all my love_

 _If you're always, always, putting up your guards?_

 _This is not a circus, so don't you play me for a clown_

 _How long can emotions keep on going up and down?_

 _It's impossible to love you this way_

 _'Cause boy, I'm sick and tired of trying to read your mind_

 _It's impossible"_

* * *

"What are you saying?", I asked as he embraced my waist and smiled, his blond hair shining in the light of the saloon.

"I'm saying I want to dance with you.", he said with a grin, and a lightness in his tone I've never heard before.

The dancefloor was empty, as everyone made space for just the two of us. Then we danced and smiled at each other, ignoring completely all the looks from my family and the constant whispering.

"What? I can't hear you!", I said loudly, as the music didn't let me hear what he was saying.

He mouthed something, but I still couldn't be sure. His lips said "I love you", but no sound at all came from them.

Suddenly, the music stopped, and everyone at the wedding disappeared. It was mortal silence, but still I couldn't hear nothing he said. It was just his lips moving. Then he got too close, inches from my face, those grey-blue eyes fixed on mine.

Then I opened my eyes, my heart beating as if I was being chased by lions, and I sat up in my bed. I looked at the clock near me, narrowing my eyes to see it better, as it read 5am.

Five bloody am.

At the wedding's day.

I have to go back to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I couldn't believe it when it was already 5:30 and I was still woken up. I gave up, put on my cozy robe, and headed instinctively to my uncle's office.

I can't believe I lost precious hours of sleep because of him. Because he got into my head and made me dream about him, because he wouldn't leave me alone not even while I'm asleep. I sighed, as I entered the room and was shocked to see Vic sat there, by the fireplace, a cup of tea in her hands.

"Oh, Rosie, hi! Why're you up?", she asked smiling.

"I had a bad dream and now I can't sleep anymore. You?"

"Well, I'm getting married today.", she said obviously, and we laughed.

Thinking it through, I don't know how she'd managed to sleep at all. I sat in front of her next to a window, and contemplated the absolute darkness outside. Winter was harsh this year. She handed me a cup of tea, and I was already feeling more relaxed when I took the first sip. The words came out before I'd even realize:

"Can I ask you something, Vic?"

"Do you really need to ask for permission? We're family, Rosie.", she said with a wide and warm smile that only reminded me how I always thought she was the nicest person in the family. How could she be so different from Dominique?

"Ted has left you before, right?"

"Twice.", she said laughing a little, "But one was an amortentia accident at Hogwarts, so I don't know if it counts."

I laughed nervously before I asked:

"How did you find it in you to forgive him?"

She looked up from her mug, to stare at me. She had a sweetness in her eyes that made her look like a mom.

"I don't think I really had a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Forgiving him was the only next step for me. My desire to be with him, the need of him in my life, spoke louder than anything else in the whole world. I just knew I would eventually forgive him, 'cause we'd eventually turned out to be together.", she explained to me, shrugging as her eyes shined.

It was a moving scene. I was already emotional, and the ceremony didn't even started yet!

"How can you be so sure? How do you know you want to spent the rest of your life with him? How do you know you'll love him enough to forgive his faults?"

"Well, that's the simple part. You just know.", she said smiling as she put her empty mug in the centre table between us. "When you truly love someone, there's no room to doubt it. When you love, you know it. When you've chosen someone, you're sure. It's as simple as that."

I sighed, facing my tea. She loved Ted unconditionally. She'd always forgive him, stand by his side. And I've seen the look on his face around her. He'd do the same for her.

I couldn't help but think of him. I knew it would happen all the time during the wedding, so why don't begin now, right?

I knew I loved him. It was just so clear to me. The problem was the reciprocity of it.

"When did you know Ted was telling the truth?"

"Well, love manifests itself in many different forms. But the very first time I knew he meant it was the moment he actually said it, looking at my eyes."

"But what if he doesn't say anything at all?", I instantly regretted letting out these words, 'cause now it was just obvious we were talking about me.

She leaned closer, to look significantly at me as she answered:

"Then you just have to ask."

I blushed, and was suddenly too embarrassed to hold the gaze anymore, so I just faced my tea. I mean, I knew it was as simple as asking, but I just could never gather enough courage to make the words come out of my mouth.

Merlin, why am I like this?

We were silent for a moment, the two of us probably swallowed by our own thoughts. She was the one to break it.

"So who is he?"

I stared at her a little bit shocked, 'cause I didn't think she'd actually ask it.

"I.. I don't. It's just Hogwarts, it's… I don't want to talk about it.", I said clumsy, as my cheeks started burning.

"Ok then.", she giggled, standing up, "But you should really ask. You'll never know it for real until he tells you. Now come, I know a secret bedroom at the attic where we can sleep without none finding us until around ten."

I took the hand she offered me, and we went upstairs together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"He is totally missing, right?", I asked him as we both poured tea in our cups.

"Yeah.", he confessed pouring some firewhiskey in his beverage.

I leaned back in the chair, looking through our kitchen's window, to watch the snow outside. Wiltshire was all covered with it, which indicated the rough winter we were having.

I let the warmth of the tea relax me for just a second, and I was already thinking about her. Her beautiful smile to her uncle, the feeling of us gripped together at the window, her voice saying my name.

And Lucius was missing. Out there, in the world. Probably ready to do whatever he planned on doing. She could be at mortal danger. As well as the people she loved. Either way, she'd suffer. And then I would too.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Report.", he said simply, drinking his tea.

I sighed, frustrated. Reporting? When would that be enough?

"Reporting won't keep him away from them, father! They are in grave danger! I mean what will **we** do, you and I. We can't just stand here!"

He looked at me seriously, but had a calm tone of voice when he said:

"I am an employee of the ministry. I'm an auror, and I follow some orders. I was told to _watch and report_ , and that's what I'm going to do. If **your** supervisor told you differently, that's your problem. Did he?"

I know my father has always been condescending and would always give orders, and not take them. So I was a little surprised when he said those words. Until I remembered that being a death eater taught him a lot of different things.

"Mr. Weasley didn't tell me differently."

"Then your job is also to watch and report."

"We just have to be careful for not to watch them die and having to report that."

He placed his cup in the table, sounding a little irritated when he asked:

"What is going on, Scorpius? You were in this to help me. I don't ever recall you being worried about Potter and his ridiculously big and reckless family. And now all you do is tell me that we're not doing enough - as if you had the knowledge to decide this kind of things -, and constantly asking and talking about the Weasleys and Potters. Have you got attached to them while you protected them under the cloak?"

"Don't be ridiculous.", was all I managed to say, a little embarrassed that my interests for her and her family were getting this obvious. "I just don't want anyone dying because of him anymore."

It wasn't exactly a lie. He breathed in, sounding calm again:

"I know what you mean. Our family has already too blood in its hands. But still, you have to be patient. Auror's school will teach you that, anyway."

I nodded, as we continued to drink our teas in silence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, by your last letter I guess things are going well, hugh? I mean, it was obvious that she'd kiss you, but you calling her 'Rose' was a real improvement! Did you tell her you were sorry? This is the important part. She needs gestures, Scorp, you gotta give her gestures. You better start thinking what the hell you're going to do to meet her. You can't wait until Hogwarts to make a new move.

I know you didn't ask, as you never do, but I'm fine, thank you.

Love,

Ari.

Ps: xmas is coming and it wouldn't hurt using you millenia fortune to buy her something. Maybe for me as well!"

I finished her letter and placed it on the bed, where I was laid and facing the ceiling, forcing myself to admit that she was right: I had to get another opportunity to meet Rose. Maybe if I write her again and ask?

"Scorp, get up and shower."

I sat up and found my father entering my closet.

"For what?"

"We have a wedding to attend.", he announced, coming out of the closet with my new fancy robe on one of his hands.

I rose my eyebrows to him.

"A wedding? Whose wedding?"

"Victoire Weasley and Ted Lupin's."

He's kidding, right?

"A Weasley wedding, like, a cer- did they even _invite_ us?"

"Well, Ted had to. We're distant cousins, yes, but I don't think Andromeda would let him throw a party without inviting us. Anyway, the wedding's at Potter's house, he invited the whole department.", he said shrugging, making my robe levitate as he inspected it.

Was he serious? Were we really going?

"So let me see if I got this straight: Lucius is missing and the whole department is just going to celebrate at a huge party?"

"Oh, Scorpius Hyperion, stop being such a grumpy old man. Of course there are a few aurors on duty during tonight's shift, don't be ridiculous! And anyway, _because Lucius is missing_ , Potter wants his best agents there, to help him keep an eye at everyone at the party."

Oh, now it was making sense.

"So he invited us so we would work at his party?"

"Yeah, but he is not the one who's eating and drinking for free, is he?", he asked me grinning.

I laughed a little before I got inside the bathroom, as I realized who would be at the party, and how everything was just too convenient.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Is it waterproof?I need waterproof!", I said as I took Rox's mascara to put it on.

I only needed that, and I'd be ready. I noticed my hands were shaking a bit while I used the mascara. I breathed in twice and tried to think of anything that wasn't him, in a fine robe, walking towards me in the saloon.

As I finished, I took a look at the mirror. And I liked it.

The shades on my eyes were exactly like my dress: dark blue with a lot of glitter in it. Lily's made it, and it looked absolutely amazing, with the nude lipstick aunt Fleur lended me. And then there was aunt Ginny's "bra spell", and my heels were silver louboutins, a special gift uncle Harry gave me for my birthday last year.

But I think the best part was my hair. I've never seen it like that! It was straight. It fell beautifully over my shoulders, with a few curls at the end of it. My mom has spent the whole day using muggle products and casting spells in it for it to look like that.

"I don't think I ever saw you so beautiful.", she said as she watched my reflex with me, from behind.

"And I don't think you'll ever be able to do this again!", I said pointing at my hair.

She laughed, and a lock of her hair fell off the complex and amazing braid she had in her head.

"I can't wait until you father sees you! And who knows how many younger and single friends Ted hasn't invited? Oh, please, do me a personal favor and dance with every single one of them right in the middle of the saloon, where you father can see it very well!"

I blushed as she laughed at the image.

"Mom, stop!"

"But seriously now, Rosie,", she said holding my hands and looking in my eyes, "I know you've been through a lot lately, but today's a celebration day. We are all here to have a great time, and I want you to have it. I don't know, **_yet_** , who that boy is, but he's not here today, ok? Let's have a blast!"

I swallowed hard, trying not to blush as I nodded to her. How on earth was I going to pretend he wasn't there?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I was sat in the bed, watching Vic as she was turning into the most beautiful woman on earth. She couldn't stop smiling, and I was already wanting to cry. Thank Merlin I asked for waterproof!

"Rosie", Rox said as she held her countless little braids in her hands so her mom could do her a big, fancy bun, "D'you mind if I take your perfume? It's just so sweet, I loved it!"

My vanilla perfume was one of the few things I actually bought myself, at a store in Hogsmeade.

"Sure, Roxie! I'll show you where I bought it next time we're in Hogsmeade!"

"Yey! Thank you, Rose! You can get mine, if you want!"

I opened my mouth to say I didn't mind using the same fragrance as her, when all of a sudden, he popped into my head. Holding my waist, tightly, his mouth slightly sucking my neck, and his nose stuffed in my hair. I tried to slow down my heart, that was starting to bump in my chest just by the memory of it. Then his rough voice, between on kiss and the other. " _I love your perfume. Don't ever change it_ ".

I stood up, and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Why am I doing this to myself? Why am I letting him dominate me like that?

"Thanks, Rox. I think I could use some change."

I took a green, bubbly bottle off the vanity, and sprayed it. It was fresh, and reminded me of lemons. Then, before I got downstairs, I took one last look at the mirror. My breasts were perfect, my body fully shaped from the heals, my hair straight. I almost didn't recognize myself, but when I sensed that citrus tone out of my skin, I was sure.

Tonight I was a whole different woman.


	21. The gesture

Chapter song - "Stay", by Rihanna

 **And please try to leave me a review: it is veryy important to me to know your opinion on the story! Thanks :)**

Disclaimer: nothing in here belongs to me, it all came from the wonderful mind of J.K Rolling.

* * *

 _"All along it was a fever_

 _A cold, sweat hot-headed believer_

 _I threw my hands in the air, I said show me something_

 _He said: if you dare, come a little closer"_

* * *

I didn't get to see much of the ceremony. Not that I wanted to, actually. My father and I were at the end of the room, anyway, and we were designed to be there, taking a look from behind. I just know that a bunch of people cried, and that all the Potter-Weasley family was cheerful, naturally. But I didn't get to see _her_.

As soon as the ceremony was over, all the chairs suddenly disappeared, and the whole room transformed itself for the party. There was a bar, a dance floor with a band playing, and waiters walking around the countless tables. And everything had a tone of blue and purple. I heard it was the couple's favorite colours.

I was sitting with my father in the table designed for us, when we noticed Harry Potter walking in our direction.

"Thank you for coming. Everything's alright?". He asked as he sat in front of us.

"Well, I didn't see anything suspicious, no. At least not yet.", my father answered, sounding calm and alert at the same time.

Mr. Potter laughed a little.

"No, Draco, I meant the party. You're enjoying it?"

"Oh.", my father took a look around, as if he hadn't even noticed he was in a party yet, except for the glass of firewhiskey he holded in his hands. "Yes, I guess. Great whiskey, by the way. Slughorn, right?"

They grinned briefly at each other, and for a moment I almost couldn't believe they have once been enemies. They've been working together for almost seventeen years now. It's my whole lifetime. But then, their faces returned to coldness, and I knew there were some things you may never get to change.

"What about you, Scorpius? The day you were here we didn't get to talk. How're things at Hogwarts?", he asked looking at me, this time.

"Excellent, sir. I returned you the cloak because I'm home for christmas, but would you mind sending it again if things don't get resolved?"

He narrowed his eyes at me for a moment, and I was afraid he'd find my question inappropriate.

"Yes, sure. Sixth year's end is not enough time to become friends with all of them, right?"

"I'm afraid it's not.", I said trying to return his playfulness, but we both knew what he meant.

That he judged me because I'd never been able to be friends with his family. Not even interested, actually. And why should I?

I just need one relation out of them, and it's definitely not friendship.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The music was getting louder, and Roxanne was simply not letting me out of the dance floor. She and Albus were dancing with me like freaks, and I had to pretend I was going to the bathroom to come to the bar and get something to drink.

I needed a minute alone, to just calm down and breath for a second. I had to stop thinking about him. I had to stop picturing my every move because he could be watching me from anywhere. But above all, I had to stop feeling sad for not seeing him nowhere.

Of course I'd enjoyed the opening party champagne, but I don't think my parents would appreciate if I got any more alcohol, so I just ordered a butterbeer. Thinking it through, _I_ wouldn't appreciate any alcohol. I was already ridiculously vulnerable to him sober. It would be a disaster if I got any close to drunk.

"I was beginning to think you weren't here."

I froze, not even daring to look back. As I said nothing, he leaned closer, putting one hand at my bare back, and all the hairs on my body immediately got up by his touch.

"I almost didn't recognize you with this hair. And this new smell."

"Really?", I said moving to the side, getting away from his touch. "What gave me away, then?", I gathered enough courage to look at him, defiantly.

"I'd recognize your body anywhere in the world.", his voice was a little rough, and his eyes were burning as he looked at me from the bottom to the top.

I felt a rush in my skin, as it seemed to have gotten hotter. We were just staring at each other.

"You butterbeer, madam.", the barman broke off, handing me the bottle.

"Thank you.", I said as I was starting to walk away from there.

He then took my wrist with just two fingers, subtle enough so none would see, but significantly enough to make my heart start bumping in my chest.

"Why are you running away from me?"

"Because no good ever happens when I don't."

"I beg to differ.", he said raising his eyebrows, "What if we danced? Dancing is a good thing, right?"

"With your father here? And my whole family?", I chuckled at his ridiculous idea, "I dare you."

He just stood there, looking amused and surprised at the same time, when I pulled back my hand and headed to the dance floor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She was different. In a good way. She was sassy tonight. Her perfume reminded me of lemon pie: acid and sweet at the exact proportion. And she never stopped dancing.

And she was _provoking_ me. She moved sexy and slowly and then quickly, never looking at any other direction than my face.

I've never seen her so… _Femme fatale_. And I was loving it. And hating to love it, 'cause I wasn't close enough.

"Scorp, you should go dancing.", my father took me out of my thoughts.

"By myself? Yeah right. You could come with me, though."

"Dancing at Potterhouse? Yeah, right."

We both laughed.

"It just seems weird that a seventeen years old is sitting next to me throughout a party, you know?"

"I'm not seventeen yet, father."

"Oh, it's just a few weeks ahead, you're seventeen already."

Then he started talking about my birthday, but I didn't pay much attention, because Weasley was doing something with her hips that seemed a waste away from me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I didn't know what was happening. Maybe that perfume Rox lended me had something in it. I felt sexy. I felt powerful. Something about this night made me able to dance in the middle of the dance floor, looking directly at him. I wanted to provoke him. I wanted to show him I was fine without his presence. I wanted him to to want me. I wanted to bE the one he'd never get.

Then this sudden fear invaded my chest. What if he got tired of being provoked and came to me? What if suddenly I lost all this sexy power and threw myself at him again, in the middle of the party? He was pretty gorgeous, after all. He had a fine robe that looked brand new, perfectly adjusted to his body, firm and loose at the right spots. What if I knew too much about his clothes because I was staring at him all night? What if I couldn't look away?

That was the moment I saw he was gazing at me. Eyes on fire, mouth just slightly opened. Enjoying his view.

When our gazes met, he smiled. After such a long time, it was back.

The mischievous smile.

And heavy energy that came along with it.

The room suddenly got a little darker, and that was the moment I knew he was responding my moves. Leting me know he had a power of his own and that, unlike me, he was used to using it.

I breathed in slowly to calm down my heart, and convinced Albus to go to my table with me. Time to change strategy: I had to distract myself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Have you talked to Weasley?", he asked me, studying the little plate full of tiny croissant the waiter has left on our table.

For a moment, I just looked at him, faking surprise, ready to answer 'why would I talk to her', when I suddenly realized he was talking about her father. My supervisor. My direct boss.

"Just said good evening, when we first arrived."

"Well, you have to talk to him. Congratulate him for his niece, compliment the party. Ask if everything's alright with your reports."

I rolled my eyes. I hated the 'professional' interaction he was always teaching me to do. I knew it was the right thing to do, though, and I knew my father wouldn't let me alone until I did it. So I just got up, briefly checking on my robes, and unconsciously searching for her in the dance floor. She wasn't there, despite the numerous cousins of hers goofy dancing in pairs, as the music was getting slower.

I wandered around the room, looking for a high concentration of red hair in a table, until I found him. Them, actually.

He was excitedly talking, holding his wife's hand, as that middle child Potter was smiling at them and Rose was right there, laughing at her parents.

"And then, when we all thought she was going to punch me, Harry got in between, shouting 'it doesn't look so bad, darling, let's dance', and then she was forced to go to their first dance as a married couple with her gown full stained with wine, and Harry tried to kiss her as she shouted she was going to kill me, and I just couldn't stop laughing, and then you mother here-"

"Oh, hi!", Hermione turned her head to me, making everyone at the table acknowledge my presence.

It took me all willpower to not look at Rose.

"Oh, hi Scorpius! How you doing?", he asked me, as he stood up to shake my hand.

"Excellent, sir, and you? I just wanted to congratulate you for your niece, this party is just delightful.", I said smiling. I'd never disliked him, to be honest.

"Oh, thank you! So glad you're having a good time! You know Albus and Rose, right? Aren't you kids the same grade?"

I nodded to them, as Potter openly ignored me, and she blushed. I held in the smile at the vision of it.

"Yes, of course. We go to potions together. They know, by the way. Mr. Potter has told them everything.", he nodded as I said it, "I'm sorry to bring it up during the wedding, but I just wanted to know if you got my reports, and if there's anything else I could do."

He smiled amused as he said:

"You know, Scorpius, when Harry asked me to come back so I could be your supervisor, I really didn't expect to find such a professional teenager-"

"You're his **supervisor**?", her sweet voice broke him off, and when we looked at her, she was blushing for asking it so abruptly, showing how interested she was.

"Well, yeah.", he said shrugging, "Who knew I'd be the boss of Malfoy's son, right?"

I'd be irritated at it, but something in the way he said it made me feel like I wasn't a Malfoy. Not as much as my father, at least, and I liked that implication.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're satisfied, sir. Let me know if there's anything I could do."

"Of course, of course.", he said as he sat back to his wife's side.

I turned my back to leave, and took a few steps away before Ariana's words broke into my head, as clear as if I had her letter right here, in my hands.

" _She needs gestures, Scorp, you gotta giver her gestures._ "

And then, in an impulse I can't quite decide was stupid or brilliant, I turned around. As I walked in her direction, her eyes widened, and Potter frowned his burrow.

But all I could notice was how beautiful she was, with that shadows matching her dress, and her pinky cheeks getting redder with every step I took closer.

When I was close enough to make her parents look absolutely stunned, I held my hand in the air, making sure my eyes were fixed in hers, and my lips widely smiling, as I asked:

"You want to dance?"


	22. The dance

As always, very sorry for taking such a long time! But hey, at least it's here, hugh? Hope it's worth the waiting!

So, I'm having this bug with the reviews: when fanfiction emails me about them, I can't not see them in the site to respond it. And when they are available, I don't get any emails about them, haha! So you haven't been ignored, it's just the site's fault! In fact, I've decided to respond the reviews I can actually see at the beggining of every chapter, so here we go:

 _ **Baronnis \- **_ Thank you A LOT for your kind review, hope you enjoy this new chapter!

 _ **With love from KK \- **_ I'm sorry to let you hanging like that, but I just had to! Anyway, here it is when you find out all that happened :)

Chapter song - "Stay", by Rihanna, yes, again.

 **And please try to leave me a review: it is veryy important to me to know your opinion on the story! Thanks :)**

Disclaimer: nothing in here belongs to me, it all came from the wonderful mind of J.K Rolling.

* * *

 _"Round and around and around and around we go_

 _Oh now, tell me now, tell me now you know_

 _Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move_

 _Makes me feel like I can't live without it, it takes me all the way_

 _I want you to stay"_

* * *

"I'm sorry, what?", not that I couldn't hear, I just couldn't believe it.

"I asked you if you want to dance.", he repeated, as clear as if he was shouting in my face.

I felt my cheeks burning, as my heart skipped a lot of beats, may be as confused as I was right now. What the hell was I supposed to say?

For a fraction of a second, I met Al's eyes, avoiding at all costs meeting my parent's gazes. Then, as if he was using legilimency, I knew what he said. " _Go with him, or else it'd be even more suspicious. For all they know, you have no good reason to deny it_ ".

Well, there was the whole Weasley dancing with a Malfoy issue, but that's not exactly a **good** reason. So I stood up, taking his hand and letting him take me away.

As I went on, from the corner of my eyes, I could see my mom narrowing hers. Maybe putting everything together. But if Merlin is merciful she's not that smart.

I felt like I was having a dejàvu. He asking me to dance at the wedding. So bloody handsome, even more than at my dream.

But this was worse. Even though people didn't leave the dance floor for us, every eyes were on the two of us, and every mouth was whispering, and all eyes were widened as he put his left hand on my waist, guiding me through the song.

I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed, so exposed, so vulnerable.

How the hell did he manage to turn the game on his favor?

"I don't understand why you're doing this.", I let out frustrated, not able to look at him, staring at his chest.

"And what exactly d'you think I'm doing?"

"Trying to drive me mad."

He laughed a little, and I had to refrain the thought that his laughter was beautiful.

"I'm trying to win you back. You have to forgive me."

"Why?"

"Because I need you."

I sighed. I couldn't decide if it was a good or a bad answer. I was still hung up on Al's words: " _if he ever has the guts to tell you he loves you, then we'll talk_ ". And then was the turn of Vic's voice " _you just have to ask_ ".

"Scorpius, I…", my voice faded as he held me closer. His warm hand slid on my back, pulling me against him, as he brought our intertwining hands to his chest. And then there I was, one arm on his neck, the other comfortably resting at his chest, as he swung me around to the sound of music.

His smell was amazing, as always. I recklessly let it into my head, enjoying the feeling of being this close. His touch on my bare skin, the way he smelled, the way he held me, everything felt just amazing, and I couldn't help wanting more. Suddenly, I didn't feel like asking questions anymore. So I just rested my head on his chest, making sure my ear was precisely placed against his heart.

I could see that everybody was still shocked with our dance, even the other couples that were dancing as well. And none of it mattered. I was just focused on dancing with him. On letting him guide me, feeling his grip embracing my waist, his smell getting me drunk. All that mattered was this moment, and the way his heart was beating.

"You what?", we were so close I could hear him whisper. It was a muffled sound, coming right through his chest, right to my ear.

I felt my heart beating just like his.

Everything was too perfect.

Maybe I'm dreaming again.

"I wish this was real."

"What makes you think it's not?"

"You'd never take the chance of dancing with me in front of your father.", I said very low, as I nestle up to his chest, enjoying how his clothes smelled just like him.

He kissed the top of my head as he said through my hair:

"I'd do anything for you."

This little spark of hope lit up so fast I didn't have time to think.

"Even letting down your walls?"

"Haven't you broken every single one of them down already?"

And then the spark was off.

He was kidding, right? He had got to be kidding me. He had already let his walls down? I knew nothing about him, he would never tell me how he really feels, he would never let people see us together. He was never even close of being mine, as I was his. Why was he saying that? Did he enjoy lying that much?

Maybe he was joking. Messing up a bit. He might have asked me to dance to just expose me and play another of his dark jokes on me.

I tilted my head back a little, so I could face him, as the irritation I felt gave me the courage to stare at him, inches from his face, in front of all our families.

"You're kidding, right?"

And as he said nothing more, I let go of his embrace and walked away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She tried to hide in the millinery, probably thinking I wasn't following her, probably thinking I couldn't see her. How adorable.

When I was finally getting close, I saw that unbearable cousin of hers approaching me, so I speeded up to get into the gigantic closet where all the coats were in, and locked it from inside.

He wouldn't bother.

"What the hell is happening to you? Are you always going to run away from me? I'm getting sick of it!"

"Oh, the poor little Malfoy is tired of my healthy not throwing myself in your arms treatment?", she asked full of rage, her eyes with something there I've never seen before.

What was going on?

"No! I'm tired of you throwing yourself at me and all of a sudden getting awa- wait a second, do you really think you're not throwing yourself in my arms? 'Cause I beg to differ. What was it at the library, then?"

I saw her blushing, and for a moment her big, almond-shaped eyes were softer. But it was only for a moment.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm sick of it. All of it. You know what? For all this time I've been surrendering to my feelings, letting them dominate me, letting them fool me. For all this time, I was actually lying to myself, trying to convince me that you too had feelings for me, that we might even, Merlin, figure out a way of being boyfriend and girlfriend."

I couldn't help but widening my eyes. I don't think she was ever so sincere, her words so clear, her tone so full of herself.

There was no sign of that once shy, insecure little girl.

"And you know the worst part?", she chuckled with irony, as rage started forming inside, making my fists clench. I mean, why was she talking like that? I've just given her a romantic gesture! "It's not even that I don't know how you feel about me, it's just… I don't even _know you_! There are a handful of informations about yourself that you've shared with me, and many of it I had to struggle to get. Why did I even let it happen? Why was I so devoted to a bloke who couldn't even tell me what his favorite colour is? For Merlin, how could I let you take my virginity if you didn't even called me by first name WHILE you're doing it? Did it ever felt good, to you? Fucking a bloody doll?"

I couldn't believe it. Not in a million years I'd imagine her talking like this. So much rage, so much hurt, so much disdain. Where was the naïve girl who thought the best of everything? I had to shut up the voice in my head that kept repeating " _you did this to her. It's all your fault: you bring up the worst in people_ ". I was already changing for her! Wasn't she seeing it?

"You're insulting me. I didn't use you! Well, maybe at first, yeah, but I have already told you I do have feelings for you! I have JUST told you I'd do anything for you, I even took the risk of dancing with you in front of our whole family to show you how much I care! What else do you want from me?"

"Tell me how you feel.", she said almost cutting me off, crossing her arms, staring directly into my eyes.

I opened my mouth, so ready to tell her I loved her, but I choke on the words. They were trapped inside my throat, tangling one another, and I felt almost out of breath.

She laughed. Out loud. It was full of irony. It was absolutely scary.

"Ok, let's move on to an easier one. Why'd you said those things to Stinson?"

"I didn't want none knowing about us."

"'Cause shags aren't supposed to be official, right?"

Once again, my throat was blocked with too many words that wouldn't come out. What is wrong with me?

"Alright then. You wanna know what I do-did, want from you?", she took two steps closer, and suddenly that lemon scent hit me in the face like it was slapping me, "I didn't even want to break your walls. If you had even given me a single little window to come in, I'd be satisfied. But instead, you insisted on being such a mysterious arse who wouldn't open up to me, who refused to give me a spot in your life. I was willing to do a lot, Scorpius. I was even minded to keep a secret relationship, as long as you just treated me the way I deserved. But I guess I just lost a lot of time. And a himen."

She was passing by me, towards the door, as I grabbed her arm.

"I don't recognize you anymore."

She looked me from bottom to top, disgust in her face, before she said:

"That's because I've been poisoned. Your name suits you very well, you know."

In an idiot impulse of rage, I let go of her arm, as I said:

"Yeah? Too bad yours doesn't."

And I just watched her unlock the door, and go away, as I tried to catch my breath, with so many words stuck in my chest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I walked toward our table, where I saw aunt Andromeda was talking to my father. As I got nearer, they stopped talking, and my father looked briefly at me before he said:

"I know. I'll keep an eye on that. And thank you, you, know, for everything."

She looked at him tenderly, and glanced at me the same way. I just nodded, smiling. Aunt Andromeda was very supportive of my parent's marriage. After my father joined the Aurors, she started seeing us at Christmas and birthdays, and I even remember Ted playing with me as a child, even though we lost most touch after he started dating Victoire. Anyway, I actually liked the woman very much.

"Now I'll be going, you two need to talk. Don't worry, Draco, go home. I'll talk your way out of everyone."

I stared at him worried, but he said nothing. He just stood up and grabbed my arm, and with a crack, we apparated home.

"What the fuck was that?", he asked with clenched teeths, full of unexploded rage.

Not an unfamiliar attitude from him.

"What're you talking about?", I asked staring at a blank spot, pretending I wasn't even listening him.

Not an unfamiliar attitude from me.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You were _snuggling_ Weasley."

"Oh, that. It was just a dance, chill out."

"Don't you tell me to chill out! And that was not a dance! You were _pulling her in_!"

"No, I-"

"Oh, please, Scorpius! Don't you think I was seventeen once? You were pulling her in! She was resting her bloody head at you chest, it was bizarre!"

I said nothing, as the only thing I could think of was that her head on my chest was bloody lovely, not bizarre at all.

"Father, you're really overreacting. It was just a dance."

"We'll see it on monday, when I'll have to face Potter and bloody Weasley and his fucking questions and threats. He's your boss, you know. You were snuggling you boss's daughter. And apart from that, a Weasley, a Granger, a gryffindor, I mean, have you got mad?"

I got it. I really did. As much as I hated to admit, he was right. This was stupid, and reckless, and wrong in pretty much every way. But the worst part is I couldn't help myself. I wanted her. Badly. All the fucking time, in every way possible. Maybe I **was** mad. After all, I'd fallen in love with the one girl I should keep distance from.

Not that it mattered anymore. I've managed to ruin it. She was poisoned by me. I always knew my name suit me very well, but she was the last person on earth I wanted to acknowledge that. She was the last person on earth I wanted to hurt. She hated me now. Even worst, she felt disgusted. I saw it in her face, and the memory of it broke me inside.

It hurt too bad that I've done all that to her. That I'd transformed her into this big mess of hurt and anger.

She regretted me.

I couldn't blame her.

"Relax, it'll be nothing much. Just tell them it was just a dance. If you'll excuse me, I'll go to my room."

Then I went quickly upstairs before he could say another word, before the risk of crying in front of him was too high. So I practically ran, leaving a perplexed and angry father behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I found Albus just outside the door, and we both headed to the bar, holding hands. As we got there and he let go of my hand, I felt he left a single pill there. When I saw the colour of it, I widened my eyes, shocked with how clever and thoughtful he was, but immediately swallowed it when he passed me the butterber he got from the bartender. That was the moment my father reached us.

"Where the hell were you? And what the hell was that?"

"Dad, why are you-"

"Rose Ginevra Weasley, you tell me why on earth were you… You… Sticking your head in Malfoy's chest or else I swear to Merlin I'll-"

"Oh, Ronald, stop!", I don't think I was ever so glad to hear my mom's voice, "For the millionth time, it was just a dance! Why'd you think there's something happening-"

"Shame on you, Hermione, for letting your daughter being held by a Mal-"

"- other than just a dance, honestly, that's absurd, look at the girl, she's stunned with your reaction, so dramatic and-"

"I'm trying to parent here, excuse me-"

"- overreacting, you're yelling at you niece's wedding, such a-"

"What is happening here?", my uncle broke them off popping besides Albus, and that was the moment I saw the whole room was looking at us.

I felt my cheeks burning, and my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to stop. I couldn't handle that much exposure, no way. I glanced at my infuriated father's face, my offended mom's look to him, the confusion in my uncle's gaze, and it was just too much for me.

I thanked Merlin when the pill finally acted and I started to throw up.


	23. The names

Hey! I won't even try to apologize this time, I know I screwed up bad with this delay. But I will publicly thank **With Love from kk** for reviewing this and asking me to continue even though everyone else probably thought I had given this story up. Thank you, honey :)

 **Chapter Song** : "Song for someone", by U2

 **Disclaimer** : nothing here belongs to me, it all came from the wonderful mind ok J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _"You let me into a conversation, a conversation only we could make_

 _You break and enter my imagination, whatever's in there, it's yours to take_

 _I was told I'd feel nothing for the first time_

 _You were slow to heal, but this could be the night"_

* * *

"So, I guess it's working, right?", I asked him, laid down in my bed, still feeling hot for the fever fudge I've taken before lunch.

"Yeah, uncle Ron isn't talking 'bout the dance anymore, he's talking 'bout taking you to St. Mungus. Actually, that's why I think we should stop it: the moment you get there, they'll know it was Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

"I know. My father worked with it for years, how could he have not noticed it?"

Albus shrugged, opening a book by my side. My dad had apologized to me yesterday, said he had drank a little too much and that he was worried about "my floo". I don't think I was ever so relieved. How on earth would I explain everything to him?

"Hey, flower", I heard his voice by the door. Do my parents always know when I'm thinking about them? "How are you feeling? Wanna go to St. Mungus?"

"I'm fine, dad, really. I don't want to leave my bed right now, but I bet by dawn I'll be feeling better.", I said smiling as he came near the bed.

"Ok, then. But if you're not, we're going to the hospital. This came right now to you, by the way. Bet it's one of your girlfriends wanting to chit chat, right?", he said giving me a letter, and placing one kiss on my forehead, "Merlin, you're hot. I'll ask you mother to come here and perform some cooling spells on you, she's always been the best with spells, just a sec."

And then he vanished downstairs. I sat down, shocked with what was written in the envelop. I tore it open quickly, not even imagining what she could have to say to me.

"Rose (can I call you Rose? I'll just call you Rose),

I know it's hard, I know it is. But everything's just a misunderstanding. Which is what normally happens with him. He's not good with words, as you can see. But, seriously, I've never seen him like this before. I swear to you, Rose, not since his mother died. He has always seemed focused and aware of everything around him, but lately he can only think about you, and I know it's you because I can only get his attention when I drop your name into the conversation. I don't know what he said to you, but I think you should believe him, give him a chance. He's already understood what he's done wrong, you know, and you're welcome for that. I hope everything will be alright. And you can write me anytime, really.

Yours truly,

Ariana"

Has she been _talking_ to him? _I can write her anytime_? I'm welcome for what? Was she serious?

I just kept reading it over and over because I simply didn't know what to think! One time, she was laughing at me at the library, at the other, she was offering her help, and I just couldn't understand her! Was she really thinking we were, like, some sort of _friends_? I've never talked to her in my life, for Merlin, how could she think that?

Albus saw the confused look on my face, and took the letter from me, to read it himself. He laughed a little when he finished, putting the letter aside, and looking amused when he turned to face me.

"I really like this girl, you know."

WHAT?

"Albus Severus Potter, you take that back right now! How dare you-"

"Wow, hey, what's that? You don't like her? She was the one to show you the tru-"

"I don't care what she did, she just…", words escaped my mind as I reviewed all the interactions I've had with her so far. Suddenly, I could only think about how honest her smile was."I think she's…", what was she after all? "Well, I don't trust her.", well this was very much true, actually. I couldn't trust someone I didn't understand.

But I could love Scorpius.

How was that?

Al raised an eyebrow at me, mockingly, like he's just read my mind.

"But you trusted Scorpius Malfoy. Yeah, right, no double standards here."

I rolled my eyes at him. He was right, but there was no need for me to say it out loud.

"I'm trying to forget him here, if you don't mind."

"Third time's the one, hugh?"

"Don't need irony, Albus, but chocolate. See if Hugo can get us some, will you?"

He stood up smiling and went away.

I glanced at the letter once more, and took it my hands. Her handwriting was spectacular. I read it a second time, and then a third. And by the fourth time, I was already writing a reply.

"Stinson,

I'm going to be honest with you. I don't get you. I don't know what you're up to, and frankly, you don't make it any easier. I know you're his, well, friend, and that you may know him better, but I just doubt he understood what was wrong about everything. He proved to me at the wedding that I'm just a shag, nothing worth letting his walls down for. You know I don't even know when his birthday is? It might as well be today, for all I care. How can you think I'm all he thinks about? I bet he has a lot more going on in his head than a silly gryffindor girl. I mean, how can you be so sure? All the leads he gives are poiting at the other direction, admit it. Anyway, I didn't get how your letter was supposed to cheer me up. Are you always that confusing?

Rose Weasley"

I didn't noticed I just opened myself to her until after I had already sent it. I was just getting things out of my chest, right after I said I didn't trust her. For Merlin, what is it with slytherins and their way to trick your mind?

That was the moment my mom entered my room, along with Albus, and a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. She gave it to me, and put a hand on my forehead. Then she stared deeply into my eyes, like she could see through me. I always froze when she did that.

"Hum...I think you're actually… Getting better.", something in her eyes gave away she was suspicious. Or was it her tone? "Anyway, I don't think it's the case for a spell. We'll wait until sunset."

Albus glanced at me for a fraction of a second, surely thinking the same thing I did, before he said:

"Are you sure, aunt Mione? Maybe we could use something to cool her down-"

"I don't think so. Drink your _fudge_ , Rose, I think it'll get your _fever_ away."

And without another word, she turned away.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Why did you name me after an insect?"

I couldn't stop thinking about our argument at the wedding. Her words were loud and clear inside my head, over and over again. He didn't seem to hear, though. He was too focused on a blank spot, lost in thoughts. His eyes were completely surrounded in purple, deep circles. And he had already a glass of whiskey in his hands. I sighed, and checked the potatoes in the stove. There wasn't many, and they were under a single piece of fish. This was getting ridiculous.

"You know we're running out of food, right?You need to talk to Granger. She is the only one who knows the people who can unlock our vault in Gringots. You know we-"

"I am NOT asking her for help! That filthy-"

"That filthy what?", I broke him off, challenging him to finish the sentence.

He looked up at me, right to my eyes, before whispering "insufferable know-it-all". Such a child.

"So let me get it straight. Every Malfoy vault at Gringots was blocked under charges of corruption profits. We can barely buy food. And you're refusing to talk to the woman who's running for ministry of magic, the one who can get her way out of every department in the english ministry, just because she was born a muggle?"

As he didn't answer, I snorted, full of anger for his stupid prejudice, before saying:

"Okay then, so you're the one taking care of dinner. Good night."

And went to my room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You know, when you were little and got angry with me, you'd lock your door. None could open it. Until today I ask myself what kind of magic was that."

I looked up to see him standing up by the threshold, looking at it tenderly. I breathed in slowly. He was the kind of person who required patience.

"I don't know.", I answered him shrugging, putting the book I was reading aside. "I was just angry, I couldn't control my magic."

"You've always been powerful. And short-tempered.", he added raising his eyebrows.

Was he serious?

"That was not short-tempered. That was the truth. Lucius is missing for five days now, we don't have any money, our vaults are all blocked, including mine, and you went to Hogwarts with a bunch of people who could actually help us, but refuses to do so because of some dumb sense of proudness!"

"Well, we've all been to Hogwarts. And that's precisely why I think none of them will be willing to just give me money."

"We are not asking for money, for crying out loud! We have tons of it! We just need an official paper authorizing Gringots to let us in. I'm sure Granger would give it to you."

"I'm sure she wouldn't.", he said very low, more to himself than to me. His eyes were on a blank spot, and seemed to be very back in the past.

"Ok then. What you suggest? Starving? Besides, what are we doing about him? Haven't mr. Potter told you anything?"

He then suddenly raised his head, like he has just woken up from a transa, and looked at me. Sharply at my eyes.

"Potter? Yes, of course. There is a plan, Scorp. And you have no other option than trusting us. Trusting me. Do you?"

He wasn't exactly perfect father material. He never knew what it was himself, how could he ever be the father for me? But the Manor was empty. There was no grandparents, no mothers, no uncles, nothing. All I had was him. All we could count on was each other. And that's funny because I was never so conscious of it, as I am right now staring at him, both of us sat at my bed. It's not about wanting to trust him. It's not about trusting him because he never failed me. Blimey, no. It was about relaying in the only thing I had in this world. Like pretty much all my life, I didn't have a choice.

So I just nodded.

He smiled.

"Dinner's ready. And you weren't named after an insect, by the way. Scorpius is a constellation. The brightest of them all. The Órion killer."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Could you give the pepper, please, flower?"

"Yep, just a sec."

I stopped chopping the vegetables and went to get the pepper. Dad was making his famous chicken pie for christmas. And I would help him make it every single year. It was a tradition. Just the two of us. And I would never forgive Scorpius for ruining it to me.

Here I was, with my most beloved father, in the middle of a bloody christmas tradition, and all I could think about was him and the fact that he thought I had nothing to do with an actual rose. Worse of all, I never, ever, cared for my name before. Ever. It was just a name, I never stopped and thought about it.

So why the hell did that hurt so much right now?

"Thank you, flower.", he told me with a broad smile on his face when I handed him the bottle with the spice.

Flower.

My favorite nickname in the world.

Maybe it did matter after all.

"Dad, why'd you name me Rose?"

"Oh, you don't know?"

"Know what?", asked mom, entering the kitchen that exact moment.

"Why you called me Rose."

"Oh, I love this story!", she said smiling, accioing a glass of water. "You see, the first gift your father ever gave me was a bottle of perfume. We were fifteen, and it smelled like roses. He would say that roses reminded him of my smell. I thought it was really weird then, but-"

"It was bloody adorable, even Fred thought it was sweet!"

"Anyway,", she continued rolling her eyes, "as the years went by, I never stopped using it. And when we finally started dating, he would get me a new bottle every christmas. Then we got married, and then I was pregnant. And I suddenly became allergic to it. I don't know if I got really attached to it or if it was the hormones, but-"

"You got really attached to it, just admit it already!"

"Shut up, Ron, I'm trying to tell a story! Well, the fact was: I would often cry because I couldn't wear the perfume anymore, and then your father would always tell me I smelled like roses. It had been months since I last touched the fragrance, but he would often kiss me and asked what the hell was going on, because I never smelled more likes roses than I did back then. I think he said that so many times I started believing him."

"But you know your mother, she was 'oh, but that's impossible, that's not logical, it doesn't make any sense, I can't smell like roses without the perfume' and all that stuff. So I had to use the only argument I had to prove my point: I had to strike her most vulnerable spot.", dad said playfully, swinging the big wooden spoon he was using by the stove.

"What was that?", I asked laughing.

"Motherhood", mom explained smiling, "He said that it could only make sense because I was growing a rose inside of me. I couldn't argue with that." she said dreamy, looking tenderly at my father as he mixed the ingredients in a big pan. "When the time to chose you name came, we didn't have a doubt. It was one of the only thing in our lives we didn't argue about. There was only one name to give to our flower, our personal Rose."

I smiled, staring at my mother's face, as my heart melted, overwhelmed.

It didn't matter, his opinion.

This turned out to be the only thing he could never take away from me.

I was born like this.

Like an actual Rose.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I love christmas. I know, who doesn't, right? But I feel like I have this extra special thing about it. First of all, I spend almost the whole year away, at Hogwarts, so coming back home specially for the Holidays was a great joy. And as much as my family can be annoying sometimes, at the end of the day they are all very loving and I can't think of a better way to spend the Holidays than with them.

So I'm always very excited about christmas, and due to this year's latest events, I'm sure I deserve some quiet and relaxing time with all the crazy uncles and funny cousins. I'm looking so forward to it that it is six in the morning and I'm already up, in the kitchen, trying to find a good tea for this christmas's eve. I almost jumped when an owl knocked on the closed window, carrying the paper in its beak. For Merlin, the sun isn't even out yet, and they've already sent the journal? I grumbled as the freezing wind blew inside, absolutely irritated for having my cozy warm kitchen cold for a few moments, just for that piece of lying articles to come inside my house. I swear to Merlin I can't understand why mom and dad still buy it, not after everything they said about the two of them. Anyway, I threw the Prophet in the corner of our table, shooting out the owl without giving it any nickel. I mean, I refused to give the Daily Prophet any piece of money.

But as soon as I closed the window and felt warm and cozy again, I remembered tomorrow was christmas and my humour was a hundred percent better. Then I finally chose a flavour for my tea and went to the big couch to drink it and watch the sun rise through the big window in the living room.

I wasn't even finished with half the cup yet when great green flames devoured my fireplace, and a dirty, blond boy stepped out of it. My jaw dropped and words escaped my mind, as his sharp gaze recognized my presence for only a second before he said hastily:

"Where's your father?"

"My father?What are you-"

"FOR MERLIN ROSE, WHERE IS YOUR FATHER?"

I widened my eyes when he shouted, and at that moment I knew something was wrong. I dropped my mug anywhere and ran upstairs, to find my parents deep asleep, hugging each other. He was still sleepy when I brought him back down, and the moment he saw Scorpius, he furrowed his brow:

"What are you doing, boy? It's not even dawn yet and-"

"Is this part of the plan?", Scorpius broke him off, throwing a copy of the Daily Prophet in the coffee table.

"What is going on here?", mom asked while entering the room and looking at all of us with a disapproving face.

"Shit.", my father said as he took the paper and read it carefully. "Hermione, call Harry. Call him right now. Tell him to apparate here. Now."

"I'll apparate right to his room and bring him here, just wait.", she said without any other question.

She vanished with a crack and I leaned my head to see what today's Prophet had on its front page. It read "Malfoy finally caught for his centennial crimes" above a huge picture of Draco being handcuffed by aurors.

 **What?**

I immediately looked up, at Scorpius, and I couldn't describe what he had in his eyes. He seemed hurt, worried, mortified. A lot of different bad things combined.

And all I wanted to do was hug him.

In an idiot impulse, I crossed the room and stood right in front of him, and had the guts to take one of his hands. I wasn't angry anymore, I didn't even remember what he said to me at the wedding. At that moment, all that mattered was the feeling of our hands together.

"It'll be alright.", was all I managed to say, very low, almost a whisper.

He gripped my hand hardly, and I could see he needed that. He needed my support, none of us caring if my father was standing right here, across the room.

Dad was in the middle of a "hem" when we heard the cracks.

"He was arrested, right?", I heard my uncle ask, with a rough voice

"Yes! What kind of plan is that? You sent him to Azkaban? Seriously?", Scorpius asked full of rage, letting go of my hand and getting closer to where my uncle stood.

"It was the only plan we had, Scorpius, and I'm sure-"

"Do you know what they do with former death eaters at Azkaban? Do you know what they do to them when they spot the dark mark on their arms?"

Everybody fell in silent, the tension in the room almost tangible. Mom says things have changed a lot the past years, and that her running for Minister proved that. So, well, I don't doubt people have an extra loath for death eaters nowadays. Mom and dad were visibly anxious, but I couldn't say what was uncle Harry thinking, 'cause he was absolutely expressionless.

"You're head of department. I'm sure you'd know.", Scorpius said getting closer and more infuriated with every word. "If he was taken there during the night, he might as well be dead by now."

"Harry, is that true?", my mom asked trembly, as my father faced him surprised.

"We gotta go to Azkaban. Now."

Scorpius gripped my uncle's shoulder, as mom gave him her hand and dad took hers.

I don't know what I had in mind. I don't know if I was doing the right or the wrong thing. In fact, I didn't even knew what I was doing at all. My head just went all blank, and I threw myself to grab Scorpius's arm before everything went spinning around me.


	24. The prison island

I know, I know. But hey, at least this chapter's long enough for me to redeem myself. Isn't it?

Chapter song: Cold Water, by Justin Bieber

Disclaimer: Nothing in here belongs to me, it all came out of JK wonderful mind

* * *

 _"And if you feel you're sinking, I will jump right over_

 _Into cold, cold water for you_

 _And although time may take us into different places,_

 _I will still be patient with you_

 _And I hope you know: I won't let go_

 _ **I'll be your lifeline tonight** "_

* * *

We landed on a creek. Dizzy because of the apparition, I almost felt to the water, if Scorpius hadn't caught me.

"I can't believe you came along!What the fuck were you thinking?", he told me, grabbing both my arms.

"We gotta take her back!", my mom shouted, running towards me, when suddenly a lot of flashes crossed the air.

I bent to my knees to deflect them, and finally took a look around, and almost immediately wished I hadn't. The creek we were in led to the shore of an island. It was mostly made by rocks. Big, sharpy, dark rocks. And emerging from them was a tall, dark, hideous building. It made me shiver just by looking at it, and the moment my eyes caught sight of the lurid cemetery besides it, my heart raced in terror. But I'm sure it actually stopped when I saw that by the shore, a bunch of people were cursing us. A tall, threatening blond figure was in the middle of them, shouting orders. Scorpius got sight of him, then looked briefly at my uncle, who nodded. Then without a word, he embraced me by the back and we dove into water.

I was surrounded by icy water, and the coldness made my lungs stop. It was so freezing I could barely move, and every attempt to make it to the surface resulted in a dull, useless movement, so I would go down again. It almost seemed as the ocean itself was trying to kill me, from coldness or drowning, I couldn't tell.

I was already seeing a few black spots in the corner of my eyes, feeling my consciousness slowly escape me, when I was suddenly up at the surface, and my lungs immediately caught for the cold air outside, desperate, aching. Then I realized he was holding me with one arm, as the other grabbed an angular stone, right under the creek. I could hear the footsteps and the yelling above us, but was shivering too hard to identify who was who.

"Are you ok?", he asked me, tightening his grip around my waist.

I nodded, holding his shoulder and thanking Merlin he was a better swimmer than I.

"I need you to listen very closely, ok?", he asked me, and I tried my best to focus despite my whole body was trembling from the icy waves that kept trying to engulf us. "I need you to swim with me, ok? As hard as you can. We'll try to contour the island."

"I can't contour the island!", was my only answer, almost a scream of desperation. I couldn't hold the water coldness and strength for long.

"You'll have to. They can't see us, you understand? We'll try to move holding onto the surrounding rocks, but eventually we'll have to swim. Rose, Rose, look at me. Look at me, Rose.", he ordered, and I saw his grey blue eyes, anxious, focusing on mine, and nothing else. They were reassuring. They were warmer and clearer than this dark, cold water around us. "We'll help each other, ok?"

I nodded, and then we started moving. Partially climbing the rocks, partially swimming.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I don't know how I managed to do that. Maybe it was the adrenaline, or the satisfaction of seeing the building in front of us slowly turning around as we countered it. I was thanking Merlin we were finally facing the back of the frightful jail, when I saw it. There was a huge rockwall right above us. And it spread itself beyond sight at both right and left. I froze. Climbing the giant wall was the only way to get to the firm ground around Azkaban. I widened my eyes and gasped.  
He looked at me, worried, but shook his head as he started climbing:  
"C'mon, Rose. It's nothing much."  
"You're kidding, right? It's huge! And so high! What if I slip and fall?"  
"You are NOT falling. I won't let it. Now stop talking trash and come!"  
I breathed in deeply, trying not to freak out, and attentively started grabbing the angular edges of the rocks above me, and putting my toes inside whatever space I could find.  
I was doing fine until a loud roar sent a chill through my spine. It came from the sky.  
I tilted my head back to see the dark grey clouds sweeping together. Everything up until now happened too fast, so I haven't really had the time no notice that, even though it was probably seven thirty in the morning, the sky was barely "daily". Every centimeter of it was filled with big, heavy, dark grey clouds, making everything look too dark, and if I didn't know for a fact that it was past dawn, I could only assume it was still night.  
But the clouds were now moving. Violently. And the loud thunders were preceded by lightnings, and all of a sudden it started raining.  
The first droplets of rain fell and they seemed to paralyze Scorpius, who was right above me. When I reached him, he looked at me with a peaceful face. I would say he wasn't afraid if his eyes weren't so damn terrified.  
"You go ahead of me. I'm right here behind you."  
"But Sco-"  
"Go!"  
I got it together and restarted climbing. The rocks were now getting slippery, and the ocean below us agitated. If I almost got drowned when it was "calm", I couldn't even imagine how it would be now. So I forced myself not to look down.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I don't know it. I swear to Merlin I don't. I simply could not understand how I'd been able to make till here. I was now almost at the end of the stonewall, with only a few more movements I would make to the ground.  
Maybe the euphoria took me out of concentration, or maybe the rain finally made the rocks too wet to be grabbed, because my feet slipped and for a fraction of a second I hung my whole body weight on one hand, screaming.  
Then I felt the angular rock I was holding onto cut my hand, my skin and flesh torn apart for supporting my whole body. I screamed even more, and felt like I was going to fall. Right from the top of the wall, into the storming sea below.  
But then I felt a hand pushing me up:  
"It's alright, I got you! I got you, Rose! Now keep going!", he shouted as I stuck my feet inside some hole I found.  
Tears rolled of my eyes as I felt the pain in my hand growing. And a gasp of horror escaped my mouth when I saw the damage. The wound was almost an elliptical hole through my right hand. I could see the white line of my middle finger's bone as the flash above it was completely torn apart. The blood wouldn't stop flowing.  
"I can't! I have only one good hand now!"  
"I'll keep pushing you, just go!"  
He would push me with one of his hands and as soon as I's safely put my feet down at the next rock, he'd let go to climb himself, and then push me again. This way we could finally make it to the ground.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There wasn't any grass here. And how could that be, when all around seemed to repel life?  
I fell to the ground after I helped him climb the last rock. The prison seemed even more monumental now, raising from the dead dirt and ending right below the terror clouds up in the sky. The pain in my hand broke me out of the horror gaze, as the contact with the rainwater made it ache in an unimaginable way.  
I let out a growl of suffer as I held it, and couldn't regret more not bringing my wand.  
"How bad it is? Let me see it.", he said kneeling next to me, taking my hand in his. He made a "yeah, that's bad" face while examining it. "Well, at least it doesn't stop you from walking. You can walk?"  
I just stared at him, confused. What he meant if I could walk? Why couldn't I? It was just my hand, wasn't it?  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
He widened his eyes before saying:  
"You're kidding, right? Rose, your feet are VIVID FLESH. The rocks completely tore your slippers!"  
WHAT?  
I looked down, to my feet, unbelieving. It had countless cuts, blisters, bruises, and it bled. It bled a lot.  
How could I not feel that? Was that why I dropped to the ground the moment I got here?  
"I can't feel it! Touch my toe! I can't feel a thing!"  
"Must be the adrenaline. Come, I'll take you to a safer place."  
He helped me up, and embraced me on my waist, as my left arm grabbed his shoulder, and we walked like this until we found a group of rocks near the building that could easily hide us both. He sat me down behind it, and stood up watching above the stones, wand in hand.

I didn't know how much time has passed by when my body suddenly started to shake, violently. When I breathed in deeply, and then out, trying to stop it, I saw my breath.

That's it, I was cold.

Seriously cold, 'cause I could barely feel my feet, covered in blood, and my hand had stopped aching. I looked up, to him, not able to believe he wasn't freezing as well. After all, he was as soaked wet as I.

"How are you doing it?", I asked, desperation in my voice.

"What?", he said as if I had disturbed him. Then his eyes focused on me, and his expression softened. "Shit, your lips are purple, come here."

He immediately sat on the cold, dead dirt, and pulled me nearer. I couldn't help but thinking I fit perfectly wrapped up in his legs and arms. Then he kissed the top of my head.

"You better?"

I nodded, leaning my head on his shoulder, and letting the exhaustion and the warmth penetrate my mind.

We were quiet for a moment, before he rested his head on mine and said:

"Why'd you come?"

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking.", it was the best answer I had, with all this numbness going on my head.

"Sure you weren't. Look at you. Look what happened!"

I wasn't sure what he meant; the chaos at the creek, my injuries, my favorite pajamas ruined, or freezing to death.

"I'm sorry.", he whispered, tightening the grip of his arms around me.

"It's not your fault.", was all I managed to whisper back.

I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to tell him he was wrong for blaming himself on this, that he couldn't think of it that way, that he seemed to be wasting his vital energy on a mission that wasn't his to accomplish, that he was only seventeen for crying it out loud, and that most of all, that I loved him no matter what.

But it seemed that 'it's not your fault' would do for now.

"Well, isn't this lovely?"

Even though I was shivering cold, a chill went down my spine. I looked up to see a tall, bald man looking at us. He didn't look old at all, he may be on his late twenties. He had a terrifying smile on his face.

"Not in a million years I would've guessed I'd see such a scene! For Merlin's beards, Scorp, isn't this a Weasley girl?"

I could feel Scorpius's jaw clenching, as he tried to get up as smooth as possible.

"What are you doing here, Blackwood?", he said surly, his right hand firmly gripping his wand.

"Rescuing your father, of course. Same as you, right?", he asked ironically, raising an eyebrow and letting out a little laugh that made my heart stop.

"I mean what you're doing at this side of the island. The prisoners are that way.", Scorpius said pointing to his back.

"Came to get you.", he almost whispered, as if I wasn't afraid enough of him. "You used the 'critical' spell, Scorp. He knows you're here. He's been tracking you down ever since."

I only had time to notice Scorpius face go completely blank, and for a second I thought he was sick. He then opened his mouth, trying to look defiant, but Blackwood was faster. He disarmed Scorpius with a quick _expelliarmus_ , and by the time he took a step closer, I acted.

My mind went blank just as it has a few hours ago, back at home, and suddenly I stood up. I saw nothing but the psycho smile in the man's lips, that only seconds ago was freezing me with fear. It didn't seem to matter now, all that evil in his smile. It only made me boil with anger, as I jumped in between the two of them, raising my right hand and shouting " _protego maxima_ ". I saw a red dome forming around me and Scorpius, as the evil man's body in front of us were repelled so strongly his head hit the floor, with a loudly bump, and he didn't stand up anymore.

My hand didn't hurt though, it just pulsed, filled with the magic leaking through my blood.

"How'd you do that?", Scorpius asked, not as much surprised as he seemed… Dazzled.

It made me smile.

"I don't know, honestly. I just… Wanted to protect you. Us.", I said shrugging. "Let's try it again, shall we? _Accio_ wands."

The spell worked again, as both wands came flying right to my left hand. The right one was still numb. Did the protego do it?

He took his wand, laughing, and came really close to me again.

"You're amazing.", the warmth in his tone was almost enough to make me forget where we were.

I smiled when he kissed me lightly, before taking my hand and running towards the tower.

Towards our families.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was absolute chaos at the other side of the island. At my left, my uncle and my parents were joined by some half dozen aurors, casting spells at the people on my right. They were at least a dozen, and Lucius was right in the middle, leading them. We were just next to this thick wall of the building, not far enough they couldn't see us, but not closely enough to immediately drop their attention. It was quite a fight. Some green flashes made my heart skip a beat each time I took a glance at them. But luckily enough none was falling to the ground.

I squeezed Scorpius's hand. Where should we head? Were we bound to part at this point? What the bloody hell were we supposed to do?

"Can you run? Go to the creek, wait for your family there."

"Like the bloody hell I'm cowering like that!", it came out instantaneously, before I could even think of it.

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, _gryffindor_ , then at least stay behind your parents. Just 'cause you can conjure a _protego_ without a wand it doesn't mean you should just go and put yourself in danger."

"Fine. What are you doing?"

"Finding out if I can be as good a double agent as my father.", he said shrugging, and slowly letting go of my hand, as if it was hard for him to.

"You sure?", I asked clenching his fingers in mine, "Why don't you just come with us? Lucius is finding out about this sooner or later-"

"I can't. I can't be the one who blows this up."

Suddenly, a bright red light filled my whole vision, as my ears ached with a stunning boom. I doubted I could feel any more pain at this point, but I found out I was wrong when the gigantic explosion made me fly away.

I only landed several meters away, my body making a loud "bump" when hitting the ground, and my mouth screaming when this big rock dropped right on my leg. I'm positive it's broken now.

I tried to control the pain through my breathing, and blinked a few times to try to see again. The wall I was just standing by had a huge hole in it, and Scorpius was away from me, already getting up from the impact he suffered as well. I would too, if I could just move this stupid rock.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ", I tried, but felt stupid when I realized I couldn't switch and flick my own hand. My own cut open, still bleeding hand.

And I didn't know any other levitation spell. For Merlin, what are we learning at Hogwarts, after all?

I saw Draco coming through the hole in the wall. He was as pale as he could get without looking deadly grey, and had several, countless cuts through his skin, barely covered. The Azkaban uniform was not suited for winter. I almost froze to death just minutes ago, how did he stand an entire night in those clothes? His dark mark was almost all blood, as it had so many cuts in it you couldn't distinguish the snake anymore. It was just red. But a strange tone of it. Bluish. What happened to his blood?

But then I got a glimpse of his lifeless eyes, and for an irrational moment thought he'd been given the kiss, but then sanity brought me back to realize there were no dementors here anymore. He then saw Scorpius, and his eyes suddenly jumped to life again, as he ran towards his son.

Then they hugged. Strongly, and just like they were glued to each other. Then they both kneeled to the ground, still gripping each other, from emotion or exhaustion, I couldn't tell. They were saying something, and suddenly they both looked at me, as both their eyes widened.

Why?

I looked back, behind me, to find each and every single one of the aurors tied up together. My mom and dad were tied separately, hanging in the air as their mouths were gagged, and uncle Harry was firmly on the ground, standing up, with a wand pointed right to his head. By Lucius. He made him walk towards me, and I froze in fear.

"Well, look who we have here, Harry. Isn't it your oldest niece?"

"Most certainly not.", he answered ironically. I was one of the youngests, and I almost laughed (from hysterical fear, obviously) of his joke.

They got really close, until they were standing right next to me, and Lucius pushed the tip of his wand deeper into uncle Harry's neck.

"Let's make a deal. You'll withdraw all the charges against me and Draco, sign an order for Gringotts to unlock all Malfoy vaults, and then your precious girl over here won't get hurt."

I met my uncle's anxious eyes and it almost made me cry. What was he going to do?

"I don't think you'll be able to keep your part of the deal, Lucius.", he said almost casually, pointing at my definitely broken leg and all my other injuries.

"I don't have the patience for you anymore, Potter, it's been too long.", I heard my mom scream, and uncle Harry fell to the ground, laying right next to me.

No sound came from my mouth, and my lungs just stopped working. Nothing mattered anymore, not the pain, not the threatening old Malfoy pointing his wand at me. All that mattered in the whole world was seeing my uncle's chest go up and down. All that mattered was that I made sure he was alive.

I stretched my hand to touch him, to shake him, to bring him back, but found out I didn't reach his body for just inches because of that stupid rock stopping me from moving. I let out a desperate growl as I forced my body forward, I just needed to touch him, he had to be alive, he **had to**!

"I don't really care about you, you know. In fact, I've detected some unusual presence of yours around my grandson, when you were both out of Hogwarts. And one might consider that fact quite...Impertinent."

His voice was deep and cold. It would've scared me if I wasn't so damn infuriated at him right now. He was just a killer. The kind of on who killed for money. Reputation. Status. A coward one. A verm.

As much as I was holding his disdainful gaze, I saw someone approaching us from the corner of my eyes. It was definitely a Malfoy, from the silver blond spot I could catch.

"And you know, if I got rid of you, maybe it would teach you all a lesson."

I heard my mom scream.

"It would just bring revenge upon you, don't be stupid.", I said immediately, as his wand was aiming right at my chest.

"Weasleys are such smart mouths. _Critirial_."

And that was the moment everything happened too fast, almost as if I was unable to keep up. A black, thick flash came out of his wand, and Scorpius was suddenly in front of me, shouting something I couldn't identify. His body trembled for a moment, and all I could see was the thick and black spell going right through his back and coming in my direction.

Then I felt like a cold, frozen blade was being pushed right into my heart, and the last thing I saw was all three Malfoys drop to the ground.


End file.
